Hidden Secrets
by FriskeyKitty
Summary: Kagome is rescued by a strange boy. Despite what he did to her attackers she is more fascinated with him than afraid. However this boy has secrets that could lead Kagome into danger. Who and what is Inuyasha? Rated M for violence, gore, and possible lemons :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Im so excited! this is my first fan fic on this site. This story is actually based on a story i wrote that wasnt a fic. when i was reading it i was like "this reminds me of inuyasha" and here me are today :3**

**dissclaimer: i really wish i did but sadly dont own inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

The girl was gasping desperately for air now, as she turned another corner. Her long black hair flowed freely against the wind. She took another horrified look behind her to see her attackers still following. It seemed like forever since they began their lust filled chase after her. Unlike her; they didn't seem the least bit tired from all the running.

Knowing her luck; she would trip, causing her attempted escape to end. She could just picture what they planned to do to her and it terrified her. Why? Why was her home so far away? If she could just get somewhere more open than maybe someone would help her. That thought however left her mind as she entered a desolate park, surrounded with nothing but forerest and plain.

She was beyond panic and was desperately searching for somewhere...anywhere she could hide. Her eyes were than drawn to an opening inhe trees. Should she? She gulped and ran towards it at full speed, entering the trees. Branches of trees whipped her face and body, but she didn't slow down. She heard them enter after her and she didn't have to look back to know they weren't too far behind. A couple of them cursed when they got swatted by branches.

She quickened her pace jumping over logs and rocks, while dodging trees that blocked her path. Where was she even going? She was running farther and farther away from her home and anybody that could have possibly helped. To her it felt as though she was walking right into them. So why did she keep going this way?

The girl covered her face with her arm as she went through another opening. To her surprise it was a large secluded area, almost like a miniature version of the park except with longer grass. If not for the attackers, she would have stopped and stared in awe. She worked up the courage to take another glance at them. A big mistake because at that same moment she tripped over what felt like a large soft rock.

She stumble and rolled forward, groaning as she hit the ground. Her eyes opened slowly in defeat as she began to hear the men laughing at her fall. Something red than caught her gaze...and white? Whatever she tripped over was red and white. She blinked a few times at the strange object, and jumped when she saw it move. She bit her lip at it and wondered if she should even care right now. Whatever it was, it was alive.

"Finally caught up with you bitch." one chuckled as they came closer. A low groan was heard and the men stopped in their tracks just a few feet away from the object. The five men all looked from the girl to the lump of what seemed to be cloth and hair. Whatever it was confused all six people.

The 'thing' than growled deeply as it pulled itself to a leaning position. It's hair towered over its shoulders, covering it's face. By the looks of it, it seemed human. But what really caught everyone's attention was...it's ears. They all watched curiously as it pulled itself to it's feet. It was...a boy. He whipped his white hair from his face and stared blankly at the ground. The girl could only see the side of his face, but she was immediately fascinated by him.

His skin was so pale, lips a light pink, and his eyes a strange and bright shade of yellow. His eyes seemed to be glazed over with sleep. "Who the hell are you?" one of the men spat. The boy's attention than turned to the side with the five staring men.

He blinked a few times before he shot them a devilish smirk. "I could ask you the same thing." he replied. He turned to look over his shoulder at the obviously terrified and confused young girl. He gave her a confused look before looking back at them men. "You probably want to leave now."

"What?" one said, now glaring at the strange boy.

The boy raised his hand and curled his hand a little. The girl had just enough time to see that his nails were pointed. "I said you should Leave now!" he growled. His fingers curled a bit more but he snapped them opening making his nails grow slightly in size. It was like a dog or cats claws when they attacked something

The men were surprised for a moment but quickly returned to normal. "You really think you can take on all of us you freak?!" one laughed.

The boy's eyes pupils thinned as he intensified his glare. "If I take you on you'll all be lying dead within seconds." he said lowly and he positioned his body. His claws curled a bit at his sides. Looking the boy over now she could see he was wearing a red kimono, but he was wearing nothing on his feet. She narrowed her eyes when she saw they to had long sharp claw like nails. Whatever he was...it wasn't human.

Her attention was drawn away from him as the men all laughed. She shivered a little and let out a uneasy breath. The boy looked back at her with a serious, and almost concerned expression. "I don't know who the hell you people are," the boy started as he looked away from the girl, " and I don't really care... But I hate horny pricks who attack innocent women!"

The girls eyes widened as the boy leaped into the air. All of them looked up, but he wasn't in the air. One of the men went flying forwards and screamed in pain as he hit the ground. The girl looked over to him and was horrified to see five deep lines carved in his back. She shut her eyes tight as more screams filled the park like area

Slashes, blood splattering, screams of pain...it all echoed in her ears until what seemed like just minutes one last thud hit the ground. Hesitantly she opened her eyes. The boy was standing staring at the last dead corpse. His clothes, hair, and face was stained with blood. For some reason though...she didn't feel afraid. In fact she thought he looked somewhat beautiful standing in the orange sunset. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Not even when he finally turned to face her.

His eyes locked on hers and they stared in silence for what seemed like forever. "Are you alright?" he asked breaking his eyes away and turning his face to the side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for a reply...or a scream.

The girl however, smiled at him. "I...I am." she nodded. She pulled her self to her feet and finally noticed some blood splatter on her white shirt. "T-thank you so much." she said trying to keep her eyes off the blood covered bodies.

The boy stared at her for a moment before nodding. "What's...your name?" she asked walking towards her. The boys backed away from her and she stopped in her tracks. Again they stared at eachother but the boy finally mumbled, "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." she repeated softly. "My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded at her and looked at the stilled corpses. "Aren't you going to scream?" he asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow looking over to the man he was staring at. "I probably should." she whispered. Inuyasha didn't reply. He seemed to be waiting for it. "So your name is...Inuyasha?" she said softly, more to herself than to him.

"I think that's my name." he said.

Kagome looked back at him. He seemed to be staring into a different world. "You don't know?" The boy shook his head and stared at her for another moment. "It's just what they called me. I'm not sure if it's really my name."

"Who's they."

Inuyasha turned away from her and stepped forward. "Kagome...you should leave now." he said in a sad voice. Kagome stood silent as she studied the boys back.

She had the urge to touch his long silver white hair, and feel those dog like ears. "Will you walk back with me?" she asked shyly. He turned to her and raised a confused eyebrow. "It's just...I don't feel safe going back alone.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and quietly that Kagome was unsure whether she heard it. He pointed to ears. Kagome sighed and walked towards a man who was wearing a hat. He wasn't wearing it now though, and she picked up from the ground. She dusted it off and walked towards the confused boy like creature. She smiled when he didn't back away and she set it gently on his head.

Their eyes locked again, but they were closer now. Kagome had the sudden urdge to lean closer and kiss him. She blinked looking away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Wear that for now," she said taking sideways glance at him, "and please walk me home."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky for a moment. The orange sunset was fading into a blue and black darkness. For some reason it frightened him. He nodded at the girl who was still watching him. She smiled and began walking towards the opening that led out. He followed silently after her hiding his hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

His eyes studied her carefully. Something about this girl was very familiar to him. They walked in silence as they made their way through the trees. Occasionally Kagome would look back at him and she would smile lightly at him. It made him feel so calm but also confused. Why isn't she scared of me? He thought. He just killed in front of her and she never even let out a scream or even a gasp of fear.

He gulped as they entered the park and he pondered whether or not he should enter. Kagome stopped looking back at him. He blinked a few times as he took in the landscape. It was so large. Inuyasha felt his body shiver but relax when his eyes stopped on her gentle smile. He took a small breath and stepped out of the trees and walked towards her. "Sorry," she said quietly, "My house is kind of far."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and seemed to be waiting for her to lead the way. This only made her smile grow. She stepped away and he followed not far behind. He wanted to say something to her but couldn't. It was like his voice was broken. Instead he watched her; her graceful figure walking, her hair raven black hair bouncing gently on her back, and her occasionally smile when she looked at him.

His nervousness grew as they exited the park into bright city street. What did surprise him however was that people weren't staring at him, despite their blood splattered clothing. The people didn't even seem to notice them. He walked a bit closer to Kagome trying to hide behind her. Kagome couldn't help bit chuckled to herself. He was definitely unusual, and she didn't just mean his animal like features. He was like...a puppy.

She stopped in her place and Inuyasha almost bumped into her. She turned and smiled up at him. "Are your hungry?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion than looked down at his stomach. Was he hungry? He wasn't sure. Kagome let out a soft giggle and grabbed his hand. The action surprised him but she didn't give him time to protest because she dragged him towards a small outside restaurant. She stopped at a table and sat down, but Inuyasha stared questionably at the table. "You gonna sit down?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked towards the waitress who was coming towards them. He gulped and sat down leaning his head down, hiding his face with his silver bangs. "Hello there," the waitress said placing two menus on the small table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd like an iced tea." Kagome replied picking up the menu.

The waitress nodded at her than looked to the boy. He noticed her stare and felt uncomfortable. "Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered making him look up a bit at her. "Do you want something to drink?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome smiled and looked up at the waitress who seemed confused. Kagome noticed the waitress look down at his bare feet than at the blood on his clothes and hair. "He'll have water for now." Kagome said and the waitress looked back her and nodded.

When the waitress left Kagome giggled. "Uh I assume you've never been to a restaurant before?" she said softly. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well I recommend the soba noodles, any kind here is good." she smiled.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Kagome smiled and nodded. The waitress approached with their drinks and Kagome placed their orders. The sky was now decorated in stars and the city lights gave the small outdoor restaurant a romantic feel. Kagome blushed at the thought that they were having a date. She shook her head trying to shake the thought away.

When the waitress gave them their food, Inuyasha stared intently at the bowl of noodles. Kagome smiled and showed him how to use his chopsticks. He watched her take a few bites of noodles before he took a bite of his own.

His face brightened at the taste and he slurrped the noodles down almost in minutes. Kagome was surprised but couldn't help but laugh as she 'slowly' ate her own. She ordered him another bowl and waited a few more minutes before going to pay. He watched almost every move and action she made. She turned to him and motioned him to follow. He nodded and she led the way through the city. She turned another corner and a large staircase was in the distance. Inuyasha tilted his head as he looked up at it.

Kagome waited at the foot of the stairs and he walked towards her. She started walking up the stairs, "This is my family's temple," she said looking back at him. "I run it now though, since my mother died."

Inuyasha remained silent as they walked up the stairs. She guided him to the house and the door burst open before they reached it. Inuyasha jumped as a small boy jumped and clung to Kagome's waist. "Sota," Kagome groaned. The boy looked up with a big smile.

Inuyasha was stunned to see how much the boy looked like Kagome. Kagome shook her head and looked over at the confused creature like boy watching then. "Oh this is my brother Sota,"she smiled. The boy looked up at Inuyasha and smiled a smile similar to Kagome. "Sota this is Inuyasha, he...he helped me out today?"

Sota seemed to study Inuyasha at first. His eyes did notice the blood and he shivered a bit. "Hi," he said. Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn to them. "Where...where do you live?"

Inuyasha looked at the sky, staring blankly at it. He shrugged and began walking away again. Kagome ran in front of him. "If you have nowhere to stay than stay the night here."

"Uh sis-"

"It's the least I can do for you helping me."

Inuyasha seemed confused by the offer and shook his head. "No...you already gave me that...unusual food." he said looking away. "Besides...you should be scared of me."

The girl chuckled and Sota seemed confused of what they were talking about. "Sorry but," she smiled, "I can't let you leave without washing those clothes. And you probably need a bath yourself. So come in side...and no protests!" she commanded grabbing his hand and dragging him to the house.

Sota followed behind. Inuyasha looked around the house almost in awe. It was like he's never been in a house before. Inuyasha than took his hat off and Sota gasped causing both of his elders to look at him. Kagome than noticed what he was so surprised about. Even she had no clue why he had dog like ears. "Uh..." she trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

Sota than laughed and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. "Hey what the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed, but Sota ignored him. He began tugging gently on his ears causing Inuyasha to growl as he struggled under the kid. "Wow these are real!" Sota said excitedly.

Kagome keeled down and followed Sota's example and began tugging much more gently on them. "What the hell are you two dosing?!" Inuyasha growled, "Of course they're real!"

He rolled over causing the boy to fall off of him and Kagome jerked back. Inuyasha stood up and hid his ears with both of his hands. "Am I really that unusual?" he barked. The siblings looked at eachother and giggled. "Sorry Inuyasha...but it was so tempting."

The room fell silent since the siblings could see the annoyed look on his face. "I almost forgot you had those." Kagome said gently, "Can I ask...why you have them?"

"No you can't!" Inuyasha barked making both jerk, "I...don't want to talk about it."

They were silent again and Kagome pulled herself to her feet. "I'll run you a bath. Sota can you take him to a spare room. Maybe grab some of dads old clothes for him for after his bath."

Sota nodded and began pulling on the now protesting silver haired boy down the hall. He opened a door and turned the light on. Inuyasha stared at the small room. There wasn't much inside except a bed, dresser, desk and a trunk. Inuyasha sniffed and made a sour face. "It smells in here." he said lowly.

Sota smiled, "Sorry this room was my grandfathers." he walked over the the chest and opened it.

Inuyasha watched the boy pull out items and place them on the bed. He layed out a few pairs of boxers, sweat pants and a couple t-shirts. "Take your pick." Sota said.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and stared down at the clothes. "You want me to wear these?" he asked in a dry tone. Sota nodded, laughing a little. "Well yah, you can't exactly wear that everyday." he said pointing to Inuyasha's kimono.

"I always have before." he sighed as he picked up one of the shirts and looked at the design.

"Seriously!" Sota exclaimed, trying to hide his look of disgust. Inuyasha nodded now picking up a pair of pants and boxers. "They were the only clothes they gave me." he whispered.

Sota decided not to ask, mainly because Kagome was calling them. They exited the room and Sota pointed down the hall towards the bathroom. Inuyasha walked inside and saw Kagome turning off the tap. She stood up and smiled. "Ok so there's shampoo and conditioner there. Towels are here. And please leave your dirty clothes by the door, I'll wash them later."

Inuyasha looked around the room rather confused. "You want me to get in there?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Well yah it's a bath."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and walked over to the tub. He leaned down sticking his hand in it and growled. "It's hot!" he exclaimed.

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed, " Well if you wait a few minutes it should cool down a bit. Haven't you ever had a hot bath before?"

"No." he replied almost instantly. Kagome was rather surprised. "The people who...they just sprayed us down with cold water."

"What! Where did you live."

Inuyasha didn't reply, and was staring at the bubble filled tub. Kagome pondered on what she was supposed to do. She was used to giving baths to her grandpa when he was sick, but this was different. This boy was handsome! She gulped, "Uh take off your clothes and get in." she said turning around. Inuyasha gave her a more confused look than before. "I'll...help you."

"Kagome," he whispered. She turned around and he gave her a...a smile! It was a real smile! "Thank you."

"For what?"

Inuyasha shook his head. And undid his shirt. He took it off and Kagome could see his well built body. His muscles flexed a bit when he moved. The scars however drew Kagome out of her drooling trance. They were like whip marks. She wanted to ask but based on how he reacted to a few of her questions she decided to drop it. A splash filled the small room and Kagome looked back to see him with long wet bangs covering his eyes.

The sight made her burst out laughing, and Inuyasha shook his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. Kagome held a hand in front of her face to block the splashes of water. She walked towards him knelt beside the tub, and was so thankful she put bubbles in the bath.

She picked up a rag and squirted some shower gel on it. Inuyasha was watching her. She Hansen it to him once she rubbed it together and more bubbles appeared on it. "Rub your body with it." she said blushing and grabbing the shampoo. "I'll uh...wash your hair."

Inuyasha was confused but started rubbing himself with the cloth. Kagome squirted some shampoo in her hand and hesitantly rubbed her hands on his head. He flinched a bit but allowed her scrub his head. She was surprisingly was happy playing and running her fingers through his long hair. She started scrubbing behind his ears and was surprised to hear a pleasant moan coming from the boy.

He really was like a puppy. She started a little and she giggled when he moaned again. She could just picture him with a wagging tail. She stopped scratching his ears and he sighed a little. He made a surprised yelp when she poured some water over his head. "S-sorry," she laughed, "Got to wash the suds out."

After she was done she movednonto conditioner and repeated the prosses, even the ear scratching part. Once she rinsed it out and she was sure he was probably clean, she stood up. He looked up at her and watched as she grabbed a towel holding it out to him. "I think you can dry yourself." she said looking away as she blushed. He took the tvowel and waited for her to leave.

Sota was standing with his arms crossed in the hallway and smirked when Kagome came out. "What?" she asked shyly.

"I just think it's funny. You helped bath him...like a dog." he laughed as the blush on her face grew. "I think my sis has a crush."

Kagome frowned crossing her arms, "Go to bed Sota!"

Sota laughed and nodded, making his way up the stairs. "Hey sis?" he asked stopping. She looked up at him. "I won't tell anyone about him but...what is he?"

Kagome shrugged shaking her head and looking back at the bathroom door. "I have no idea." Sota nodded and went to his room. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to come out. She was pleased to see him dried and dressed. "I think I'm going to bed," she said and he nodded. "My room is upstairs, the first door on the left. If you need anything just ask."

He nodded again and started walking to his room. "Inuyasha," she said calling his attention back to her, "You can stay here as long as you like...and...please don't take off in the morning."

His eyes widened as if she had just read his thoughts. He was planning on leaving as soon as he woke up. "I have you wash your clothes tomorrow so you can't league until that's done." she said and began walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched her until she was gone before heading to his own room. He stepped inside, closing the door and walking to the window. He stared outside and frowned at the trees. He felt a familiar pressance nearby. "It's...him..." he whisperxd


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people its Friskey! Big hugs! Im so happy that you like my story so far. I really dont want to disapoint now. Ok so i wrote this chapter as quickly as i could. Sad to say if your looking for another bath scene than sorry. haha. I apologize if there were some spelling errors in the last chapter. It seems that no matter how many times i reread my stories, there is always at least one error. So Sorry! Ok so i hope you like this chapter! I plan on updating soon. I love reviews :3**

**Dissclaimer: I dont own inuyasha :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Inuyasha stared blankly towards the trees outside. He knew who was watching him, it was to similar of presence for him not to. He sighed deeply turning from the window. Knowing 'him' he would wait all night for him to come out. Inuyasha walked over and flew himself on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl upstairs...she is so familiar, he thought. He couldn't quite figure out why though.

After a couple of hours Inuyasha krept out into the hallway and tiptoed to the front door. He closed it as quietly as he could and walked a bit before leaping into the air. He landed swiftly on a tree and jumped again, jumping from branch to branch. After a while he stopped and landed on the ground. "What do you want...Sesshomaru?" he asked, looking over to his right.

A small gust of wind blew and a figure stepped out. He had the same shade of silver white hair, as well as his pale skin and yellow eyes. However unlike Inuyasha, his ears were eleven like and pointed. A couple of tattoos where on the sides of his face and arms and a crescent shaped moon on his forehead. His kimono was a pure white with some designs, and had armor over his chest and shoulder. He smirked when he was fully visible. "So," he said in a emotionless tone, "I finally found you."

"I'm not going back there!" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru's smirked grew, "Relax," he said closing his eyes. "My Mission was simply to locate you...and ask Iyou to come back freely."

"I just said I'm not going back!"

Sesshomaru's smirk faded and was now an emotionless glare. "Than I suppose we will have to bring you back by force." he said turning back to the trees. "Funny." he chuckled.

"What is?" Inuyasha growled.

The older man laughed again, looking over his shoulder. "You said that you hated humans. Yet your staying with one."

Inuyasha frowned looking away, "I do hate humans," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled again turning and crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Than what is with that 'human' get up?" he asked, looking at the simple shirt and sweat pants. "I didn't think you'd be so foolish to weaken yourself. Than again a failure can't get much weaker."

Inuyasha growled growing his claws and positioning himself. "I don't need that armor to take you down."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the boy. "Please Inuyasha...you don't stand a chance 'with' it. And as easy as it would be to take you back now...I said I was just told to locate you." He turned away again and started to disappear into the trees. "Inuyasha, you will eventually come home. Whether you like it or not."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as the figure disappeared. "Never!" he his in a low voice. "I refuse to back there!" He looked up at the sky, staring at the full moon that lit the world below.

He managed to sneak back inside but he didn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling or out the window the rest of the night. When he finally began to hear footsteps he relaxed and closed his eyes. Sleep overtlook him almost the instant he did. His sleep didn't last long though. A small voice echoed in his ears.

He turned over and opened his fuzzy eyes. A familiar face appeared; A women with soft brown eyes and long raven black hair with short straight bangs and dressed in a white coat. She smiled down at him and touched his forehead. "Time to wake up...Inuyasha." she said softly.

"K-Kikyo?" he whispered.

Inuyasha blinked but when he opened them Kikyo was gone and Kagome was staring at him rather confused. He sat up quickly in surprise. That's it!, he thought. She looks like Kikyo!

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned gentle voice.

Inuyasha groaned and touched his forehead with his hand. "Yah I'm fine," he said looking up at her.

Kagome wasn't convinced however. She stood up and walked towards the door. "We're having breakfast soon." she said looking back at him, "Than I'll wash your kimono." she smiled. Inuyasha nodded, despite the fact that she already left the room. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and Sota smiled up from the table, "Morning Kagome."

"Good morning," she replied with a smile. She looked at the notebook on the table and sighed. "I thought I told you to finish your homework yesterday."

Sota giggled looking down at the page. "I was just looking it over." he smiled up at her. "Is Inuyasha up?"

Kagome nodded and walked towards the fridge, pulling out items. "Hey sis," he said. Kagome looked up from what she was doing at him. "Is he going to be living with us?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, looking back at the egg in her hand.

Sota nodded and turned his attention back to his book. Kagome began cracking the eggs in a bowl and began mixing milk and other ingredients before beating them. Inuyasha wondered down the halls, peeking in every room that he passed. He finally found the kitchen and he stepped inside. Sorta looked up from his book again and smiled at him,"Good morning Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was rather confused. How could anyone be that happy this early in the morning? He looked at the girl who was now pouring her mix into a frying pan, causing it to make a sizzling sound. She than began working on other things that Inuyasha couldn't quite see. "Why don't you sit down Inuyasha?" Sota asked happily. Inuyasha turned back to the boy who was motioning to the chair across from him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before sitting in the chair. Sota was staring at him rather unusually that Inuyasha could help but groan. "What is it?" he asked.

Sota smiled and shrugged at him. "I was just wondering if you were planning on staying here?"

This kid was real straight forward when it came to things. Inuyasha figured that out when he was tackled by the kid, just to touch his ears. "I can't," he replied. Sota's smile disappeared and was replaced with a small pout. "Why not? Where do you live?"

Inuyasha did reply and instead looked down at the fluff that was stroking against his legs. He frowned and grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck and lifted it in front of him. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked looking at the cats smirking face.

Sota giggled, "That's Boyo. He's our cat."

The cat meowed in Inuyasha's face. He frowned and leaned closer to the cat, sniffing a few times. He cringed and dropped the cat, making him meow as he hit the floor. "Hey that was rude!" Sota said. Inuyasha ignored him and seemed to be having a glaring contest with the cat.

"Foods ready." Kagome said setting a plate in front of Inuyasha and Sota. It was a plate with omelettes, rice and toast on it. Inuyasha looked at the food and leaned closer to sniff it. Kagome giggled as she pulled a chair next to Sota and sat down.

The siblings both watched as he took a few bites. He blinked at the taste, than realised he was being watched. "What now?" he sighed looking up at them. Both siblings shrugged and giggled to themselves.

"How do you like it?" Sota asked, "Kagome's omelettes are the best!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment. Inuyasha shrugged and took a few more bites. "It's good,"he said, "I kind of like the food yesterday better though."

The room fell silent again and the siblings decided to eat their own food. Once done Sota looked over his notes again before shoving the book in his bag. "See you later Inuyasha," he said smiling at the doorway. "Bye sis!"

Inuyasha watched as the kid left the room, and he could hear the front door slam shut. "Where's he going?" he asked. Kagome picked up the small stack of plates, "To school," she replied smiling. Inuyasha assumed that smiling was a regular thing when it came to the two siblings. He was never like that.

The thought kind of made him sad. He remembered smiling a few times back home but it was because of 'her' because of Kikyo. "What's school?" he asked trying to shake the memories from his mind.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, setting down the plates on the counter. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "A place where you learn things." she replied.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "You mean like combat and sword training?"

Kagome looked back at him with a confused expression and shook her head. "No, more like Math, Social, science, stuff like that." Inuyasha than gave his own confused expression. "What's that?" he asked tilting his head.

They stared at eachother for a few minutes, both trying to read eachother's thoughts. Kagome sighed, breaking the silence. "Math is basically working with numbers-"

"Why would you need something like that?" he asked cutting her off. Kagome frowned, "Well why would you need sword training in this day in age?" she countered.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but closed it again. This made Kagome rather confused. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something. However the dog like boy's eyes widened and his ears perked. He frowned and gave a low growl at the table, before standing and practically running from the room. Kagome blinked in confusion and followed him to the hallway.

She managed to see him enter the bathroom before he closed the door behind him. "Inuyasha?" she asked approaching the door. There was no answer, but shuffling sounds coming from the room. "Inuyasha?" she called again, this time knocking a few times on the door.

There was still no reply. She knocked again, but this time the door swung open, making her jump back. Inuyasha was dressed in his 'blood stained' red kimono. "Inuyasha I still have to wash-" Inuyasha walked past her rather fast that she felt she was being pushed back.

She felt a sudden shiver as she thought about the expression on his face. His eyes were blazed with what looked like anger. It reminded her of the expression he gave her 'attackers' the day before. It was the look of...a killer. The door slammed shut, jumping her from her thoughts. She stared at the door and gulped as she slowly followed after him.

Inuyasha stepped outside and his glare intensified as his eyes locked on the figure standing in front of the house. A man with tan skin was standing with his arms against his hips, smirking smugly. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and a brown fur bandanna. He was wearing a black and grey chest plate, with leg warmers and arm warmers, along with fur over his shoulders. His ears were pointed like Sesshomaru and he had a long brown tail swaying behind him.

Inuyasha stepped forward a bit more, keeping his eyes locked on the man's pale blue ones. "So they sent you to try and bring me back?" Inuyasha asked dryly.

The man chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell were you thinking Inuyasha?" The man asked reaching to his side were his sword was resting, "You really thought you could escape?"

"Hah!" Inuyasha barked, "I did escape. It was easier than I thought to."

The man drew the blade from it's sheath and raised it in front of him, pointing it at the glaring boy. Inuyasha looked back at the house when he heard the door sliding open. He cursed a little as the girl peaked outside. "Inuyasha?" she said looking at the man who was standing in front of the door. "Get in the house Kagome!" he ordered.

Kagome's eyes trailed off him to the other man pointing the sword at the white haired boy. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the man's appearance. His tail reminded her of Inuyasha's ears, and she wondered if maybe the two were related. But this man, held a different aura. A frightening one. "I-Inuyasha...who...who is he he?" she asked looking back at Inuyasha.

"I said get back in the house Kagome!"

The man chuckled as he looked at the girl. The laugh gave Kagome chills. "So that's the human Sesshomaru mentioned," he smirked looking back at Inuyasha, "She looks like that woman you were infatuated with. I thought you learned your lesson last time."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look, but Inuyasha was too busing growling and glaring at the mysterious man. "So woman," than man said looking at the frightened girl. She flinched as he spoke the words and looked at him, "how does it feel to adopt a runaway stray?"

Inuyasha growled and raised his hands, growing his claws. "Shut the hell up Koga!" he said running towards him. The man-koga dodged the attack, by jumping in the air. Inuyasha growled and twisted his body to land. Koga laughed as Inuyasha tried to attack again. Kagome watched them in awe. They were both incredibly fast.

Koga swung his sword and Inuyasha raised his arm to block it. Kagome closed her eyes as the blade hit his arm. She imagined the sound of tearing flesh and a scream of pain. Instead the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the temple yard. Kagome opened one of her eyes slowly to see Inuyasha using his arm as a shield as the sword pressed against him; Kagome was beyond surprised.

Inuyasha growled as Koga pressed down harder against him, "So Inuyasha," Koga chuckled looking into the his glaring yellow eyes, "What exactly did you tell that human about you?"

Kagome's ears pearked, as Inuyasha growled deeper. He pushed himself forward making Koga jump back. "Did you tell her about your past? About what you are?" he mocked. Inuyasha ran towards him slashing his claws repeatedly. Koga was walking backwards as he dodged the attacks, occasionally ducking and jumping to avoid some slashes. "I see...so...you haven't," he laughed, between dodges.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" he screamed, thrusting his arm towards him and scratching five deep cuts in Koga's shoulder.

Koga jumped back a far distance and gripped his bleeding shoulder. He looked at it and chuckled. Kagome shuddered as he raised his blood covered hand and licked off some of the blood. "Trying to keep it secret huh?" Koga laughed as he looked towards Kagome who was hiding behind a half open door. "Its not like you can exactly hide it," he said referring to Inuyasha's ears. "Come on Inuyasha, come home. You don't belong here."

"I don't belong there either!" Inuyasha shouted running towards him and swinging his arm back, intending to punch Koga's face. Koga ducked and twisted his body, kicking Inuyasha on his left cheek. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha flew sideways and fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, running towards him.

He pulled himself up rubbing his cheek, while growling. Kagome stopped running when she saw him lick some of the blood off his lips. She took a glance at Koga who was standing with his arms crossed, smirking devilishly at them. "Inuyasha are you...alright? She asked stepping towards him. She shuddered when he turned his head to her.

He gave her a murderous glare. At that moment he looked like a wild animal. His pupils were thin and glowed with rage. They were the eyes of a killer... They were...beautiful. "I told you to get in the house," he growled, turning away from her.

Kagome couldn't move. She felt more safe standing next to him, than in the house. "Woman!" Koga called. Kagome looked where the man was, but she jumped back when he landed in front of her. His eyes locked on hers and she felt her whole body quake. His eyes were cold and murderous. Koga deepened their gaze and smirked as he leaned closer. "You do realise that we're not human...Inuyasha isn't human." he said coldly.

Kagome was about to ask, 'what are you?' but Koga continued, "Why don't you give him back to his real master?" Inuyasha had enough and punched Koga hard in the face, sending him flying. He growled and panted lightly staring at Koga who was picking himself off the ground. "What did I tell you about shutting up!" Inuyasha barked.

Koga stood up and smirked, "Please Inuyasha," he chuckled quietly, "She would be pretty stupid if she didn't notice you weren't human."

Inuyasha growled as he looked at the ground. "Why are you here Koga? I know 'he' wouldn't just send you."

"My mission was...to bring you home," he replied with a grin.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "He sends one pesky wolf to bring me back?" he said slyly. The wolf was hiding something. Inuyasha knew that.

Wolf? She thought studying the man again. Those to did look like a wolf and dog fighting... Maybe she should have stayed in the house. Koga sighed as he pulled out his sword again. "Your mouth sure hasn't changed," he commented, "Still so cocky."

Inuyasha chuckled at first, than looked at Kagome who seemed to be shaking. His face softened a little and Koga noticed this. "You seem real worried about that woman," he said. Inuyasha turned back to him and laughed again. "Please, she means nothing to me." he said in a cold tone.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at Inuyasha. Did she really mean nothing to him? After what he did for her...and what she did for him. Did she really mean nothing? Inuyasha looked over his shoulder over to her and smirked deviously at her. She felt something hurt in her chest. It was like he was reaching into her, grasping her heart tightly, before ripping it out. He turned away from her, and that only made the strange pain worse.

Why? Why did she care? She barely knew this strange guy, so why did it hurt? "If that girl means nothing to you...than why didn't you just kill her?" he asked smugly.

Inuyasha growled positioning himself to attack, "I don't have to explain anything to you! I refuse to go back there! So you might as well leave now!" he threatened.

The two lunged for eachother again, dodging the their attacks. Inuyasha ducked as Koga swung his sword above his head. He smirked to himself and clawed Koga's chest, cracking the armor. Kagome watched the two. Both were strong, but with that sword Koga seemed to have the advantage. She was impressed a bit though. Inuyasha's kimono seemed to be a type of...armor. However it didn't seem to protect from every attack. She could see and even hear it tearing when Koga attacked with his claws. Was he just protected from sword attacks? No. Even the sword would slice him. She hissed as Koga managed to stab Inuyasha with it.

He pulled it out, causing Inuyasha to gasp in pain. She felt so helpless watching him. She wanted to help. Something hit her and her eyes widened. Kagome took one last glance at the battle before running over to one of the sheds. She had to help him, that much she knew. It didn't matter if she meant nothing to him. She had to help!

Kagome opened the shed quickly, running inside and and looking desperately for what she needed. Her eyes finally locked on the objects she was looking for, she smiled and ran towards it.

Inuyasha gasped for a moment before swinging forward at the man who grazed him with the sword. He punched hard, but he only stumbled a few feet. "Just give up!" Koga shouted in annoyance, "You can't win!"

Inuyasha dodged a kick, by leaping backwards. "I'd rather die than go back there!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air, only to be followed by Koga. Koga tried to attack but he blocked Koga's sword with his arm. He used his other hand to grip the blade of the sword and swing him to the ground. Koga smirked and landed on the ground gently and Inuyasha placed a hand on his bleeding chests, taking small breaths of air.

Koga chuckled as he watched Inuyasha pant lightly. He did manage to damage him a bit, but they were just minor injures. He growled at him as he started to approach. He prepared himself to block the coming attacks, but he jumped back letting out a grunt of pain. Koga raised his hand to his left shoulder, looking at the arrow that was lodged in his flesh. Inuyasha gave a confused expression before looking over to Kagome. She was standing in front of the shrine glaring at them, bow raised, ready to fire another. "I don't know who you are, but get off of my property! This is a sacred place!" she said sternly.

Koga simply laughed pulling the arrow from his shoulder and began to walk towards Inuyasha, who was watching her rather confused. As Koga took another stepped she fired again, just missing the tip of his toes. Koga flinched as he looked down at the arrow that almost went through his foot. "Well your full of surprises, woman." he smirked looking back at her, "I'm impressed."

Kagome tried her best to keep a stern face on as she and him looked at eachother. It took a lot of effort to keep her body from shaking. "I said leave now!" she ordered. Keeping the arrow pointed at Koga.

Inuyasha looked at Koga and frowned. The pesky wolf stared at her like she was something to eat. He growled lowly as he watched the two stare eachother down. By the looks of it, neither planned backing down. Koga turned away as another figure jumped out from the trees. It was a young women.

Her hair was a reddish light brown, and had a halo like bandana around her head, along with a small flower. She was dressed in fur as well, but instead of brown it was a pure white. She to wore a chest plate, but also had a shawl like cape around her shoulders. "Koga!" she said landing in front of him.

"What is it Ayame?" Koga asked in annoyance.

She looked from Inuyasha, than Kagome, than to Koga. "Retreat for now," she said in a stern voice. Koga gave her a questioning look, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Master wants to see you..." she said sadly.

Koga's eyes widened and he nodded looking at Inuyasha again. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be back!" he called and smirked when Inuyasha growled. He took another glance at Kagome before leaping into the air, disappearing over the trees.

Ayame looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "It was nice seeing you brother," she said with a wave, than jumped in the air to follow Koga.

Brother? Kagome thought looking over to Inuyasha who was now resting on one of his knees. She dropped her bow and ran towards him. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She asked as she ran towards him. She knelt beside.

The silver haired boy didn't look at her, instead he hid his face with his bangs. He winced as Kagome touched his bleeding shoulder. "S-sorry," she stuttered, "We should take care of these wounds." She stood up, pulling him up to his feet.

Kagome leaned closer to him. He turned his face away from her. His eyes held no emotion, and it saddened her. "Come with me," she said tugging on his sleeve. She dragged him to the house and he followed willingly. She led him to the living room and motioned him to sit down while she went to grab something from the bathroom.

She came back with a large first aid kit and sat in front of him. Inuyasha watched as she opened it and began rummaging through the items. "Take off your shirt," she said than noticed he was also bleeding on his legs. She gulped a little, "a-and your pants," she stuttered shyly as she went back to looking through the items in the box.

When she turned back she was relieved to see he was still wearing the boxers they lent him. They were a little torn, but a least they covered... Kagome pulled out some peroxide, infection spray and gauzes. She really wasn't sure what to do with the stab wounds. "Maybe I should take you to a hospital," she said.

"These wounds are nothing," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Your kidding!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "They'll heal in couple of days." he replied.

Kagome noticed he seemed to be refusing to make eye contact with her. She sighed lightly and began whipping off the blood. The stab wounds would leak out a bit as she did, but she was confused to see that they weren't bleeding as bad as they should be. For that moment she chose to ignore it.

Once she was done cleaning off they blood she sprayed one of the wounds with the spray. Inuyasha hissed in pain. Kagome giggled a little, "Sorry I should have told you. It might sting a bit," she said warmly.

Inuyasha let her spray each wound, occasionally wincing or hissing as she did. "Inuyasha," she said in a low voice, as she picked up the gauze. Inuyasha didn't look at her, "Can you please tell me...what you are?" she asked as she began wrapping the gauze around the wounds.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. At least that's what Kagome assumed, because by the time Inuyasha finally looked her in the eyes, she was finished wrapping all the wounds. "I don't really know myself, I don't know a lot..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I know that I'm not human," he replied, "and I'm also different from the others."

Kagome thought about what he meant by 'others'. Koga and the warriors flashed in her mind, "You mean...Koga and that other girl?" she asked, hoping she guessed it right. Inuyasha nodded, "It's...hard to explain," he said softly. Kagome nodded, she had another question, "Who were they?"

Inuyasha sighed, stroking his bangs a little. "They were my...they say they are my family." he chuckled a little, "some family... Let's just say we don't get along."

Kagome's eyes saddened and he turned his head away to look out the window. Kagome followed his gaze and looked out the window as well. It was a clear blue sky, with a few white clouds and the trees were blowing a bit from a breeze. "At home, if I can call it that...you couldn't see the sky. Not really, I mean. Just from a window. I never imagined...it was so big." Kagome looked back at the boy who seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

"Inuyasha," she said just above a whisper. Inuyasha shook his head and forced his eyes away from the window. "I don't really want to talk about it." Surprisingly he gave her a smile and Kagome's heart throbbed. His eyes and smile...seemed so sad.

"Kagome," he said still smiling, "I have to go now."

Kagome blinked and noticed he was already redressing in his kimono. "What do you mean go?" she asked, her tone sounding more panicked than she intended, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back," he replied sadly, as he slipped his arm through one of the sleeves.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the ground. Kagome heard him swallow hard before he looked back at her, "Because it was stupid for me to leave in the first place," he replied, "and...if I don't go back they'll keep coming. You'll get hurt...I know that." He turned away from her and began walking towards the living room door.

Kagome couldn't stop herself, she stepped after him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He flinched in surprise, looking over his shoulder to see her face burried in his back. "Kagome?" he asked as he looked down at her. Her face was burried in his hair and resting against his back.

Her body was trembling, he could feel it. "I was scared," she mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was she crying? "That man was scary but the worst part...I was so scared he was going to kill you."

Inuyasha blinked. He couldn't figure out what to say. "Inuyasha, please... If... If you don't want to leave than don't!" she said looking up at him.

Her eyes were red and filled with tears. Trails were left on her rosy cheeks. She's crying...for me? Inuyasha thought. This girl...this human girl is crying for me? Why? Kagome was just as confused as him, she had no clue what she was doing.

Inuyasha gulped and turned himself to face her, her arms never leaving his waist. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her, in a gentle embrace. She burried her face in his chest and sobbed. "Kagome." he said softly, "I don't want to put you in danger."

"Don't go back!" Kagome interrupted looking up at him again. "You don't have to tell me about you past if you don't want to. And I don't care if I'm in danger...just stay."

Inuyasha blushed and turned his face away from her. This women really is like her, he thought. Something about her made him want to hold her forever...made him want to kiss her. "Please," she whispered.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. She smiled brightly letting go of him. He did the same and watched her whipe the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She felt so relieved...so happy. She giggled as she looked over the dazed creature like boy. "Now," she said clapping her hands together, "I said get out of those clothes for a reason!" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "I still need to wash them," she winked and smiled. "It also looks like I might have to hem them..."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and began restripping his clothes. Kagome blushed as his pants hit the floor and she couldn't help but look away. "Uh Kagome?" he called. Kagome took a side view at him. "Do I take these off to?" he asked pointing down at the boxers.

Kagome's blush increased by the question. She looked back at Inuyasha who was tilting his head in confusion. "Uh," she mumbled, "we'll get you some clean clothes first"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her his room. She was pleased that Sota, left a few clothes folded on the desk. "Change into one of those," she said, pointing at them. He nodded and Kagome went back to the living room to gather his kimono, than she went back to the bathroom to the clothes he used that night.

Inuyasha got dressed, and began looking for Kagome. He sniffed a few times, but it was hard to locate her, since the whole house smelled like her. He wondered down the hall and stepped back when he heard a loud, vibrating sound coming from a room. He blinked and shook his head before slowly opening the door.

The sound was loud and made him jump back. Kagome looked at the door and smiled when she saw him peeking in. She finished pouring the detergent into the washing machine. "Finished getting dressed?" she asked calmly. Inuyasha nodded and passed the boxers he was holding through the door.

She smiled, taking them and throwing them into the machine. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked, still hiding behind the door.

Kagome looked at the machine and chuckled, walking to the door. Inuyasha hack away as she came out, and relaxed when she closed the door behind her. "It's a washing machine," she replied.

"It's loud..." he mumbled looking away.

Kagome chuckled to herself. It was funny that he seemed scared of a machine, and not of Koga, or even bleeding. He really is like a puppy. She remembered something that Koga said, "How does it feel to adopt a runaway stray?" Maybe...he really was a dog.

She sighed lightly as she thought about Koga again. It sure was an interesting morning.

Koga entered the darkened room with his arms around his head. A figure was sitting in the shadows by the window, "You wanted to see me master?" he said cooly.

For a moment the figure was silent, "yes," he replied in a low voice, "I changed my mind about bringing him back." The room fell silent again for a few long minutes. "About the human..."

"It's a women," Koga said smiling.

The figure was silent again, as if thinking something over. "I think I would like to meet her." he finally said.

Koga's eyes widened but blinked to regain his composure, before chuckling a little, "If you want me to kill her you just have to-"

"On the contrary...I want her to live."

Koga looked at the figure rather confused, "Master?"

The figure stood up, but remained hidden, "I want Inuyasha to enjoy his freedom for now, let him...think that he can be happy." the man chuckled devilishly, that even Koga had chills, "Than when the time comes...we'll use the girl."

Koga didn't say anything, just stood silently. "For now however...I would like to meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its Friskey! ok so i get two chapters into my story and already run into a writers block. *sigh* Now! answering a quick question from a reveiw. It was about Inuyasha wearing his kimono while fighting Koga. Ok so i sorry i didnt make it clear. He changed in the bathroom before he went outside. So So Sorry! So this chapter may be a bit dorky. Its also a bit shorter. It was actually going to be waaaay shorter but i really didnt want to jump straight into the main plot point. So im rambling again haha sorry. Ok ill give you all a hug and leave now...i love reviews :3 Fill free to ask questions**

**Dissclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat crossed legged as he watched Kagome hem some holes in his kimono. She would occasionally look up from her work, giving him a gentle smile. Each time Inuyasha would blush and turn his head away. After a few minutes she cut the last thread and held up the shirt garment. "Does this look ok?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha took it in his hands, looking it over. He sniffed it a few times and couldn't help but smile lightly to himself. It smelled clean, but he could also smell a hint of her scent burried on it. "Is it ok?" she asked again.

Inuyasha looked up from his kimono shirt and nodded. "Yah it's fine," he replied setting it on his lap. She smiled again and picked up the red pants.

When Kagome first washed the kimono she found it interesting that it seemed to dry on it's own, and although it was silk it also had fur like feel. Kagome was thankful when she found a red color of thread that matched perfectly. Inuyasha watched in silence the whole time. Kagome blushed a bit when she would look up and see those glowing yellow eyes staring at her.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but it seemed either he didn't want to tell her, or couldn't tell her. It did make sense though. The two only knew eachother for a day. Was his past really painful? She wondered. Kagome looked up from her work again. She felt incredibly at ease with him around, and she wondered if he felt the same. She stared at him for a long moment, and didn't even realize she pricked her finger a couple times. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Your bleeding!" he said raising her hand to his face.

Kagome blushed, as she realized he was right. Inuyasha stared sadly at her bleeding hand. "It's alright," she smiled at him, "It's not that bad."

Inuyasha gave her a scolding look before looking back at her hand. Kagome was surprised when he raised her finger to his mouth and stuck out his tounge. He closed his eyes and her blush intensified as he licked the blood from the palm of her hand up to the cut. He sucked gently on her finger for a about a minute, but to Kagome it felt like forever. If she wiggled her hand a little she could feel the tips of his fangs. The whole time she couldn't take her eyes of him.

His eyes opened a little and he looked up at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. His eyes were so gentle, almost loving. They were the complete opposite of his eyes when he was attacking Koga. He closed them again and sucked her finger for a few more seconds before taking it out of her mouth. She pulled her hand back, looking at the clean cut. It let out a small speck of blood, and she kind of wished he would do it again. "You should...take care of that," he said looking away from her.

She looked up at him rather disappointed but she smiled when she saw he was blushing himself. She giggled a little and stood from her seat. "I'll be right back," she said. Inuyasha nodded but didn't look in her direction.

Kagome smiled the whole way to the bathroom. She walked in and knelt in front of the first aide kit. She looked through it until she found a small bandage. She wrapped it around her finger and took another glance in the case. Looks like I need to by more gauze, she thought closing it.

She walked back into the room and her eyes widened when she saw the dog like boy lying on his side with his eyes closed, using his red kimono shirt as a pillow. Is he sleeping? She stepped closer to him and knelt down in front of him. She smiled down at him. Didn't he sleep last night? She wondered.

Kagome had the urge to touch his cheek, but shook the thought away. She moved herself back to her original seat and continued working on his red pants. Inuyasha would occasionally stur, making Kagome look up and smile. He's so cute when he sleeps, she thought. She felt another blush on her face, thinking about it.

She looked up at the time and sighed a bit. 1:30. She mentally scolded herself. With all the excitement that morning she forgot to make lunch for them. She stood up, looking down at him again. What would he like to eat? She thought hard for a moment and she grinned to herself.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked around a little confused. A similar scent filled his nose, his eyes brightened when he remembered what it was. He pulled himself up and walked out of the small room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Kagome turned around from the counter and smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Sleep well?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and stepped towards her. "I recognize that scent," he said looking over her shoulder.

He inhaled the hot steam, looking up at Kagome who was watching him rather amused. "I figured you'd want soba," she said. Inuyasha nodded and tried to hide his blush with his hair. Kagome giggled lightly and pulled some bowls from the cupboard.

Inuyasha smiled as she asked set them on the table, along with some chopsticks and a couple bowls of rice. He turned his face away from her, when she looked back at him. "It should be ready soon. Why don't you sit down for now?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and frowned when he saw Boyo stroking Kagome's leg. He growled and the cat looked up at him, and seemed to be smiling at him. Kagome looked between the two and picked Boyo from the ground. Inuyasha glared at the creature, as it purred in her arms. She could see what was going on between the two, and she tried her best to hold in her laughter.

Inuyasha growled again, as the cat gave him another smirk. Kagome took the cat from the room and when she came back Inuyasha growled was sitting with his arms and legs crossed on a chair. He looked like a jealous, pouting puppy. He giggled and walked over to the sword, grabbing the pot full of soba and walking to the table.

Inuyasha didn't make eye contact as she set portianed the noodles in their bowls. However his eyes did light up when he looked down at the food. Kagome was happy as she watched him gulp down the noodles. Inuyasha jumped when someone knocked on the door. Kagome giggled as she stood from her seat and left the room.

She opened the door and smiled at the delivery man. "Good afternoon Kagome," he smiled.

"Good afternoon," she replied than looked down at the package in his hand. "What did you bring me today?"

The man shrugged and laughed as he handed her the package. She took and and wrote her name on the clipboard he held out. "Thank you," she said and waved at him as he left.

She turned back in the house and chuckled when she saw Inuyasha peeking down the hall from the kitchen. She carried the package back to the kitchen and both sat down. She set the box down and Inuyasha leaned in to sniff it. "What's this?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged and smiled at him. Inuyasha pointed blushed and moved away from the package, and grabbed his noodles. He slurped at his noodles as he watched her open the box. She chuckled and pulled out a few keychains from it. They were small and each had a different animal on it, as well as small and paper with different sayings.

"What the hell are those things?" Inuyasha said looking at them in disgust.

Kagome chuckled, waving them a bit in front of her. "They're good luck charms. Arnet they cute?"

"Not really," he replied, slurping down more of his noodles.

She smiled and looked through the box of charms. She giggled as she pulled out one with a small white dog on it. She looked at it, it had the same yellow eyes as Inuyasha. "Hey why don't you have this one." she said raising it to her.

Inuyasha cringed when he looked at it. "Why would I want something like that?" he mumbled. Kagome waved it a little, "It looks like you doesn't it?" she laughed.

Inuyasha growled lightly, "I don't look anything like that thing."

Kagome chuckled looking at it again. If he didn't want it than...she would keep, it would remind her of him. She blushed setting it down on the table and began eating her noodles.

Inuyasha sat at the table and watched her do the dishes. The room was basically silent, except for the water splashing. Inuyasha's ears perked and he sniffed the air. "Your brother is back," he said.

Kagome looked at him and was about to ask, but the front door slid open. "I'm back!" a small voice said. Kagome gave Inuyasha a questioning look. "Where are you guys?" he called.

"Kitchen Sota!" she called.

Not long after Sota entered the kitchen with a big smile. "Hey guys," he said looking around the room. "You guys just eat now?" he asked rather confused.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't exactly tell thim about what happened earlier...than again there was probably blood splatter outside that he just didn't notice yet. "Hi Inuyasha!" he said running and hugging the confused white haired boy. Inuyasha rains winced a bit in pain.

The boy let go and studied Inuyasha for a moment. "What happened

Inuyasha?" he asked, looking at the injuries on his uncovered arms.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seemed to be giving her a expression say: Please don't tell him. Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at the concerned kid. "Don't worry about it." Sota stared at him for a minute.

"Hey Kagome," Sota began standing beside her, "Guess what I heard today?"

"What?"

"I heard that five men were attacked in the park yesterday by some wild animal," Sota said, his tone shaking a bit.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked at Inuyasha. He looked as if he wasn't listening. Kagome looked back at Sota, "Really?" she asked, not able to come up with anything else to say.

"Yah apparently one crawled out of the trees, and told police his friends were still back there...he died in the hospital though before they could ask questions." he replied. Kagome felt somewhat relieved that all of them died, and wondered if that was normal.

Inuyasha seemed unfazed by it. The only thing he didn't like was being called a 'wild animal'. Sota gave Kagome a questioning look, "You alright sis?" he asked. Kagome broke out her thoughts and nodded, looking back at him with a forced smile, "Yah...I just think it's a little scary." she said softly.

Inuyasha didn't look at them and walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house. Once outside he growled a bit to himself and jumped onto the roof; laying down, and resting his head on his arms. He stared at the clear blue sky and inhaled the small breeze. Something about her last sentence made him mad.

Kagome felt a little guilty saying that, as Inuyasha left. Sota didn't seem to notice Inuyasha leave, and sat down at the table. Kagome watched her little brother pull out his notebooks and begin working on his homework. She smiled and patted him playfully on his head as she walked by.

She opened the door and looked around for the 'dog' boy, but couldn't see him so she stepped out. She walked further and could see, just as she suspected, blood splatter on the dirt. She sighed, thinking about how to get rid of it before Sota noticed. As she turned back to the house, she could see a familiar figure on the roof. "Inuyasha?" she called walking towards it.

Inuyasha perked his head up, looking at her from the roof. She smiled up at him and he sighed, pulled himself up and jumped off the roof towards. Kagome jumped a bit when he landed in front of her, but kept her smile on, "What were you doing up there?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Thinking." The girls eyes saddened a bit and Inuyasha blushed a little. "It's nothing," he said scratching the back of his head.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a few minutes. He was so...beautiful. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed a crimson color and shook her head. "N-nothing," she stuttered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and sighed, crossing his arms. "Inuyasha can you help me?" she asked shyly Inuyasha gave her a confused look, but she simply smiled; pointing to the blood stains. They spent a couple of hours spraying the blood down and sweeping some of it away. Kagome was grateful Sota was doing his homework.

A couple of weeks went by rather normally. Both Inuyasha and Kagome expected another strange visit from Koga or another mysterious warrior. Kagome leaned against the counter, double checking the list she had written. She thought about whether Inuyasha would like to go with Sota. Since his arrival he's been pretty much clinging to her, not that she minded but she did want a little alone time. "Ok I don't think I forgot anything," she murmured to herself.

Inuyasha was sitting crossed legged on the table. It seemed to be new habbit of his, and it didn't matter how many times the siblings told him to use a chair. She took a side glance at him and smiled. Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her and she couldn't help but giggle. "Sota!" she called.

Sota entered the room a few moments later. "I made the shopping list," she started, handing the sheet of paper to him. "Take Inuyasha with you." she said looking at the now confused boy.

Sota's eyes brightened and he nodded, looking at Inuyasha with a big grin. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, looking from him than to Kagome. Kagome was counting some money before handing it to the boy. The boy looked at it and was a little confused. "Get what's on the list than buy some more clothes for him," she said mentioning to Inuyasha with her head. "You probably don't want to wear my dad's old hand-me-downs forever."

Sota giggled and pulled on Inuyasha's pant leg. "I don't want to leave without you," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

Kagome sighed and grinned, "Just have a guy's day ok," she innocently, "You'll have fun."

Inuyasha looked at the girl who seemed to mimicking his puppy face. He sighed deeply, pulling himself off the table. Sota smiled and began leaving the room. "Wait," Kagome said, making both stop and look at her questionably. She walked up to Inuyasha and slapped a hat on his head. "Just be careful about...you know."

Sota giggled and nodded again. Kagome watched the two leave yard. Inuyasha seemed to be sulking behind the kid and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. Once they disappeared down the stairs, she let out a relived sigh. She looked around the yard and wondered what she could do. Business at the temple was going fine, but she hadn't seen many customers or visitors for a couple of days.

She couldn't believe how much business decreased since her grandpa passed away, and wondered if half the people just came to see him. She walked over to a small shed and looked around. Her grandpa collected so much stuff and half of it she had no clue what half the stuff was.

Inuyasha rested his hand on the back of his head as he waited for Sota to pick out some things on a shelf. The store was filled with so many different scents that he began to feel a bit dizzy. "Hey Inuyasha," Sota said looking back at him, "Do you want this or this?" He asked holding up 2 boxes of different cookies.

Inuyasha shrugged. He learned quite quickly that the siblings ate many strange foods, some good, some gross. Sota seemed to be waiting for an answer and he sighed, pointing to the red box. Sota nodded and set it in the cart. He trudged behind the kid, sniffing around the store.

After Sota payed he lead Inuyasha to another store, this time a clothing store. He basically nodded to everything the boy showed him. He really didn't care, just wanted to go home. "Inuyasha why don't you pick out something now?" Sota asked rather annoyed.

Inuyasha gave a confused look and looked around the store. There were people staring at them, and he wondered if he should have worn those weird feet things...shoes? He tried to avoid them as much as he could because his claws hurt when he wore them.

He sighed as he looked blankly around the store from where he was standing. His eyes widened a bit when his eyes caught on a black leather jacket. Sota followed him to it and blushed as the dog like boy began sniffing it; earning the two a few more stares. Inuyasha didn't seem to noticed the stares anymore.

He pulled the jacket of the wall and pulled the it towards his face. It had a real strange scent. "I we buy it you can smell it all you want at home," Sota mumbled. Inuyasha looked down at him, than back to the jacket.

He nodded and the two took the few items to the till. The cashier was staring at him strangely, looking him up and down. Why did people have to look at him like that? Sota ended up carrying two bags, leaving Inuyasha with six. They walked passed a familiar restaurant, and he smiled to himself.

Kagome and him went there the day they met. "You want soba?" Sota asked, noticing Inuyasha staring at it. Inuyasha nodded and the two walked over to it, setting the bags down by the table.

As they waited for their food Inuyasha smelled something familiar...and it wasn't the soba. Inuyasha blinked as he tried to figure out the scent. His nose still hurt from the grocery store and every smell was fuzzy. This scent though...it worried him. It was a dangerously familiar scent. His eyes widened in realization, "Sota we have to go back now!" he said standing up and grabbing all the bags.

"What why?"

"We have to go!"

Kagome was sweeping outside. She was in a good mood. A couple of school girls came and she managed to sell a few charms. A large gust of wind blew and she groaned as her hair whipped in her face.

She turned around and jumped when she saw two figures standing not far from her. One was a woman with short black black hair, tied in a ponytail with a couple feathers. She was dressed in a white and pink yukata dress. She had a emotionless stare and she was fanning herself, almost hiding her reddish colored eyes. Kagome noticed something familiar about the women...her ears were pointed like Koga's.

The other was a man with long black hair, part of it tied above his head. He was dressed in a purple and black kimono and had emotionless brownish red eyes. He looked human though, but she couldn't be sure since his ears were hidden by him hair. Kagome gulped as she stared at the couple.

"H-hello," she said softly.

The man smiled at her and she blushed a bit. "Hello there," he said.

Kagome felt herself shaking a bit and tried her best not to let it show. "How can I help you?" she asked.

The woman closed her fan and looked at the man who was still smiling. "I'm looking for my dog," he replied closing his eyes, "he ran away not long ago."

Kagome immediately knew he was talking about Inuyasha. Was this the 'master' that Ayame girl mentioned? "Uh I see," she said.

The man opened his eyes and smirked deviously at her and she felt herself shudder. "My apologies miss," he said calmly, "My name is Naraku."

"I-I'm Kagome," she stuttered.

Naraku looked her over, and Kagome felt neverous under his gaze. What was this man going to do? The woman was also staring her down. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome blinked at the direct question.

"H-he's out," she replied.

Naraku nodded and looked around the yard. She couldn't tell if he was just looking around, or looking for Inuyasha. "To answer you question," he said looking back at her, "I am Inuyasha's master...or I was."

Kagome gulped as his gaze turned to a small glare. "Do you not have more questions?" he asked.

Kagome blinked out of her thoughts. She did, but this man was so...creepy that she could barely speak. "Do you not want to know what he is?" the man asked, after minutes of awkward silence.

"Uh," was all she could say.

Naraku smirked, crossing his arms. "Perhaps another time than," he said turning away from her.

"Wait," she said just above a whisper. The man looked over his shoulder at her. She bit her lip as she stared into the cold eyes. "What...what is he?"

Naraku smirked again looking away from her, "He's a special hybrid that I created. Well sort of created..."

"What?" she asked shyly.

Naraku chuckled and it made her skin crawl. "Does he scare you?" he asked.

The woman looked at her, tapping her fan on her chin. Kagome shook her head, even though Naraku couldn't see it. "No," she mumbled.

Naraku chuckled again, "Well he should..." he replied and took a few steps away, "Let's go Kagura."

The woman nodded and pulled out one of the feathers from her hair. "If you want more answers...than come see me some day," Naraku smirked at her. "I live in a house in front of the Mount Fuji. I'll be waiting for your visit."

Kagura gave Kagome a similar devilish smirk, before throwing the feather in the air. A strong gust of wind filled the temple grounds and Kagome felt she was going to be pulled back. She opened her eyes and both figures were gone. She blinked as she looked around for them. They just left? She thought worridly.

Kagome stared blankly at the spot the two stood at. Her head was beginning to hurt with all the questions she had. She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice calling her name, "Kagome!"

She looked up and gave a relieved smile at the man running towards her. "You guys are back already?"

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, brushing off the previous question.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine." Did he know Naraku was here? Inuyasha was looking around the yard, with a concerned expression on his face.

Inuyasha growled lightly in annoyance. If who he thought came here...his scent was blown away already. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe I was wrong, he thought.

Kagome stared up at the worried boy. She really did want to learn more about him...she wanted details about what he was. Naraku said he was 'created'. What did he mean? She shook her head as her head began to fill with questions. She couldn't go see Naraku...could she?

Sota came running towards them, panting hard for air. "Gees," he gasped, "What...was that...about?" he asked looking up a Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Kagome looked down at her panting little brother. They rushed back here, Kagome thought.

She smiled and grabbed a couple of the bags. Sota followed her to the house. Inuyasha took another look ans sniff around before sighing deeply and following the two.

After they ate Kagome helped Sota with some homework. Inuyasha disappeared not long after they started and Kagome assumed he was sulking on the roof. She could tell he was worried about something and she was positive it was about Naraku. Should she have told him?

She wanted Inuyasha to tell her about himself, but after two weeks he never said anything, and she promised she wouldn't ask. Still her curiosity was killing her. She had to many questions that needed to be answered. Should she talk to Naraku?, was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its Friskey! Man i feel bad. ive had this chapter done a while ago but i had so much to do lately that i forgot about it. Dont be mad cause i think youll like this chapter :3 and im working on chapter 5 so it should be out soon. I hope u like it. Im gonna go now BYE p.s. i love reviews**

**dissclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome sighed deeply, sitting up in her bed. She turned her head, squinting her eyes to see the time. It was around before four am, and she hadn't slept even a bit. She wondered if Inuyasha was still on the roof. He didn't want to come in last night so she and Sota just decided to leave the dog like boy alone.

Both her and him had things on their mind, even Sota could tell. He questioned Kagome earlier when she was helping him, but she shrugged it off and said it was nothing. Sota didn't seem convincd and Kagome was thankful he let it go. She brushed her bangs from her hair and looked toward the window.

The moon was slowly turning into a crescent shape but was bright enough to light her room. She pulled her covers off herself and walked towards her door. She krept quietly down the stairs and down the hall that led to Inuyasha's room. Hesitantly she opened the door and peaked inside. She sighed sadly to herself when she couldn't see him inside. Kagome closed the door and thought about whether she should look for him outside. Maybe they could talk.

She looked over to the front door and wondered if he maybe fell asleep outside. Kagome sighed again and made her way to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. She definitely didn't want to wake Sota. She took a few steps outside and looked up at the roof. Sure enough, the 'dog' boy was lying on the roof, just above her bedroom. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping, but knowing him, he probably wasn't.

Kagome walked over to the side of the house, were she put a ladder. Quietly she climbed up and peeked over the edge of the roof. His glowing yellow eyes were open, staring blankly at the sky. She stared at him in awe. His silver hair shinned more brightly in the moon's light.

Inuyasha sensed her presence and turned his head to her, making her jump a bit. "H-hi," she whispered, and climbed the rest of the ladder.

She pulled herself over the edge and slowly crawled towards him. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, sitting up.

Kagome shrugged and smiled lightly at him. "I couldn't sleep," she replied. She pulled her knees towards her and hugged them.

It was a cooler night than she thought. Inuyasha was wearing the jeans and muscle shirt from earlier, and she wondered if he was cold. Both were quiet for a few minutes, and simply stared at the trees ahead of them. "Your not cold?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really," he said, "What about you?"

Kagome shrugged again, "No," she replied. Truthfully she was a little chilly. Inuyasha sighed and moved closer to her. She flinched when she felt his arm wrap around her.

She felt her face turning red and prayed it was dark enough for him not to see it. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked looking at her. Kagome felt her blush intensify and tried her best not to look away. "Nothing... What about you? What's been on your mind?"

Inuyasha sighed looking away from her. There were lots of things he wanted to tell and ask her about. "Nothing really," he said. Kagome sensed his lie before he even said it. "You've been out here for a while," she whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, keeping his gaze at the trees.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what to say. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Inuyasha made her so nervous. Her eyes widened and she felt her blush come back on her face. Could it be she had a crush on Inuyasha?

"Kagome," he whispered. "I've been wondering for awhile..."

"Wondering what?" she asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at her. "Do you know a woman named Kikyo?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. She certainly wasn't expecting a question like that. She shook her head, "No why?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. "You look like her," he answered.

Kagome looked at him, but he seemed to be staring into a different world. Kikyo? She remembered something. He called her Kikyo once. Great?, she thought now she had another question. "Who is Kikyo?" she asked, than mentally slapped herself for asking out loud.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground below and seemed to be thinking about whether he should answer. "She...she's an old friend. Well she was...she died."

"Oh," she mumbled, staring sadly at the boy.

The two went quiet again. Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about. He had a blank, unreadable expression on. "Inuyasha...I want...I want to know more about you," she said softly.

Inuyasha turned to her and frowned a bit at her and removed his arm from her shoulder. "You said you didn't care if I don't tell you my past," he said.

Kagome bit her lip, "I-I know but..."

"Please don't ask me to tell you anything," he said quickly and Kagome was surprised about how panicked his voice sounded. "It's not...I just don't want to tell you...or anybody," he mumbled.

Kagome felt sad that he didn't seem to trust her. "Sorry," she whispered, "I know we just met not long ago. It makes sense that you don't trust me."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome felt herself fall backwards against the roof. She opened her eyes and stared widely into the glowing yellow eyes above her. Inuyasha had her pinned down by her shoulders. He seemed angry but as they stared at eachother him eyes softened. Kagome jumped when he rested his head against her chest.

Kagome blushed. She could feel Inuyasha breathing against her neck. Slowly she raised her arms to wrap them around the boy. His body, despite the cold, was warm. "Kagome," he whispered, "It's not that I don't trust you..."

Kagome could feel his body shaking, and she tightened her grip around him. He sniffled quietly and Kagome's eyes widened. He was...crying. Kagome rubbed his back gently for a moment but stopped when he pulled himself away to look down at her. Kagome felt her heart pound hard as she stared into those tear filled yellow eyes. Was his past really this painful?

The boy and the girl stared at eachother and eventually a small smile appeared on his lips. Kagome gulped as he leaned closer to her. Was he going to...? Inuyasha's lips locked on hers, and her eyes widened. He was kissing her! Kagome thought her heart was going to burst. She leaned forward a bit, deepening the kiss and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and pulled away gently and stared down at the dazed girl. He blushed hard and moved off of her. Kagome pulled herself up to a sitting position and stared at the boy. He was turned away from her, sitting crossed legged, and staring up at the moon. She felt her own blush grow on her face and she forced herself to crawl over to him.

He didn't look at her and that made Kagome somewhat sad. Still she couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe...maybe she did have a crush. No! She knew it was way beyond a simple crush. She leaned against him and Inuyasha's blush increased as she rested against his shoulder. He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and pulled her closer.

Kagome woke up and blinked in confusion. How did she get back into her room. Did she dream that? The thought that she made the kiss up was disappointing. However that thought was erased when she turned her head and her eyes locked onto a familiar boy. He was leaning against her wall with that peaceful sleeping face.

She smiled to herself as she watched him for a few minutes and wished she could stare at him forever. He must have carried me in, she thought happily, than blushed when she thought about it. She mentally groaned when she looked at the time.

Kagome took another glance at him, before pulling herself out of bed. Carefully, and quietly she exited her room and made her way downstairs. Sota of course was already awake, looking over his homework like usual. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully looking up from his work.

"Morning," she mumbled making her way to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Sota shrugged, "Omelettes?"

"You eat throse all the time," Kagome lectured.

"I like them!"

Kagome sighed deeply walking over to the fridge. She took out her ingredients and began mixing. Sota looked up again, "Is Inuyasha still sleeping?" Kagome nodded turning around as she stirred the bowl,"Yeah," she replied.

Sota sighed a bit and Kagome giggled. "Hey sis," Sota started. Kagome tilted her head as she waited for him to continue. "Did you find out what he is yet?" he asked practically in a whisper.

Kagome's eyes widened than saddened. "No," she replied turning away, "He doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

Great, she thought. She completely forgot what Naraku said to her. All she knew at the moment was he was a hybrid that Naraku 'sort of created'. What exactly did he mean? "Oh," her brother muttered.

The room went silent as both siblings went back to what they were doing. After they ate, Sota left, and was a bit disappointed he didn't get to say bye to Inuyasha. Kagome watched him leave before walking back up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and smiled lightly at the still sleeping boy.

As Kagome stared her curiosity began to grow again. She closed the door and crept back downstairs. It was a bad idea. She knew that.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what to do. She sighed walking down the hall to the laundry room. She looked around and was thankful she remembered to wash some of her clothes. She closed the door and quickly changed into a white shirt and a jean skirt. She quickly stepped into the kitchen, scribbling on a scrap of paper before practically running from the house.

She really hoped this wouldn't make Inuyasha mad...no, she really hoped Inuyasha wouldn't find out. She made her way through town and jumped on the first bus. She had no idea where to go in the first place. Her mind was racing the whole way.

The bus came to stopped at her destination and she looked up at the mountain in the distance. Where was she supposed to go from here? She wondered, stepping onto a pathway. She had been to mount Fuji before and never once saw a house. Than again she never walked all the way to the base of the mountain before. She never had a reason to, until now.

Kagome sighed as she thought about what might happen. And trembled at the thought, that Naraku might kill her, or hold her prisoner. Would he do that? She didn't know. She didn't no anything about him after all. Inuyasha didn't even mention him after Koga did, and despite probably knowing about his visit he never asked her.

Was Inuyasha that afraid of him? She sighed again. When she really thought about it, she knew nothing about the strange boy. Still she felt her feelings grow for him. If he wouldn't...or couldn't tell her anything than she would find out herself!

As if her thoughts were heard a familiar strong wind blew. Kagome groaned and stumbled a bit, and it slowly died down. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar woman standing not far from her, tapping her fan on her chin. "So you've come," she said, than a small smirk appeared on her face.

Kagome felt a chill crawl up her spin as she stared at the woman-Kargura. She gulped silently and nodded, "Y-yeah," she stuttered.

The woman's eyes stared coldly at her. As if trying to stare into her very soul. Than after a few long minutes she smiled. Kagome flinched as she plucked a feather from her hair, and threw it in the air. Kagome's eyes clenched as she felt herself being lifted up than thrown down. She thought Kagura and had decided to kill her, but to her surprise she landed on the ground on her feet.

She opened on of her eyes and saw she was standing, and perfectly fine. However what surprised her the most was the fact that she was no longer standing on the pathway she was on, and was now standing in front of a large wooden gate. She studied and assumed it was at least 5 stories high.

Her eyes were drawn back as she heard the gate open. Kagura stood silently as she waited for it to open. As it opened Kagome's eyes widened. The house inside could easily fit at least four of her house inside it. The yard was surrounded by bright green grass and trees, and looked almost like a garden. It didn't look nothing more than a wealthy man's house. What was so wrong with living here? She wondered.

Kagura began walking inside and Kagome quietly followed behind. She looked around in every direction, but only saw more garden until it reached the fence. She had expected to see someone like Koga or that other girl Ayame. Neither of them were in sight and she wondered where inside they could be.

Kagura stopped in front of the large door and turned to her. Kagome blinked in confusion and stared back. "Tell me miss. Kagome, why did you come here?"

Kagome looked at the ground ans bit her lip. Her plan wasn't well thought through, she knew that. "I just...want to learn more about him," she whispered, blushing a bit.

Kagura sighed looking at the door, "What if you learn something...horrible?" she asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the Woman. Kagura shook her head and opened the door.

Kagome looked inside and wasn't surprised to see it was well decorated. She kinda thought a house this large would be a waiste of money. As Kagura led her through the house she kept searching for someone like Koga or someone similar to Kagura. The only person she could see was Kagura; which made the house seem lonely.

Kagura opened a door and Kagome peeked inside and got rather nervous. It was a large dark room. Kagura motioned her to enter inside and she slowly walked in. The woman followed behind, closing the door and standing next to Kagome. "Master, Miss. Kagome is here to visit," she said in a low, calm voice.

"I'm aware of that," a familiar deep voice said.

Kagome gulped as she heard movement leave the darkest part of the room. Naraku stepped out and gave Kagome a sinister smile. "Nice to see you again," he said. He motioned Kagome to sit at a small table and she complied.

Kagome sat quietly as she thought about what she was supposed to say and ask. Naraku seemed to be studying her and chuckled, causing Kagome to jump. "You seek answers. Am I right?" Kagome nodded.

"My pets," he began moitioning to Kagura, "They were an experiment of mine."

"Experiment?" she whispered, clenching her fists a bit.

Naraku nodded, "Yes, although I can't go into details. They were created and raised solely to be..." he trailed off and Kagome bit her lip. "Inuyasha is different however. To put it more clearly...he is a failed experiment."

Kagome felt anger rising in her stomach. She took a quick glance at Kagura. She seemed to understand the true meaning behind his words. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Naraku chuckled as he looked over to Kagura. The woman nodded and walked out of the room. Onc she closed the door, the room fell silent, and Kagome's nervousness increased. "I have a favor Kagome," Naraku said, after a few long minutes.

Kagome gulped as she waited for him to continue. "I would like you to return my pet," he said resting on his arm. "He shouldn't have left in the first place. I would like him back."

Kagome bit her lip hard, and almost tasted blood. His voice was so cold that it chilled her down to her core. "I didn't exactly get my answers," she replied as calmly as she could, "I still don't know why he left in the first place."

Naraku gave her a small glare for a brief moment, but it disappeared so quickly that Kagome was unsure whether she saw it. "Inuyasha has always been different from my other pets. Still, different or not I raised and trained him like the others."

"Don't call him a pet," Kagome whispered angrily, more to herself.

"They are not human Miss. Despite what you want to believe...that boy is a monster." Kagome's eyes widened. He couldn't be a monster, she thought. "You can get hurt...no both of you can get hurt if you saw his 'true' self."

"What do you mean," she asked. All Naraku was doing was making more questions for her.

Naraku sighed, stroking his bangs and looking to the side. "About a year ago Inuyasha's power unleashed. An assistant of mine was killed by him. In fact that could be why he was tamed by you...you and my assistant...Kikyo look almost identical."

Kagome bit her lip. The name Kikyo popped up again. "I don't understand," she said softly, looking down at the table.

"Kikyo was Inuyasha's caretaker. He was quite infatuated with her...he loved her. Doesn't that explain why he likes you so much?" Naraku smirked, "He escaped because he felt guilty for her death. He didn't want to live in the place that his lover died in. Than...he found you. A girl who looks and acts the same. You are mearly a replacement Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart ache at those words. Was that really true? Was that all there was? So when he kissed me he was thinking of her?, she thought sadly. "Kagome I'm aware this may hurt you, but his feelings for you are fake. My pet suffered greatly when he killed Kikyo...and I would hate to see him suffer when he kills you. For both of your safely I would recommend giving him back. It would even be best for your family...and your town. He is extremely dangerous."

Inuyasha walked down the stairs ans was rather disappointed when he didn't find anyone in the kitchen. He walked inside and sighed. There was a something on the table that caught his eye. I was a piece of paper resting on a piece of cloth;paper which he knew was covering his breakfast. He smiled lightly and walked towards the table that he picked the note up and raised it to his face.

'I've gone out for a bit. I'll be back soon so please stay home. Kagome.'

Inuyasha sighed and raised the cloth from the plate. She left him some eggs, toast, and one of his new favorite foods; bacon. He pressed his finger against the food. It was cold by now. He sighed, sitting down.

After he ate he stayed in the living room. Kagome and Sota both told him to stay inside during the day and when they weren't home. He stared blankly at the wall as he waited. After a couple of hours he finally heard the door open. His eyes brightened and he jumped up from his seat and walked quickly to the door. He smiled when he saw the girl walk inside.

The smile however, quickly faded as she turned to face him. Her eyes were so red, puffy and sad looking. Had she been crying? "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked walking towards her.

Kagome stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him. "Inuyasha...I want you to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Friskey is back! hahaha. Its been awhile huh? Sorry i took so long. Now im going to be honest and tell you that i am not fully pleased with this chapter. Mainly because my originalwas deleted when my computer froze and i was stupid to not have saved it. *sigh* i apologize. So i was frustrated and rewrote it a couple times. Than i kind of set it aside and didnt upload it because i thought i could make it better. So now i just decided to upload it because i know you guys have been waiting. Chapter 6 is almost done and look forward to it. Its going to be long funny and action pact. Should i have said spoiler alert? haha ok Im going to stop talking now. Hugs and cookies. :3 P.S. i love reviews**

**Dissclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. What did she just say? Her words echoed through his head, "I want you to go home," That's what she said...But why?

Inuyasha stared in shock at the girl who was staring blankly at the floor. "Kagome... What happened?" he asked

Kagome didn't reply. She really didn't know what to say right now. Her mind was so jumbled with new information and questions. Inuyasha stepped forward but stopped when Kagome looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. It was the first time she ever looked at him like that, and he felt his heart clench.

She looked back at the floor and let out a shuddering breath. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Why was she so frightened? He thought for a moment but it didn't take long before a thought entered his head. His eyes widened, "Kagome did...did one my siblings scare you?" he asked lowly.

Kagome shook her head and he heard her chuckle lightly. "N-no," she said looking up at him. "Inuyasha just...please...please go home."

Inuyasha stepped back when his eyes locked with hers. Something was very wrong. "Kagome-"

"Just go home Inuyasha!" she cried, making Inuyasha jump in surprise. "You don't belong here! You need to go home!"

"Why!" Inuyasha growled, "What happened?!"

Kagome frowned and exhaled a deep breath, "Why should I tell you. You haven't told me anything!"

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow as he stared down at her. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome looked up at him with a sad expression. "You haven't told me anything about yourself," she whispered, "I wanted to learn about you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she continued. "I couldn't help it. I needed to know what you were at least," she said, "I didn't care about much else." That was a lie and she knew it. She also wanted to know who Kikyo was.

Kagome was surprised when she saw Inuyasha's expression. It was completely unreadable. The room went silence as the two stared at eachother. Inuyasha than walked towards her and leaned closer, sniffing around her neck. Kagome flinched and pulled away.

She shuddered as she heard Inuyasha growl lowly, and hesitated looking up at him. His eyes were glowing with rage and hatred. Kagome was scared for a minute but noticed he wasn't looking her in the eyes. "You met him," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, "You met Naraku."

Kagome nodded and within a second she felt Inuyasha grab her shoulders and push her back;slamming and pinning her against the wall. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into Inuyasha's angry eyes. "I suspected it a while ago," he growled and Kagome wished that she would have told him of their first meeting. "Listen Kagome," he said in serious tone, "Whatever you heard from Naraku. Don't believe it."

Kagome was about to open her mouth but Inuyasha interrupted her again. "Even if I go back...he'll kill you," he said, "It won't matter now."

"W-what?" she asked.

"I said it doesn't matter now!" Inuyasha repeated, his voice angry but almost sounding panicked.

The room was silent; well except for the low growls coming from the boy. Kagome was beyond confused. Everything she learned from Naraku...was it really a lie? He seemed to be telling the truth, but she didn't know him like Inuyasha did. This made her frustrated.

Inuyasha noticed the confusion on her face and stopped growling. He bit his lip as he tried to think about what to say. After a few more seconds in silence, he took a deep breath. "Kagome...I-I'm sorry," he whispered lowering his head.

Kagome's eyes widened at the words. Did he just apologize? But what for? Kagome let out a 'huh' sound, hoping to get an explentation. However the boy didn't seem to have heard her, or simply didn't take notice to it. "Why...are you sorry?" she said.

Inuyasha looked up at her. His expression was so sad looking, like he was a small dog getting a smack by his master. She felt pained to see it, but waited for his response. Instead of a reply though, Inuyasha leaned in and locked his lips on her.

The girls eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, before she aloud herself to kiss him back. Kagome felt like her legs would give out from under her, and she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck for support; causing her to pull him closer.

Inuyasha bit gently on her bottom lip, making her gasp a little bit in surprise. Inuyasha slipped his tounge in and began roaming around in her mouth. Kagome made no move of resisting. As the kiss deepened, Kagome eventually realized she could feel Inuyasha's fangs against her tounge. It was strange to her, like she was kissing a beast. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she thought about the comment.

After a few minutes the two pulled away, gasping lightly. Their eyes were both clouded like they were in a daze. Inuyasha was the first to recover, and a light shade of pink covered his cheeks. Kagome smiled to herself as she stared at the embarrassed boy, but it faded quickly. Maybe she should ask him, she thought.

Inuyasha seemed to sense that she was going to say something, and bit his lip. He really didn't want to answer any questions about what happened back at that place. The dog like boy held back an angry frustrated growl. He knew what Naraku was planning. Inuyasha tensed as he thought more about it. Maybe he did tell her the truth.

Kagome stared up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, but his eyes looked angry, but somewhat tired. "Inuyasha," she said quietly, "C-can-"

"I don't know," he interrupted, "I don't..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded so panicked and scared.

"Kagome what did Naraku tell you?" he cut her off again.

Kagome looked at the floor with saddened eyes. He told her lots of things, were was she supposed to begin? Inuyasha groaned impatiently, and the girl looked up at him. "He said that your a monster," she whispered.

Kagome tensed as Inuyasha let out a dry chuckle. "You knew that already though," he smirked, "What? Seeing me kill humans and fight like an animal wasn't enough to tell you that?"

Inuyasha's voice was a combination between 'cocky' and 'sad', and Kagome felt a tinge of guilt, and stupidity. Inuyasha sighed before the room could return to awkward silence. "Kagome," he whispered. Kagome looked up at him slowly. "If I tell you things from my past, you''ll fear me."

Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could speak Inuyasha continued, "The fact that you want me to leave after hearing things from Naraku is proof," he said sadly, "I'm sorry...I guess you may be right."

Kagome let out a 'huh' sound and Inuyasha sighed, but than smiled lightly. "Naraku never lets us have anything for long. Sooner of later he's going to loose his patients with me." Inuyasha's words held a tinge of bitterness. "Still...I know that even if I go back he'll do something to you, just so I don't have anything again. Even if I'm locked up he'll make sure I have no reason to try and escape again."

For a minute Kagome thought he was going to punch something, or someone. Hesitantly she decided she had to pry further while they were close to the subject she desperately wanted to know about. "Inuyasha can you just answer one question?" she asked.

The dog like boy turned his head to her and groaned. Why did this woman keep pressing the issue. The girl gave him the best pouty smile she could and Inuyasha groaned again because it was working. He turned away from her and nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for what might happen. "Who is Kikyo?"

Naraku stared blankly at the dark walls of his room, Kagura sitting patiently at his side. He chuckled and she shivered, turning to him. A small grin was on his smug face and he chuckled again and it got louder. "Master Naraku?" she asked.

Naraku seased his random laughter and looked at her. His eyes narrowed and she shuddered in fear. "Kagura what do you suppose would happen if I gave Inuyasha a present?" he asked in a sadistic voice.

"I-I'm not sure," she said, with fear and confusion. "What kind of present?"

Kagura bit her lip as the man stood from his position and walked towards the door. "I want a little more entertainment," he said. Once he made it to the edge of the room he turned around and paced to the other side, and repeated the process. The grin on Naraku's face widened. Kagura watched as her Master cooked up some sort of plan. Whatever it was, Kagura knew it was going to be bad.

Naraku stopped pacing and turned his head to his confused pet. "Get Kanna," he ordered. Kagura gulped silently and nodded.

Inuyasha's face paled as the name rang through his head. It had been a while since he thought of her. "She...was an assistant," he said.

"Yah but she must have been more than that," kagome said more to herself than to him.

"I guess she was," he replied, lowering his head a bit. Yes, Kikyo was much more than that.

"You loved her?"kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a small pink blush appeared on his face. So it is true, kagome thought. "Than how could...you...kill her?" she said and instantly regretted it.

Inuyasha's expression went blank and unreadable. He stepped back a bit, hiding his eyes under his silver bangs. "He told you that?" he whispered.

"Ye-yeah," Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha's body began to shake lightly, and Kagome had to holding a gasp. She looked closer at Inuyasha's hidden face and she felt a extreme feeling of guilt. His face looked pained as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up and Kagome felt crushed by his sad expression. He took a small quick breath and closed his eyes. "I was... I was human once...before," he said softly like the words had come from the mouth of a ghost.

Kagome's eyes widened as she repeated the phrase in her head. Human once? "W-what?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. "I don't remember much of it...I was pretty young when I changed," he said. "probably around five or six."

Kagome was intrigued to say the least. Inuyasha was actually talking now. "How did it happen?" she asked hesitantly.

The puppy like boy let out a 'hmmf' sound and gritted his teeth. "Naraku took me from my mother...killed her, and changed me." he spoke bluntly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled finding the right words. Luckily she didn't have to because Inuyasha continued. "It was in some kind of needle and I don't know how to describe the feeling of the it entering your body. It felt as if my body was being electrocuted on the inside. It burned, and rapidly changed some of my features within minutes."

"What...what do you mean?"

Inuyasha pulled a piece of his long hair and held it in front of him. He looked at it as if he was examining it, before looking back at Kagome. "When I was human my hair was black," he smirked.

Kagome gasped lightly in surprise and tried to imagine what the boy would look like with black hair. It was hard for her. "My hair and eyes changed first. They were the less painful changes, and appeared almost instantly." he continued looking back at the hair in his hand. "My claws and fangs came about a week later. It was a slow process, and I remember my fingers and gums bleeding as they slowly grew."

Inuyasha's eyes looked up, like he was trying to see his ears. "My ears came last and that was sort of a problem."

"Why?" Kagome asked getting more and more interested.

Inuyasha winced at the memory and then let out a deep sigh. "Whatever Naraku uses on us can cause mutation. You may have noticed Koga's tail." Kagome remembered the wolf like boy. She nodded as she imagined the swaying of the wolf's brown tail.

"The final image is supposed to appear mostly human. The ears were supposed to be the only exception, but like I said it can cause different forms of mutation.

Whatever it is, it contains chemicals and the DNA of animals. When entered into the human body the chemicals eat away at pieces of your own DNA, while the animal DNA repairs and combines with it. Sometimes the dose is to much for one to handle and it tries to mutated the whole body.

My ears came after 2 weeks and it was extremely painful. Apparently the DNA was enhancing my senses when my body began rejecting it. It felt as if my head was going to explode from the pain."

Destroying, repairing, and than enhancing one's DNA? Was something like that really possible? Kagome wondered. It sounded like something from one of Sota's comic books.

"About two years ago I got into a bit of a misunderstanding with some assistants and my true self appeared. I didn't hesitate killing them. They were training me to kill so I killed," he said in a strange devious voice.

"I can't remember what happened during, but before I felt a strange power take over me. I let all my rage out at once and I changed into...a real monster."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of Inuyasha changing. Sure any normal girl would be scared of him now, considering he didn't hesitate to kill her stalkers when they first met. She also remembered the way he fought with Koga. He was like a wild animal, but how could he be worse than that?

"I got quite the punishment after I changed back. I wish I could remember it more, so I knew if I really deserved it."

The strange dog boy went quiet again as hesitated continuing. "I was sent to the medical room half dead and Kikyo was the nurse at the time."

Kagome flinched when she heard the name Kikyo and when she heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. "I sure gave her a hard time," he smiled, crossing his arms. "I guess you could say us...whatever we are...we're like wild animals when injured real bad. Survival instincts are much more stronger and we fight to protect ourselves...but I guess even humans can get like that.

"Kikyo was different from the other assistants, nurses, and scientists. She had different ideas of how we should be taken care of. I didn't trust her at all. Hell, I didn't trust anybody. In that place you can't.

Kikyo was pretty determined to prove we could be controlled in different ways so Naraku decided to give me to her as an experiment. She spent weeks of trying to tame me and I even went far enough to try and attack her a few times.

She kept trying though and eventually I asked her to, fuck off and give up." Inuyasha smiled at the memory, "and she laughed in excitement. Saying she was glad I finally said something to her."

Kagome could sense the happiness in Inuyasha as he talked about Kikyo. "She explained to me that I shouldn't kill, attack or even try to harm anything without good reason. It was strange to hear an accomplice of Naraku talking like that. All the rest viewed us as nothing more than monsters...Naraku's pets.

Despite the hard times I gave her she always smiled tenderly at me. After a while I couldn't get her out of my mind and I guess you could say...," he blushed and kagome felt her heart clenching with jealously.

"She told me her plan of tying to control me and at first I hesitated to trust her again. She apologized and explained that she wanted to help me escape. One day she brought me a simple drawn map of the dungeons and the house. Explained to me that I had to memorize it in case something happened to our original plan. She said she wanted me to taste the freedom I was denied...and promised me that I would get to experience it. The main plan was basically her trying to sneak me out, but she was caught before she even made it to my door." Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"We were brought before Naraku and..."

*flashback*

Naraku glared at the two bloody beings. Despite the deep injuries, Kikyo kept her composure and sat calmly in front of the sadist. Inuyasha however was scared. Despite growing up there, he barely ever had to be brought before his master. Naraku didn't have the time to be bothered, whenever one of his pets have been misbehaving. Which meant their situation was bad.

Inuyasha was chained on all his limbs as two large men held them tightly. Naraku stood up and his glare intensified under the shadows of the room. "So you planned on letting my pet outside?" he questioned turning to Kikyo.

"He deserves to be outside. They all should be aloud out once in a while." Kikyo stated.

Naraku smirked, "I let them out when I think they are ready and fully obedient," he said looking at the scared but angry looking boy. "Kikyo I told you when you were hired not to get attached to that creature."

Naraku pointed at Inuyasha and the boy's eyes widened. Kikyo growled and stood from her position, ignoring the shots of pain. "He isn't just some creature you can control!" she spat, "They we're created from a human, so they have just as many feelings as a human."

Naraku chuckled and walked towards the chained boy. Inuyasha felt his body shaking as his master walked closer to him. Gently Naraku rang his fingers through Inuyasha's long hair. Inuyasha looked up at him with wide eyes and Naraku stroked his cheek.

Without warning Naraku swung back his arm and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha coughed from the sudden force. "Tell me woman," Naraku continued, grasping Inuyasha's pale face, "Do you love this pathetic animal?"

Kikyo didn't answer and Naraku let out a sadistic laugh. "My," he chuckled leaning closer towards the boy's terrified face, "I suppose your current form is quite attractive isn't it?" he grinned, causing the scared little pet to shiver in his grasp."Why don't we...show her your true form."

Inuyasha tensed at the words and Naraku let the boy go. He slowly pulled a small syringe from his lab coat pocket. A glowling red liquid was inside and could easily be mistaken for blood. Kikyo was about to lunge at him, but a guard grabbed her and held her back. "Inuyasha!" she called, in fear for the boy's safely.

Naraku grinned and dug his hand in Inuyasha hair and gripped tightly. Inuyasha groaned as he yanked his head back, exposing his slim pale neck. Taking another glance at the frightened woman watching, he chuckled and slowly guided the needle to his neck.

Inuyasha stiffened as his eyes gazed on the needle. The guards holding him had a pretty good grip on his chains forcing him to stay in place as the needle drew closer to his flesh.

The boy's eyes widened as the long needed slowly enter his skin. Naraku chuckled and began pressing slowly down, injecting the red liquid.

Inuyasha let out an unusual choked groan. His eyes and fist clenched and his face twisted in pain. By the time all the liquid was inserted, the boy was screaming in agony. Kikyo watched in horror as the boy let out gasps, groans and choked up screams. Naraku pulled his hand rather harshly from his hair and watched as the boy's body shook rapidly.

Inuyasha cried as the hot liquid slowly spread through his body. His heart pounded hard in his chest, while all his muscles burned in pain. Forcing his head up, Inuyasha looked to his side to see Kikyo. Her eyes and mouth were wide and Inuyasha felt pained to see such a terrified look on her graceful features.

Inuyasha than let out a loud painful cry and the guard tightened their grip as Inuyasha's eyes turned completely white. Kikyo gasped as the whites of his eyes slowly faded into a blood red and his pupils thinned and turned a bright ominous shade of blue.

"What did you do to him?!" Kikyo growled.

Naraku chuckled as he watched the boy dig his ' much longer' claws into his wooden floor. "This is what this boy really is. It's his true self."

Inuyasha's head flung back as he screamed and his fangs slowly grew longer and more sharp. "I think killing the woman he loves is enough punishment for him." he said, in a cold tedious voice that sent chills down Kikyo's spine.

Naraku walked towards the door and the all the guards let go of their prisoners. Kikyo gasped as they all the bolted from the room, leaving her alone with the new beast.

Kikyo run to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She felt true fear as she began to hear soft growling behind her. It was a deadly, warning, growl; similar to an animal about to launch it's attack. Kikyo stiffened as she turned and was immediately swatted by the creature.

**flashback over**

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha explained what happened. Anger began to well up inside of her as she thought about how sick this Naraku could really be. She was pulled away from her thoughts as Inuyasha's sad, puppy like, eyes gazed up at her. Intense anger, and pitty, that's all she could feel while staring at the boy, but she couldn't find any words to say to him.

He sighed lightly, "I guess I did kill her," he said sadly, "I killed her in cold blood and didn't realise it until I calmed down."

He bit his lip, clenching his fists tighter. "When I woke up with her blood on my hands I thought for sure I would lose my mind in despair... After a couple months of refusing to eat and train Naraku began growing more frustrated with me. Said I shouldn't let the lies of a weak human get to me."

"Poor Inuyasha. Promised so much and received nothing, but misery. Forget it Inuyasha. Forget this 'so called' freedom she mentioned. It isn't real." That's what Naraku said.

Inuyasha blinked looking back at the shocked and confused girl. Inuyasha chuckled to himself and stepped towards her. "Even after a year I couldn't bring myself to simply forget what she promised me.

The map that Kikyo had given me was long gone, but I memorized it like Kikyo asked. I looked the map over repeatedly until I could visualize even the dents in the paper. One day I was determined to leave...and I did."

Kagome's mouth fell open at how he just simply said it. There was no way he simply left. Where was the grand escape story? Kagome was about to ask but noticed the pained and dazed expression on the boy's face. She smiled to herself. He was still thinking of her.

Both, the girl and the boy jumped when they heard the door to the small house slide open. Sota walked inside, looking tired. He blinked in confusion at the strange silence in the room. "What's up?" he asked, tilting his head to side as he studied the startled looks on their faces.

"Oh Sota," she said, forcing a welcoming smile. "How was school?"

Sota was still a little confused but answered, "It was alright."

After a moment the forced smile turned real. "Well I guess everyone's hungry?" she asked, giggling a bit.

Sota's eyes brightened and he nodded excitedly. "Yah!" Inuyasha looked at the two siblings and smiled.

They both walked past him and made their way to the kitchen. Kagome stopped when she noticed that the boy wasn't following them. "Inuyasha?"

"I couldn't resist," he whispered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "She promised me. Her last words were, I promised you. They were so peaceful and despite facing death she still was smiling that gentle smile." he said looking back at the girl. "It was to hard to forget or resist. I had to escape."

Without another word Inuyasha walked outside and kagome watched him jump up to the roof. She sighed, and decided to leave the boy alone. She felt suddenly guilty for asking him, but she could tell there were many things the boy was still hiding.

Inuyasha stood on the roof with his nose in the air. He could smell something coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Friskey is back! Ok so this chapter is quite long and for once i am pleased with it. I didnt really edit before uploading...more or less skimmed it. So i apologize if there are any errors.**

**I should also give you a warning. There is alcohol use in this chapter along with umm...well i guess youll find out. I dont really want to say more so i better go now. **

**Dissclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Inuyasha tensed as he recognised the scent. It smelt misty, cold, and almost void of life. He chuckled to himself, sitting down on the tiled roof. If it was who thought it was, they weren't moving very fast. He crossed his arms and stared blankly as the presence slowly drew closer. He took another sniff and estimated they would be here by morning.

Kagome sighed when she noticed Inuyasha didn't eat his breakfast. exhaling deeply she called, "Buyo!" After a couple minutes the fat little cat wobbled into the room. She set the full plate on the floor and allowed the cat to eat the contents.

"You always complain that Buyo is fat," Sota said as he watched the cat nibble on the food, "but your the one who feeds him so much."

Kagome ignored the comment at watched the cat blankly. She had a lot of things on her mind right now and she really wasn't paying much attention to what her brother was saying. The boy seemed to take the hint and ate his food in silence, than proceeded to pull his homework from his bag.

Kagome looked up from the dishes, towards the clock. It was getting late now and the sun was already setting. Inuyasha hadn't come inside for a couple of hours and Kagome felt a little worried. Normally she wouldnt care that the strange dog, would spend all his time outside, but with what he told her she was a little concerned. It had been a couple days since then and he barely came inside.

After she was done the dishes she told her brother she was going outside. She climbed up onto the roof and sat next to the boy, not looking at the confused expression staring at her. She looked at the orange sunset and smiled. It was the same shades of orange and purple that filled the sky on that day.

Finally turning her head to look at the boy, she smiled. Inuyasha blushed a bit and Kagome giggled when she saw the white furry ears twitch. "I have one more question for you," she said.

Inuyasha tensed and nodded slowly. "When we first met...what did you think of me?" she asked, feeling the burning blush on her face.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the random question. He remembered that night well. It was the same night he escaped. He bit his lips as he recalled passing out in those trees. He wasn't even quite sure how he got there, but he definitely remembered his awakening.

"Well...I thought you could of just shook me awake, instead of tripping over me like that," he chuckled. Kagome giggled to as she remembered her little trip. Inuyasha went quiet for a moment. "When I first woke up I was in a complete daze. I really didn't know where I was at the time, but I knew I didn't like your...little friends."

Kagome was a little confused, but than he faces of her stalkers appeared in her mind. She chuckled a bit, "Yah...my friends."

"You looked so terrified," he whispered sadly, "my instincts kicked in and I attacked. Afterwards I thought I made a mistake. I thought for sure that I would scare you more than they did, but I didn't. You were really strange."

Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was calling her strange. "Me? Your the one with white hair and ears, and your calling me strange?"

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome thought her heart skipped a beat. "A strange girl meets a strange boy. The strange girl feeds him strange food and takes him to a strange house," he chuckled. "I'll admit I was kind of scared of you."

Kagome remembered how the boy looked that night. He looked like a frightened animal. An animal that had been abused it's whole life. I guess it wasn't far from the truth. "Pretty funny huh," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"I was more scared of those guys than I was of you. A normal girl would have screamed when she saw you, but I was so relieved." she said, "I guess I really am strange."

Inuyasha and Kagome both giggled. Inuyasha was the first to go quiet and Kagome could see pained expression reappear. "Hey uh," she mumbled, getting Inuyasha's attention. "I was thinking of going out with a couple friends tonight." Inuyasha tensed and looked in the direction of the scent. Kagome sensed he was worried. "Come with me?"

Inuyasha was surprised by the invitation and turned back to her with wide, confused eyes. She giggled under the stare and pulled her legs towards her. She hugged them and burried her face in her knees. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to believe anymore. I've been so confused since I met you...and a little depressed."

Inuyasha saddened as she spoke. She peeked up from her position and smiled that innocent smile. "But I also feel happy," she continued, "I''ve decided to trust you."

The dog like boy felt a small flutter in the pit of his stomach. This girl really had a way of getting to him. "I'm sure you'll like my friends and I want you to have some fun," she continued.

Inuyasha gazed at her, his confusion written on his face. He flinched when he felt her hand touch his knee. He gulped silently as he looked from her hand, back to her. "Trust me...you'll have fun," she said.

Inuyasha pondered the proposal before nodding slowly. The girls eyes brightened and her smile grew into a pleased grin. "Great!" she said standing up. She gripped the clothing on his shoulder and pulled him up quickly.

She was definitely stronger than she looked. Inuyasha barely had time to balance himself on the roof, before he was dragged across it, towards the edge. He frowned and turned the girl over quickly, gaining a surprised look from the her. He wrapped his arms around her and before she could resist he leaped into the air.

Kagome screamed as she felt air whip past her and than she felt the intense sensation of falling. Inuyasha stared at her with a comical grin on his face, as the girl screamed in his arms. He couldn't help but laugh and Kagome opened her eyes to see they were on the ground.

She felt a blush return to her face in embarrassment and she pulled away from the boy. "Let's...let's go get ready," she mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassed expression.

Inuyasha nodded and followed her in the house. Kagome entered Inuyasha's room and walked towards the dresser. She opened it and looked through the clothes inside. She blushed when she found the item she was looking for. She pulled them out quickly and threw them to Inuyasha, who caught them. He examined the strange black pants, before giving a puzzling look to Kagome.

She blushed, when she saw the boy take his pants off. "Hey!" she growled, " at least wait till I turn around first!" she said tuning back to the dresser.

She pulled out a black muscle shirt and turned around to see Inuyasha wrestling on he ground as he tried to pull the black 'leather' pants up. Kagome giggled and walked over to the strange boy. Maybe trying to him get into something like this was a bad idea. When Kagome bought the pants she couldn't help but think he would look good in them.

With Kagome's help Inuyasha got into the pants and stood up. He gave a somewhat sour looked at the pants before looking up at the blushing, and very pleased Kagome. "They're...kind of tight," he mumbled.

"Well duh they're made of leather," she said and walked towards him. She handed him the shirt and walked out of the room. "I'll be getting ready upstairs." she said.

Inuyasha watched as she trudged up the stairs. He sighed looking down at his pants again. He had the urge to rip them off, but decided against it. He pulled off the shirt he as wearing a slipped the tight muscle shirt on. "Wow Inuyasha," a small voice said behind him.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Sota looking up and down. "That's quite the interesting look," he chuckled.

Inuyasha growled but nodded, causing the small boy behind him to laugh. "I don't remember buying those when we went shopping," Sota said and began walking around Inuyasha. "Kagome must have got them for you."

Kagome sat in front of a small mirror on her desk. Carefully she applied red and black eyeshadow and slowly added black eyeliner. Once she was pleased with the cat like shape she smiled at herself. It was kinda like preparing for a date, and she blushed at the thought. She added a nice shade of red lipstick to her lips, before standing and walking to her closet. She already knew exactly what she wanted to wear ad she felt a sudden giddiness.

Inuyasha waited in the living room with Sota, occasionally tugging at the tight material on his legs. After about an hour he began hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. He practically jumped from his seat and looked around the corner. His jaw dropped as Kagome stood in front of him. Her black hair was tied up high, with loose curls sitting next her cheeks. Her makeup was applied with care and despite the gothic like look, she almost looked like she could break at the slightest touch.

Her dress was black and ended a little ways above her knees. It had a couple of red roses on the fabric that matched her tinted red eyes. A small silver necklace shaped like a heart was around her neck, and she was wearing simple black heals, that added about an inch to her height. "Wow," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome blushed, but it faded when the boy went on all fours and crawled over to her. He stared, practically in awe, at the unusually high shoes. "How do you walk in those?" he asked looking up at her.

He blushed when he noticed the lacy black panties under her dress, and stood up quickly before she noticed. Quickly he shook his head, erasing the small pink on his cheeks. Kagome ignored the question Inuyasha gave her and walked towards the kitchen. Inuyasha followed and watched her picked up the phone. She talked into it for a couple of minutes before hanging up and looked back at the watching dog.

"Alright they're meeting us there," she smiled. Kagome than looked the boy over and narrowed her eyes. "I think your missing a few things." she said, staring at his bare feet.

Before Inuyasha could comment, Kagome grabbed and pulled him back to his room. She handed him some socks and continued walking around the room. After wandered around the room she let out an annoyed groan. "Gees, where are your shoes?" she said looking back at the boy.

Inuyasha shrugged, and received an, almost, shocked expression. "I don't mind not wearing any," Inuyasha said, somewhat hopeful.

Kagome groaned and walked out of the room and motioned for him to follow him upstairs. She opened a small closet and pulled out a pair of black, army style boots. "These better fit," she grumbled to herself. She handed them to the boy and she walked into her room, grabbing a couple things before coming back out.

Her eyes widened as she saw the young man, lying on his stomach and chewing on the laces of the boots as he waited. Kagome stared in interest as she watched him. Letting out a deep sigh she walked over and grabbed the shoes, pulling the laces from his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position and aloud the girl to put the shoes on. "They may be a bit to tight," she sighed, "they were my dad's."

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome held up a silver chain. It was just a plain silver chain, and Inuyasha gave her a puzzling look. She groaned and unlached it and raised it towards him, holding an end in each hand. Inuyasha's widened backed away as she got closer, "The hell are you doing?" he asked and Kagome was surprised at how panicked his voice sounded.

Kagome blinked a the strange expression on his face. "It's just a necklace," she spoke calmly.

Inuyasha looked from her to the chain in her hand. "I don't want to wear a chain again," he whispered quickly.

She sighed lightly and gave a reassuring smile. "It isn't that kind of chain. It's just a piece of jewelry."

Inuyasha stared uneasy at the silver necklace, before taking a deep breath. "F-fine," he blushed.

Kagome's smile brightened and she nodded. Inuyasha looked away from her as she latched the silver chain around his neck, than pulled away and looked up at him with a pleased grin. "It looks good," she said softly.

Inuyasha reached for the chain and pulled it a bit. "It's really loose," he said as he examined it.

"Well yah," Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha stared at it intensely for a minute. "What's the point of this thing?" he asked.

Kagome thought about it for a minute before a little blush appeared on her cheeks. "I don't know. Makes the outfit look better." she replied, "Ok let's get going."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her back downstairs and to the front door. She turned back and gasped lightly. Inuyahsa watched as she quickly grabbed a hat from another room and set it on his head. "Sota we're leaving now!" she called. Sota we're peaked around the corner with a smile. "Alright," he said.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" she asked.

Sota nodded, "Of course! Just don't come back to late," he said in a serious, parent like tone.

"If you want, you can have a friend come over," she said.

Sota's face brightened and he nodded excitedly. Kagome chuckled as the boy ran into the kitchen. She let out a relaxed sigh and smiled. "I guess he'll be alright," she said to herself.

"You worried about him?" Inuyahsa asked as he stared into the kitchen.

"Well of course he's my little brother," she replied and opened the door.

Inuyahsa looked back in the kitchen before walking out of the house. "Do all humans worry about their siblings?" he asked sounding much sadder that intended.

Kagome nodded, "Most do I think," she replied. She looked back when Inuyahsa was silent.

He looked half dazed and half sad. She bit her lip as she realised that maybe he was thinking of his family. "Do you worry about your siblings?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hah!" Inuyahsa said and quickened his pace.

Kagome sighed and walked faster to catch up to him. They walked out of the shrine grounds and into the city. Inuyasha occasionally growled as he tried loosening his pants. "How am I supposed to walk in these?" he asked, frustrated.

Kagome laughed and kept walking. "You're not the one wearing heals," she said.

Kagome turned the corner and walked down the busy street. Inuyahsa looked around and noticed that there were quite a few girls dressed similar to Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" a female voice called.

Both Kagome and Inuyahsa turned to the direction of the voice. A young girl and boy were both waving to her. The girl was dressed similar to Kagome but her long brown hair was down, and her dress was pink and white. The guy was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Despite the short length, part of his hair was tied back.

Kagome smiled and waved. She looked up at Inuyahsa and motioned for him to follow her. Hesitantly he followed her, keeping himself almost hidden behind her. "Hey guys," Kagome greeted.

"Great to see you Kagome," the guy said.

His eyes than moved to see behind her. Inuyahsa turned his head away when he noticed the stranger staring at him. "So who's your friend Kagome," the girl asked as she to peaked around to see the boy.

"Oh right," she said and turned around. "Inuyahsa," she said, making the boy look at her. "These are my friends, Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha turned his head back and nodded as a greeting. "This is Inuyahsa."

Miroku and Sango both looked the boy up and down. "It's...nice to meet you Inuyahsa," Miroku said.

Inuyahsa nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome sighed and looked at her confused friends. "He's a little shy around strangers," she said.

Her chuckles and nodded. "So let's go," Sango said and began walking towards a small building.

Inuyahsa followed behind as they entered the small restaurant. It wasn't very big; in fact it was rather small. A few ta blues and a few booths. Inuyahsa watched as they picked a booth; Miroku sitting next to Sango. Kagome smiled at Inuyahsa and motioned for him to sit next to her.

He sat down and began looking around the small restaurant. There wasnt many people, but some would occasionally look and stare. Inuyahsa bit his lip. Places with people always made him a bit nervous.

It wasn't long before a waitress made her way over to them. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked handing them a menu.

"Hey Inuyahsa you want a shot of whiskey or something?" Miroku asked.

Inuyahsa tilted his head. "Whiskey?"

The table went silent for a moment. "Inuyasha hasn't gotten drunk before," Kagome answered, and hoping she was correct.

"Well do you want to try something lighter?" he asked.

"I guess," he replied lightly.

"Four glasses of sake," Miroku said, "Might as well bring the bottle."

The waitress nodded and walked away and the table went quiet again. Miroku and Sango both looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to ignore them but they kept staring. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it and let out a low annoyed growl. "Do you want something?" he spat, glaring at them.

The three people jumped and Miroku shook his head and grinned. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyahsa seemed to ignore her as he intensified his glare on the strangers across from him. Sango seemed to take the hint, and she smiled a smile similar to Kagome's. "So Inuyasha," she began,"Tell me how you know Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion than took a sideways glance at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and he sighed as he tried to think of something. "We met... at a restaurant?" he said, looking at Kagome who nodded in response.

"Yah," she continued, "he wasn't sure what to order so I recommended the soba and than we ended up talking."

Inuyasha at first was a little confused but simply nodded as well. Sango and Miroku bought the lie and smiled. "That's nice," Sango said looking at Inuyasha. "You must have interested her. It takes a very special man, before Kagome would speak to-"

"Sango!" Kagome interrupted. Miroku and Sango laughed at the embarrassed expression Kagome was wearing.

Inuyasha sniffed and felt his ears twitch under his hat. "Our drinks are coming," he said softly, staring at the table.

Before Sango and Miroku could let out a 'huh?' the waitress was already at the table. The two friends stared wide eyed as the waitress set the four drinks down. "Impressive," Miroku said smugly.

Inuyasha watched as the three took their drinks and sipped from it. He followed at took his, but sniffed it before hand. It smelt strong, and he could feel the fizz on his face. Hesitantly he took a sip and gave a sour face. "Gross," he whispered.

The table laughed bit Inuyasha stared...glared at the clear liquid in the cup. "Sorry Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled, "It is a bit strong, but you'll get used to it."

Inuyahsa sighed and nodded as he proceeded to take another sip. The three watched dumbfounded as the strange puppy gulped down the whole drink. Inuyasha blinked and hiccuped, causing the three humans to giggle.

Miroku was the second to finish his and he refilled Inuyasha's and his own. Miroku than gave Inuyasha a challenging look and Inuyasha smirked, grabbing the cup. They looked at he another as they raised their glasses and began gulping it down. Inuyasha finished first and slammed the cup on the table with a pleased grin.

"Not bad Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled as he proceeded to fill their cups again.

"Don't get to drunk you two," Kagome sighed and motioned for Miroku to refill her's as well. "Come on Kagome," Miroku thinned playfully, "When do I ever get drunk."

Sango laughed and pointed to the drunk induced blush on his cheeks. "I'd say you already are," she smiled.

"Not even close," he laughed.

Inuyasha stared at the liquid in his cup as the three talked. Whatever was in his glass was making his head feel a little fuzzy. "Okay!" Miroku said happily, "I challenge all three of you this time!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was laughing and smiling much more now, and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Kagome heard it and turned to him. "I told you, you have fun," she smiled.

"Enough talk," Miroku said raising his glass, "On with the competition." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all nodded and raised their glasses. Within seconds the three had their empty cups on the table.

Inuyasha felt himself swaying a bit and leaned himself back in his seat. His stomach felt a bit uncomfortable, and he forced himself to keep the liquid down. He drank his next drink much slower and listened to the conversation between the three friends for a couple of minutes.

He stood up, almost far to fast and stumbled a bit. He really wanted to get so air...or possibly water to wash the strong taste from his throat. Kagome asked where he was going and he pointed to the door. "Outside for a minute," he said and turned away before she could answer.

His eyes where fuzzy and his body felt extremely light, and it felt like his body was moving on its own. He felt somewhat hot, and the leather wasn't helping at all. He stepped outside and breathed in the cool air. He sighed deeply; the sake, dulled all his senses, including his high sense of smell.

Still he could smell the familiar misty scent, and was a little shocked of how much faster it was moving. The presence was extremely close to the house. "Why would they go there?" He whispered, frowning a bit. "Not good." Taking a quick glance back at the restaurant, he stumbled away.

Sota hummed as he watched flipped the pages of his comic book. His friend was going to come over in a bit and he was enjoying his privacy until than. He jumped when he heard a gentle knock on the door, and his eyes brightened with excitement. He ran to the door and opened it.

The grin on his face faded as he stared at the young strangers at the door. One was a young boy around the same age as him, and the other was a girl and she looked a bit younger.

They were both dressed in white kimonos, but the boy's had a couple designs and even buttons. Both had pale skin, and long bleach white silver hair; the girl's cut much more neatly, and the boy's a little shaggy. Their eyes were dark and lifeless.

The girl was the most unusual of the two. Unlike the boy who was smirking previously at Sota; the girl held no emotion. Despite their long hair, Sota could see their elvish style ears. He gulped silently under their deathly gaze, and felt himself shiver. "Uh...can I help you?" he asked quietly.

The boy's smirk turned to a grin, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "My name is Hakudoshi, and this is Kanna," he said mentioning to the blankly staring girl. "We are two of Inuyasha's siblings."

Sota's eyes widened. "Siblings?" he asked, looking them over again.

They didn't look anything like Inuyasha...well their hair I suppose. Other than that they barely looked as if they could be related to him. "Oh," Hakudoshi grinned, "So he didn't tell you that he has family? Well I suppose you weren't here when some of them came for...a visit."

Sota raised an eyebrow. "You don't look related," he said, his eye drifted to the top of the boy's head.

"Oh right," Hakudoshi chuckled, "Well we were lucky enough not to be born with those gross ears."

Sota tensed as the boy looked at the young girl. "So Kanna do you want me to do this job?" he asked.

Kanna blinked and turned her head to look at him. "That is why...I brought you with me," she whispered.

Sota felt chills run up his spine as the girl spoke. Her voice was like her expression; void of emotion and life. These two were strange and almost...terrifying. Hakudoshi nodded to the girl and he grinned brightly, exposing his small fangs.

Sota's eyes widened as the boy slowly stepped forward, and Sota attempted to shut the door; only to have it grabbed and surprising ripped off the hinges. Sota yelped, and Kanna moved out of the way as Hakudoshi threw the door towards the trees; his devilish grin never leaving his face.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, trying to ignore the fact that he was swaying from side to side. People stared as he ran passed, and occasionally bumping and knocking over a person. Inuyasha ignored the random shouts coming his way. He felt angry and gritted his teeth, quickening his pace. Why? Why didn't he even consider they may use Sota?

His eyes widened as he smelt the strong smell of blood, coming from the house. He ran up the stairs to the shrine at top speed and gasped when he saw the damage done to the small house; the lights in the house flickered occasionally.

He panted heavily as he stopped in front of the house. He stared, shocked, at the house and gritted his fangs, letting out a deep growl. His ears flinched as he heard the gentle sounds of footsteps, and eventually saw a shadow approaching the door.

Because of the alcohol, his eyes would unfocus and refocus. He growled in annoyance as his body swayed on its own. Hakudoshi stepped out of the broken door and smirked when he saw the angry dog in front of the house. His white kimono was stained with red blood, making Inuyasha glare ferociously at him.

"Hello brother," the young boy said friendly, "Long time no see."

Inuyasha growled and positioned himself in a battle stance. He mentally groaned, knowing full well he as to out of it to fight. Not to mention his pants were tight and would prevent much movement. Still he wasn't about to let Hakudoshi know that. "Bastard!" he spat, "What did you do to Sota?!"

Hakudoshi's friendly smiled faded, "Who's Sota?" he asked innocently.

Inuyasha growled and curled his claws, intensifying his glare. "Hakudoshi don't make me repeat myself!"

Hakudoshi sighed and walked fully out of the house. "Dear bother," he said and began walking around Inuyasha, "You knew something like this would happen eventually. Lucky it was the boy right? Not your little human girl."

"Where is he? I know he isn't here!"

Hakudoshi chuckled smugly, "It's not that hard to figure out is it? Maybe that alcohol has made you to stupid to figure anything out."

Inuyasha tensed, and the boy laughed mischievously. "Please, I can smell that revolting stuff from here. You really have become careless...just like Sesshomaru said."

"I demand you bring him back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You demand?" Hakudoshi laughed, "In your state, I hardly think you can make me threats."

Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed the front of the young boy's shirt, and lifted him in the air. Hakudoshi didn't seem faced in the least, and simply grinned down at Inuyasha. "Hakudoshi, I swear to god if you kill him-"

"That reminds me. Naraku wanted me to give you a message." Hakudoshi interrupted.

Inuyasha gripped tighter around his clothes, his claws going threw the fabric and into the boy's milky flesh. Hakudoshi sighed, "If you put me down I'll give it to you," he said calmly.

Inuyasha hesitated, but slowly lowered the boy to the ground. Hakudoshi stepped back and playfully brushed his clothes. "He said you have one week," Hakudoshi grinned. "One week to come home, r else he'll kill the boy."

Inuyasha laughed lowly, "Please, don't toy with me. I know he plans on killing them both," he said.

"That's isn't Naraku's plan at all," Hakudoshi said, "He simply wants you to come home on your own. Taking the boy was just for some...motivation." Inuyasha growled. The boy's icy words made his stomach turn. "I really wish I could see the look on that woman's face when she finds out."

Inuyasha lunged toward the boy and stumbled as he dodged. Inuyasha was barely able to catch himself. Hakudoshi didn't give him another chance to attack, and kicked him hard in the back; sending him flying forward. Inuyasha managed to land on his feet, but immediately fell onto one knee. The attack and booze left him feeling dizzy.

He mentally cursed himself for not being able to stand. "I guess I'll see you in a week or so." Hakudoshi giggled.

Inuyasha growled and didn't bother looking back at the boy. He already knew he was gone. He stared angrily at the ground, digging his claws in the dirt.

He looked around, and watched as the area seemed to spin around him. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and hesitantly stepped toward the half destroyed house. He peeked inside and Disney's saddened at the amount of blood in the hallway. Hakudoshi didn't show an mercy with his attack, and it looked as if he dragged the boy around the house, just to leave trails of blood.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he smelt an unfamiliar scent approaching the house. Quickly he ran out and towards the stairs. A small boy was just about to step up the stairs, and Inuyasha was thankful he still had his hat on. That's right, Inuyasha thought nervously, he was going to invite a friend over.

He walked down the stairs and the boy looked up at him. "Hey kid," Inuyasha said, "Sota isn't here anymore." It wasn't a lie.

The boy's eyes widened a little shocked. "But he invited me over just a while ago?"

"Yah sorry about that," Inuyasha was surprised how nice and calm his voice sounded. "It was a per of the moment thing. Kagome wanted to take him out and I said I would tell you when you came here."

The boy looked disappointed, but seemed to believe the lie. "Alright than," he said sadly, "I guess I'll see him at school tomorrow."

Inuyasha silently gulped and nodded, trying his best to smile. "Sorry again," he said. The boy nodded and turned away. He waved and Inuyasha waved back.

He watched the boy disappear, and sighed in relief. His expression saddened as he turned back, and up the stairs. Quickly he made his way back into the house and stepped around the blood to get to his room. He kicked his shoes off, angrily and ripped the tight pants off hos body. He felt free as the tight fabric was removed from his body and removed his tight shirt as well. He opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out his red kimono.

He unfolded it and dressed himself. Inuyasha gulped as he thought about what he would say to Kagome. He tied his belt tightly and made his way back outside. He stepped down the stairs and sat down at the base. His mind was racing and spinning, and it could have been just the alcohol but...he felt like crying.

Kagome was angry to say the least when she went out of the restaurant to find Inuyasha. She was drunk and pissed, thinking Inuyasha had simply ditched her. Miroku and Sango offered to walk her home, but she refused. She said goodbye and stumbled her way back.

When the stairs to the shrine came into few, she noticed a shadowed figure sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Despite the darkness she could see the pointy dog ears of Inuyasha. She groaned angrily and stormed towards him. "You have some nerve!" she said.

She stopped in her tracks when Inuyasha looked up at her. Her eyes widened as she saw the streams of tears on his cheeks. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Kagome was silent as she stared down at him. Inuyasha pulled himself up and stepped slowly towards her.

Kagome was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Inuyasha?" she said.

Inuyasha tightened his hold and Kagome could feel his tears on her shoulder. "K-Kagome...it's S-Sota," he stuttered.

Kagome's eyes widened and she forced him to let her go. She stared up at him for a moment, than ran around him and up the stairs. Inuyasha gulped and he followed after her.

**So uh...sorry! I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to hunt me down for that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Friskey is back! Haha. I'm going to be honest and say that I wrote this chapter as quick as I could so it may not be as good. I seem to always right a good chapter than get writers block. I've also kinda been having a bad couple of weeks and haven't really felt like writing...or doing anything, but I thought I better update! Don't worry I've started chapter 8 and it should be here soon! Well I guess I'll let you read now :3 I apologise for my spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hakudoshi knelt down with his head low, "Master Naraku I think you'll be pleased," he smirked. The dark room went quiet as the boy waited silently.

"Is that so?" Naraku replied from the shadows of his room.

Hakudoshi grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, I know you'll have plenty of entertainment now. I sort of...borrowed the human's brother."

Naraku went silent for a moment. "Alive?" he asked.

"I think so," Hakudoshi said in a uncertain tone.

Naraku chuckled a bit. "Well than I guess this will be fun," he smirked. Kagura looked from her master to Hakudoshi. Both chuckled sadisticly, and she tensed, but tried to keep her composer.

Kagome stared in horror at her half demolished and blood stained house. Her first instinct was to find Sota, and she ran around the house in a panic. Inuyasha followed after and grabbed the frightened girl, causing her to stop. He could feel her shaking in his grip. "He isnt here," he whispered.

Kagome spun around and pushed Inuyasha backward. He stumbled a bit thanks to the sake, but easily recovered. "Where is he than!" she shouted.

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of her panicked and angry voice. "I..." Inuyasha looked down, his eyes saddened. "At Naraku's..."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned away from the boy and looked around the house. The furniture was torn, tossed, and stained with blood, along with the floors and some of the walls. Worried? No, Kagome was beyond that. She was terrified.

"Kagome...I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered,"I never thought that..."

Kagome's eyes caught on a familiar object on the floor and she slowly walked over to it. Inuyasha watched silently as she knelt down to pick of the picture. The frame it was in was shattered and splattered with blood, which stained the picture inside. Kagome's eyes watered as she stared blankly at the picture.

It was a picture of her, Sota, her mom and her grandfather. It had been a few years since hef grandfather died, and it was a couple years since her mom did. They all looked so happy in the picture and Kagome couldn't take her eyes of Sota. "H-he...he was...all I had," she stuttered trying to hold back her tears. She dropped the picture and turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see such a pained expression after this, but...it looked so wrong on her; his heart ached just looking at her. "Inuyasha he was all I had!" she shouted falling to her knees.

Inuyasha walked over to the now sobbing girl, and slowly knelt beside her. Immediately the girl burried her face in his chest and aloud all her tears to escape her. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around her. Gently he rubbed her back as he tried to calm her down.

He could feel her tears on his chest as she continued to cry. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out what. What words could he possibly say to her? The puppy remained silent and continued to rub her back.

After some time the girl started to calm down...more like ran out of tears, leaving her only sniffling. Inuyasha silently gulped as she slowly pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her makeup was smudged and running down her face. Even her well done hair had seen better days. "Kagome..." he whispered sadly, wanting desperately to tell her everything would be ok.

Kagome sniffled again, "Who d-did this?" she asked rubbing her eyes, ignoring the fact that she was smuggling her makeup even more.

Inuyasha tensed a little as he remembered the little boy who attacked. He gritted his teeth a little, but took a deep breath. "My brother," he replied.

"Koga?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked around the room. "No...Hakudoshi, and possibly Kanna," he said, looking back at her.

"Hakudoshi? Kanna?" she said in a confused tone. "How many siblings do you have?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, than shrugged. "I'm not sure," he answered and Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "I've met a few, but..."

"But why did they take Sota?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit.

Inuyasha sighed and looked around the destroyed room again."Hakudoshi has always been unpredictable," he growled, "And Kanna isn't much better. I don't think they planned it."

"Than why would they do it?!" she shouted, causing the puppy to jumped a bit.

Inuyasha looked at the floor and frowned. "I didn't think they'd be here so soon...not to mention do this," he said more to himself.

Kagome felt a rush of anger as he spoke those words. "You mean you knew they were coming?!" she shouted.

Inuyasha gulped and hesitantly nodded and the girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "If you knew why didn't you say anything?!" she yelled, standing up.

Inuyasha remained silent as the girl glared down at him. Kagome growled lowly as she waited for a response. "Like I said," he began, looking up at her, "Those two are unpredictable. I thought their target would have been you. That's why I..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned away from he girl's angry gaze. Guilt, sad, angry, confused, regret. Those words couldn't even begin to describe how Inuyasha was feeling right now. "Kagome...don't forget," he whispered, pulling himself up. Kagome tensed as he looked at her. His expression was so serious and angry, that Kagome felt a little scared. "you said you would trust me." he finished, and Kagome's eyes widened again.

Sota woke up, just to find out that he couldn't see. His eyes and mouth were both tied shut, and his arms were tied behind his back, along with his legs, preventing little movement. He tried to move, only to have a shock of pain spread through his body. He groaned and bit the cloth hard in his mouth to suppress it. His whole body ached and his head was pounding hard.

His head shot up a bit when he heard a swoosh and than a loud bang as the metal door hit the wall. Sota tensed as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He curled his body a bit and moaned silently when another shock spread through him. "Well are you comfortable?" a familiar sinister voice asked. Hakudoshi grinned down at the shaking boy and crossed his arms. "My master said to make you comfortable, but I don't think you'll be here to long."

Sota bit harder on the cloth as he felt Hakudoshi kneel next to him. He flinched when he felt Hakudoshi's cold hand stroke his cheek gently. "Humans are so fragile and weak. I'm surprised you managed to survive my little attack, but by the looks of it, you barely did," the monster child chuckled, as he looked the boy over.

Sota's clothes were torn and blood stained, but the nurses had already treated most of his injuries. His cheeks were bruised and blue, and Hakudoshi couldn't resist touching. With a little more pressure, Hakudoshi dragged his fingers down Sota's bruised cheek. Sota groaned and curled his body a bit more, and Hakudoshi pulled away and grinned. "So breakable," Hakudoshi said and stood up. "Pathetic."

Sota listened as the boy walked away and slammed the door behind him. He relaxed a bit, but couldn't stop shaking in fear. Where was he?! Sota sniffled and his tears absorbed in the cloth that was around them. He didn't care that it made it more uncomfortable for his eyes, he just wanted to cry. Cry in pain, cry in fear, it didn't matter. Big sis, he thought, bitting the cloth.

Kagome stared up at the confidant and angry boy. His eyes were glowing with rage, but Kagome could also see pain. "How do we get him back?" she asked softly.

I'll kill him!, Inuyasha thought, ignoring the girl's question, I'll fucken kill him!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said stepping towards him. "M-maybe we should...you know, get help. From the police or something."

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Your an idiot," he said and smirked at her. "This is to way to much for weak humans to handle... not to mention they won't touch Naraku."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's...hard to explain," Inuyasha replied, "Let's just say whoever knows Naraku's secrets won't stop him. They won't let anyone touch him... I've told you before that i don't know much about it."

Kagome felt her eyes watering. Nobody would be able to help her or her brother? "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Why don't you try and get some rest for now," he continued and stepped away from her. "You must be beyond tired...not to mention that strange liquid has made me dizzy..."

Kagome let out a small quiet chuckle, but went silent again. "You should to," she said.

"No," Inuyasha replied plainly, "I'm going to...clean up first."

Kagome's eyes widened and she forced herself not to look around the room. She was about to protest, but Inuyasha gave her a serious but worried look. She sighed and nodded.

Inuyasha watched the girl trudge slowly up the stairs. He listened for her bedroom door to close, before he turned his attention back to the blood splattered rooms. He gulp deeply and clenched his fist tightly as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kagome couldn't sleep. She had bee staring at her clock for a couple of hours now and she could still hear Inuyasha shuffling around downstairs. When she first came into her room she made sure to wash her makeup off, untie her hair and change. After that she allowed herself to cry to herself again, but once she ran out of tears she simply lied there in the dark. Sota, she thought, bitting her lip.

Inuyasha was almost done cleaning, he managed to scrub off all the blood from the walls, floors, and furniture. Exhausted was an understatement. He yawned deeply and began picking up a few items that were scattered on the floor. His eyes gazed onto the picture Kagome was looking at before, and he hesitantly picked it up.

Looking it over, Inuyasha assumed the two other figures where her mom and grandfather. Kagome looked so...happy. So did Sota of course. He bit his lip as he stared at the beautiful smiling girl. Kagome isn't meant to cry, Inuyasha thought sadly, She should always be smiling.

Thoughts of what would happen soon rushed into his mind, and he cursed lightly. Inuyasha jumped when he heard Kagome's door open. Quickly Inuyasha tore the picture from its frame and set the empty frame under some books. He hid the picture in his shirt and waited for the girl to come downstairs.

Soon enough Kagome stepped down the stairs. She looked as exhausted as he felt. Kagome looked around the room with wide 'surprised' eyes. "You...certainly did a good job," she said softly.

"Do you want some water?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was silent, but she nodded slowly. Inuyasha went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses; one for her and for him. The two drank it down slowly, avoiding eye contact as they did. Once Kagome was done she stared blankly into the empty cup. "Inuyasha can I..." her voice trailed off, and Inuyasha perked his ears.

When the room fell silent again Inuyasha took another sip of his water, before asking, "Can you what?"

A light red blush appeared over Kagome's cheeks and her eyes softened a bit. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he wasn't sure if he heard the question right. "W-why?" he asked, trying to hide his small blush.

"I just...I just can't sleep. I want..." Kagome sighed and looked up at him. "Can you please just hold me tonight?"

Inuyasha looked back at her with sympathy. How could he say no to her? He couldn't; especially when she was like this. Slowly he walked towards her and took the cup from her hand. She watched him go to the kitchen than come back. Inuyasha walked towards her and she was surprised when he picked her up and carried her 'bridal style' back to his room.

She didn't resist, for that Inuyasha was thankful and he slowly and gently set her down on the bed. Kagome lied there as she waited for Inuyasha to lie next to her. Inuyasha removed his shirt; careful not to drop the picture he...borrowed. Once done he crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over them both. Kagome moved closer and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. The girl was still shivering and Inuyasha pulled her closer, burying his face in her raven black hair, and inhaling her sweet scent.

Inuyasha was rather surprised, but relieved that the girl fell asleep almost instantly. And he felt he was going to too. He smiled as he stroked her hair a bit. Having her here felt so...right. His face saddened then as he thought about her brother, and what would happen. He silently growled as he thought about Naraku and his messed up ideas. The fact that Naraku was unpredictable didn't exactly help either. There was no way of knowing what might happen, but he was worried about the fragile girl in his arms.

Deciding to just enjoy it while he can, he closed his eyes and tried to just brush away his troubling thoughts...for now.

Hakudoshi sat in the training grounds, watching amused while a few cat like humans spared. He yawned as one of them went flying past him. How boring, he thought.

"Hakudoshi!" a cheerful feminine voice called. Hakudoshi turned his head, as the female wolf girl 'Ayame' came over to him. "hey brother. Long time no see. How have you been?" she smiled down at him.

Hakudoshi looked up at her and frowned. "Hmf. What do you want Ayame?" he asked turning his attention back to the sparing cats.

"Why are you here? You don't normally watch us practice." She replied looking at her siblings with a soft smile.

Hakudoshi smirked. "I find it amusing to see them practice for nothing. They're all failures. I'm surprised Master keeps them alive at all."

Ayame glared at the cocky boy, but sighed when he refused to look at her. "I heard from Kagura that you kidnapped Inuyasha's human's brother," she said. "Why would you do that?"

Hakudoshi chuckled and stood from his seat. "It's my job to please Master Naraku. If he says to find a way to encourage my...brother, than I'll do just that," he replied smugly. "I kind of feel bad for him."

"Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

Hakudoshi chuckled and nodded. "It's only a matter of time before Inuyasha comes home. I'm sure Naraku has quite the punishment planned," he grinned at the thought.

Ayame's eyes saddened. "I agree but...why couldn't you find another way to bring him back?" she asked. "I mean...he obviously knew that Naraku wasn't going to let him stay out for long. Why make it worse for him?"

"You're to soft Ayame. That dog won't get the point unless he is shown, and even that isn't enough. Remember his last rebellion? You'd think that idiot would have learned his lesson."

Without another word Hakudoshi walked away from the girl. Ayame watched sadly as he left the training grounds.

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache and dry mouth. She desperately wanted water, but when she tried to move she couldn't. At first she was a little confused why she was sleeping with Inuyasha, but the night before soon came back to her. She silently gasped, as she remembered all the blood around her house, and the fact that her brother was...gone.

Tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't help letting out a small sob. Inuyasha's ears perked and opened his eyes slowly. Slowly he removed his arm from Kagome and sat up slowly. He too had a headache, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He stared down at Kagome with sad, sympathetic eyes "Kagome," was all he could get out. He really was at a loss for words. He silently thought for a moment, before saying softly, "Thirsty?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha pulled himself off the bed. Kagome sat up slowly and waited for him to return. After couple of minutes he came back and handed her the glass. Inuyasha silently watched as the girl gulped the water down. Her expression was sad when she was done and she handed the cup back to him and pulled herself off the bed."I guess I should phone the school and tell them Sota will be absent," she said softly.

"He won't be gone that long," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up at him with big confused eyes, and Inuyasha's face paled a little. "I'll...I'll go back home today."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but she didnt have time to say anything, Inuyasha turned around and left the small room. Kagome followed silently behind into the kitchen. She sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing the number.

Inuyasha watched as she spoke into the phone and leaned against the counter. When she hung up she let out a shaky breath. She never did like lying. "They said that it's ok," she said sadly. Inuyasha nodded and his gaze fell to the ground. "Inuyasha..."

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. Inuyasha bit his lip. It wouldn't matter how many times he said it; an apology wouldn't fix anything.

Kagome seemed to understand what he was thinking and forced a small smile. "You hungry?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No," he said and walked passed her.

The dog boy walked back his room and closed the door. Once he turned around his gaze fell on his red kimono shirt. He grabbed it and the picture he hid inside it fell out. He stared at it as he slipped his shirt on than leaned down to grab it.

He sighed as he looked at her and he smiled lightly before slipping it back in his shirt. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and gulped before opening the door. The house smelt like breakfast but he ignored it and walked towards the front' broken' door.

"Don't leave yet!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I want to go with you!"

"No," he said bluntly and began walking forward again

"I said I want to go with you!" she shouted and ran after him. Inuyasha flinched as the girl grabbed his arm tightly-Man that girl has quite the grip- and pulled him back a couple steps.

Inuyasha pulled his arm out of her grasp easily and glared down at her. She wasn't fazed and mimicked his glare. "He's my brother I have to go," she said, "I have to be-"

"Your an idiot!" Inuyasha interrupted, "How many times do I have to tell you? Naraku is planning something-"

"And I what to find out what it is!" she shouted. Inuyasha was surprised at how murderous her voice sounded. He opened his mouth to reply but than closed it. Kagome crossed her arms, "I'm so confused, sad and completely pissed off," she growled, "He messed with my family!"

Inuyasha looked away and the room fell quiet with tension. He could hear Kagome breathing deeply with anger, which was pretty scary to say the least. "It must be nice," he whispered, more to himself than to her. Kagome let out a 'huh' sound; confused by the statement. "It must be nice to care so much for your family."

Kagome tilted her head slightly. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. His eyes looking sad and broken. "Your really amazing Kagome," he smiled, stepping towards her.

Kagome didn't back away from the coming embrace, but she was rather confused. Inuyasha hugged her tightly for a moment before pulling away and stared into Kagome's big brown eyes. Slowly he he leaned towards her and locked his lips on hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but Kagome felt weightless and dizzy. Than it ended and the strange boy pulled away and hugged her again.

"Kagome you did so much for me and I...want to thank you," he whispered. Kagome shuddered as she felt Inuyasha's breath tickle her ear. But something wasn't right. She could feel warm liquid on her shoulder. Is he crying?, she thought.

Inuyasha didn't let her look at him, but it was pretty obvious the boy was. She asked him what was wrong, but the boy simply tightened his grip around her. "I'm so sorry Kagome," he finally said after a long while. "I'm sorry for getting you and your brother involved in this...Im...so glad i met you."

Inuyasha than let go and released her from his grasp. "Kagome I...I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't have time to reply or even comprehend what he just said because the boy raised his hand and swung it hard against her head. Kagome gave a quick look of 'stunned' shock from the blow, but her body than began to fall over as she lost conscious. Inuyasha caught her and silently carried her to her bedroom.

Inuyasha covered her up and stared down at the unconscious girl. She really is beautiful, he thought sadly. He felt his eyes stinging as new tears began to form in his eyes. Forcing them to not fall he leaned towards the girl and place a small kiss on her pink lips.

With that Inuyasha left the room, making sure not to look back at her. The breakfast smell hit his nose and he quickly went to the kitchen to turn on the stove, before leaving the small house. He took another glance at it and than to Kagome's window. The puppy couldn't hold them anymore and he let himself shed a couple more tears, than ran into the trees.

Naraku sat up suddenly, surprising Kagura a bit. She tensed when she saw a devilish grin appear on his face. "Master?" Kagura asked, than flinched when Naraku chuckled lightly.

"I can't wait to see him again," he grinned.

Kagura silently gulped. Inuyasha is on his way, she thought. For some reason she felt rather sad.

Inuyasha ran for a short time, until he remembered where he was headed. He already missed the young girl, and forced himself not to run back. He stopped and stared up at the mountain in the distance. He wasn't far now. Slowly he reached down his shirt and pulled the picture he took. It probably was wrong to steal a family memory from her, but he wanted to keep it. Her smile gave him some kind of courage; like he was invincible.

Taking a shaky breath he put the photo back and walked slowly towards the mountain. Despite his slow pace he felt as if he was going to fast. He really wanted to turn around, but knew that was impossible now. Kagome was counting on her and Inuyasha came up with a plan. Still, knowing Naraku like he did it definitely wasn't going to be easy.

Inuyasha looked around at the familiar sights he saw when he first escaped. At the time he never really looked around. The area was beautiful and calming. It was hard to believe that on the edge this beautiful scenery lived Naraku. A human wouldn't be able to find Naraku's hidden home. He gulped and he felt his body beginning to shake. Fuck, he thought through gritted teeth.

A familiar wind blew around him and he tensed as he waited for his sister. Within a couple seconds Kagura appeared in front of him. "Hello brother," she greeted with an emotionless stare.

Inuyasha walked past her without a greeting. "I can walk there just fine Kagura," he said. Kagura nodded and followed behind him.

The two walked in complete 'awkward' silence and Inuyasha felt his heart racing with each step. Without looking he could tell Kagura had something to say to him and he decided to stop. "What?" he asked.

Kagura raised an eyebrow than smirked. "I was just wondering what you are doing?" she said closing her eyes. "You realise Naraku isn't one to easily forgive."

Inuyasha let out a 'hmf' sound and looked up at the sky. For a moment he went quiet as he took in Kagura's last statement. "I think I know that better than you do," he replied.

"Than why risk your newly found freedom for a human boy?" she asked, "Giving it up is what Naraku wants."

"I know that...I knew he wouldn't let me live a free life without doing something like this..."

"I don't understand brother. If you knew, why did you leave in the first place?"

The dog like boy didn't reply and and continued his way home. Kagura growled in annoyance and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. "Inuyasha! What you have now is remarkable. You had the courage to break free from our master's painful grip. I don't understand why-"

"It's because I love her," he said cutting her off. Kagura's eyes widened and she let the boy's arm go. "I never planned it. I never knew what would happen when I left, but...if I hurt her now after all she did for me I could never forgive myself. I have to do this."

Kagura's expression saddened as she stood there staring at her 'brother's' back. "Despite what you've always thought Inuyasha...all of us want that freedom you obtained... Even Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru." she bit her lip as she thought about the beautiful, older, dog like warrior.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and walked forward towards the house. For some reason Kagura's words comforted him.

It wasn't long before the two were standing in front of the large gates to the mansion. Inuyasha's face held no emotion as he stared up at the familiar scene. He'd only seen it once, but it wasn't easy to forget. The gates began to open and he silently gulped to himself. Kagura led the way and didn't bother looking at him as she walked past him.

Inuyasha slowly followed behind and stared blankly at the pathway ahead of him. He didn't want to look at the beauty inside the gates. He knew all to well that it was merely an illusion to the eyes.

Kagura stood in front of the doors and prepared to open them. She looked at Inuyasha with disappointed eyes; that surprised him. "Welcome back," she said, before opening the doors.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of fresh air; savouring it. He stepped inside and followed his sister down the empty halls, to the familiar room. Inuyasha felt himself shaking as he stared at the door. He couldn't deny it...he was afraid.

Kagura opened it and stepped inside. "Master Naraku Inu-"

"I already know Kagura," Naraku interrupted. "You may leave us now."

Kagura nodded and turned to Inuyasha with a pitied look. Inuyasha didn't really look at her as she left and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha walked forward into the darkened room. His heart was pounding so hard, and he wondered if Naraku could hear it.

Slowly he knelt down and bowed his head without a word, and closed his eyes tight. "Welcome home...Inuyasha," Naraku said from the shadows.

"Th-thanks," he studdered, mentally slapping himself for already showing his fear.

Naraku paid no mind to it and stood from his seat. Inuyasha shivered as he heard Naraku walking towards him. "Well Inuyasha I guess it's pretty obvious that you have misbehaved," Naraku said stopping directly in front of him. "Tell me. Why would you run away from home?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard and raised his head slowly to look up at Naraku. "I...I don't know," he replied.

Naraku glared and before Inuyasha knew it he was slapped hard across the face, sending him flying onto his side. "Don't lie," Naraku said calmly, as if he was merely swatting an insect. "Is it because of that women...Kikyo...right?"

Inuyasha tensed as he picked himself off the ground, but he didn't reply to the question. "I have a request," he whispered.

"Oh?"

Inuyasha nodded and positioned himself back into a kneeling position. "I-I want you to let Sota go," he said.

The room fell silent and Inuyasha felt himself shaking so bad, that there was no way Naraku couldn't notice. "That human Hakudoshi brought?" Naraku asked, as he stared down at him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why should I?"

Inuyasha hated himself for doing so, but he knelt lower into a desperate, pleading bow. "P-please master," Inuyasha begged, "I promise I won't do it again. You can punish me as much as you want...you can even kill me."

Naraku let out a sadistic chuckle, and Inuyasha felt a shiver flow through his entire body just hearing it. "Inuyasha you really are something. You don't have a clue what you are or what you're capable of... Probably the closest to perfection I've had, disregarding the mutation," he said emotionlessly. "If only I never let Kikyo feed you such lies, you would have never obtained such 'human' emotions."

Inuyasha bit his lip when he heard those words, but remained silent. He felt pathetic...weak. The room was quiet for a long time and Inuyasha wondered how long it had been. Ten minutes? Twenty?

Naraku sighed and walked away from the begging boy and sat down in front of the small table. "I will let this' human' go," Naraku said calmly.

Inuyasha thought his heart stopped for a moment. Did Naraku really just say that?! Inuyasha raised his head and stared at Naraku, but Naraku didn't bother looking at him. "You will never do this again Inuyasha!" he said in a serious and commanding tone. "Don't think you're off the hook either. You're going to be punished for this."

The silver haired boy silently gulped and nodded sadly. He already knew that, but hearing it now, and from him was...well terrifying. "After that...we will...work on ridding you of those troublesome emotions."

Naraku snapped his fingers and two familiar faces walked into the room. One was Sesshomaru and the other Kagura. Naraku looked at Kagura and motioned to the tea cup on the table. Kagura nodded and walked towards the end of room, and returned in a second with a steaming pot of tea. Naraku waited for Kagura to pour tea into his cup and took a sip. "Kagura take that boy home. I no longer have any use for him," he said, than took another sip. This surprised both Kagura and Sesshomaru, and Kagura nodded. "Sesshomaru take Inuyasha downstairs and...teach him a good lesson." He grinned devilishly at the young man.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. Inuyasha flinched but didn't resist when his elder grabbed his hair. He didn't have much choice, as he was practically dragged from the room. Inuyasha squinted one of his eyes open to peak at his grinning master. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes again to make it less obvious.

Kagome woke up slowly, but than sat up quickly. She didn't remember going to her room, so what happened? Kagome thought about it for a moment, and than her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, jumping from her bed.

She ran down the stairs and looked all over the house, but there was no sign of him. He was gone. Kagome saddened and she walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Should she go after him?

Kagome sat quietly for almost an hour thinking about what she was going to do. She jumped when someone knocked on the 'broken' door. She should really get that thing fixed properly. She sighed and walked towards it. Before she could peak outside however she was tackled to the ground. She let out a surprisingly loud scream and her attacker pulled away. Kagome opened her eyes and was shocked to see her brother staring down at her.

His face was bruised and his clothes were torn, but it was him. "Sis!" he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Sota it's you!" Kagome exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Sota winced in pain but ignored it and hugged her back. Kagome was so happy and she couldn't help but cry. "I was so worried," she sobbed.

Kagura stood in the doorway watching the siblings with a blank expression. Silently she tapped her fan on her chin and waited for the two. After some time the siblings broke apart. Both whipped their eyes and Kagome finally looked up at the, bored, young lady. Her eyes widened and she pushed Sota behind her. "Kagura what are you doing here?!" she shouted.

Kagura smirked and crossed her arms. "Who do you think brought him back?" she replied slyly.

"W-what? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagura's smirk faded and she let out a small sigh. "He's at home," she said and turned away. "Don't worry about it. I think your lives will return to normal now."

Kagome's eyes widened even more. If that was possible. "But..."

Kagura let out a light chuckle and she looked over her shoulder. "Inuyasha decided to trade his freedom for his," she said and pointed to Sota. "You should be grateful."

Before Kagome could reply Kagura threw her feather in the air and left. The siblings shielded themselves until the wind died down.

"H-he's...gone?" Sota asked.

Kagome didn't reply and stood dumbfounded at the trees ahead of her. Does that mean I won't see him again?, she thought.

**Ok so I know that Inuyasha turning himself in was pretty predictable, but I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Thanks for reading and don't worry the next chapter will be much more...uh...hmmm? Guess you'll have read and find out, hehe. **

**I really don't know how long this story is going to be (like I said it drifted from the original) I assuming 10-15 chapters, with a couple of bonus chapters.**

**I also have another story in mind but I haven't figured out which anime goes best with, cause i kinda wanted make it a yaoi :3. I'm not in to big of hurry though cause I love writing this story. Ummm I'm rambling again hahaha**

**Well bye for now. Next chapter will be posted soon. P.S. I'll love reviews :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey friskey here! *sigh* so you guys won't believe this but my damn hard-drive on my computer is shot...well it was. I got it replaced but obviously that means I lost everything on my computer...including my first version of chapter 8! December is clearly not my luckiest month. :( On the bright side though while i was out christmas shopping i found Inuyasha Final Act dvds. Obviously i couldnt just not by them hahaha. Anyway I wrote this as best I could, to makeup for my last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it! Ima let you read now. P.S. I love reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Inuyasha screamed in pain as the, glowing, green whip struck his back again. He could hear his clothing tearing more...or was that his flesh? His arms were tide above his head, and were already really numb. He let out a shaky breath and gripped his chains tight as he prepared himself for another. How many times had Sesshomaru struck him? How many more will he get?

His thoughts were interrupted as the whip hit his already bleeding back. The whip itself didn't hurt that much a first. It didn't really start hurting until his flesh began to tear. He groaned, bit his lip and shut his eyes tight. WHACK! Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru used a lot of strength in that strike.

He gasped for air, but choked as another hit him. And another.

After a least five more Sesshomaru stopped, long enough for the boy to catch his breath. The puppy panted heavily. He could feel warm blood seeping down his legs and into the puddle that his feet were resting in, and his silver hair was wet and stained red. His vision was fuzzy and he really had to focus in order to see properly. "You're not done already are you?" Sesshomaru said dryly. "You've had similar beatings before and you never once screamed like that."

Inuyasha was about to reply but Sesshomaru cracked the whip again. Inuyasha gritted his teeth to hide the scream. "That's better," Sesshomaru smirked and cracked the whip on the ground; gaining a flinch from the injured boy. Sesshomaru laughed satistically and raised the whip again, preparing to strike. "Sesshomaru!" a voice called from the entrance.

Inuyasha tensed and hesitantly peeked over his shoulder. Hakudoshi stood, smiling smugly with his arms crossed over his chest. Bastard, Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru lowered his arm and the green whip faded. "What is it?" he asked cooly.

The small boy walked over to them and looked Inuyasha up and down. His red kimono was almost completely shredded at the back, revealing his torn flesh, but the front was still hanging limply by the sleeves. The boy than looked up at his elder and grinned. "Are you holding back?" he asked, "I thought Naraku said you were to punish him?"

Sesshomaru let out a 'hmmf' than smirked. "I suppose you would like to do the honor?" he asked crossing his arms.

Inuyasha looked away. This was the only chance he had to fully catch his breath. "No but...I think you should do something different," the monster child replied.

"Like?"

Sesshomaru didn't sound interested in the least; in fact he sounded rather annoyed. "Why not cut off those ugly ears and...send them to that human girl," Hakudoshi suggested.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He wouldn't! Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at his shaking brother. "I don't think Master would like that. Besides you already know what he's planning for this failure," he said.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," Hakudoshi laughed and walked away.

Once the door closed Sesshomaru sighed and the glowing whip grew out of his fingers again. Inuyasha silently gulped and tightened his grip around the chains. Whack! Whack! Whack!

Kagome brought Sota to the bathroom and began cleaning off his wounds. She hadn't spoken much since he came back; which made Sota worried. Finally he decided to say something. "Uh sis," he said quietly. Kagome looked into his eyes for a minute but didn't answer. "If Inuyasha is back...where they took me," he continued, "I think we should go get him."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Sota in shock. "We can't Sota," she said sadly.

"But sis!" Sota exclaimed grabbing Kagome's hand. "That place is horrible! Not to mention his siblings are..."

"I was there and it didn't seem that bad," Kagome replied in a emotionless tone, and began dabbing the cloth on his bruised shoulder.

"You didn't see it all!" Sota yelled, standing up, clenching his hands into a fist. "It's a disgusting and cold place!" Sota growled, "And...I didn't even see it all!"

Kagome stared up at her brother with wide, terrified, eyes. "S-Sota...I..." Kagome looked down at the tile floor and shut her eyes. She felt like crying. "Kagome I love you," Inuyasha's words repeated in her head.

I love him to!, Kagome cried in her head.

The beaten 'puppy' boy dangled loosely. He no longer had the strength to hold himself up anymore. He let his body fall limp as the whipping continued. Even his panting was beginning to fade into shallow 'dying' breaths. His vision was going from fuzzy blurs, to blackness. He desperately wanted it to end. Kagome's face flashed through his mind and he smiled to himself. Her picture was still tucked safely in his redkimono and he was thankful it hadn't fallen out of the torn clothes. Inuyasha thought about how happy she looked. He remembered the first smile she gave him when they first met. She was just like Kikyo when they met. But she was so different at the same time.

Sesshomaru noticed the small smile on Inuyasha's face and stopped. Why is he smiling?, He thought, How could he possibly be smiling?

Inuyasha didn't even realise the whipping had stopped. He forced himself to imagine he was somewhere else. With Kagome. I didn't even have the chance to make love to her, that thought made him chuckle. God am I really thinking about something like that?, he asked himself. Pathetic.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when the boy burst out laughing. His body was shaking, but not in pain. Whats going on?

Sesshomaru growled as he watched the giggling boy. It pissed him off! Sesshomaru raised his hand and yelled a battle like cry as he swung the whip towards him. It struck; and it struck hard! It grazed every mark on his exposed back and went deep into his flesh, but...Inuyasha kept laughing.

Sesshomaru's pupils thinned and his teeth grew as his annoyance grew. Storming over to him, Sesshomaru grabbed a chunk Inuyasha's hair and pulled back. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was pulled back into reality. Sesshomaru glared down at him with murderous eyes, and for a moment Inuyasha felt afraid. "What's so damn funny?" Sesshomaru asked pulling his hair more.

Inuyasha moaned quietly as a shock of pain filled his body. It faded though. In fact he could barely feel it now. Inuyasha coughed up a small amount of blood, splashing Sesshomaru in the face. His elder brother ignored it and intensified his glare. This made Inuyasha chuckle, than smirk. "I...feel...s-sorry for y...you," the boy said through gasps.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the younger 'dog' choked up more blood. Once he was done Sesshomaru let go of the boys hair. "Why's that?" he asked. There was a moment of silence and Sesshomaru sighed deeply. Inuyasha was unconscious.

Sesshomaru growled and stepped away from him, raising his whip again. With a a large amount of strength, he slashed the 'glowing' whip across the boys tearing flesh. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he let out a agonising scream. How much more could his back take? The puppy stared wide eyed at the ceiling. He couldn't breath.

Sesshomaru chuckled, lowered his hand, and allowed the whip to fade away. He than watched as the boy finally gasped for air, before his body fell limp. The elder smiled lightly and turned away to leave the room.

Inuyasha listened for the door to close before he opened his eyes again. He blinked slowly as he stared at the pool of blood. Inuyasha choked and coughed until more of the red liquid filled his mouth. Something was bothering him though; and not just the wounds. Why did Naraku agree, to simply let Sota go?

Hakudoshi knows, he thouht. The boy growled deeply as he thought it over, but no explanation came to mind. His mind was too hazy to think. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious again, this time without a painful awakening.

Kagome was silent for a while and Sota sighed in defeat. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, she just didn't know how, or whether he actually needed and wanted help. She was happy that her brother was brought back, but based on what the puppy said...could it really be that easy? If it was, why did he even bother kidnapping Sota? Sure, both her and Inuyasha knew he would have to return eventually, so despite knowing it was probably just a nudge for him to return sooner, it just didnt feel right.

Sota wasn't even gone a whole day, Kagome thought. She was stumped. She didn't know Naraku like Inuyasha did, and it seemed that even he didn't understand the man. So what was she supposed to do?!

"Sis?" Sota asked tilting his head to the side.

Kagome raised her thumb to her face and bit on her nail, as she continued to think. Inuyasha said it wouldn't matter if he went home, because Naraku would kill us anyway, she thought deeply, If that's right than... Kagome let out a frustrated growl. She was going in circles.

At some point while Inuyasha was unconscious, he was released from his chains and brought to a very familiar cell. He lied there staring at the cold floor, thinking. He had a idea now of what Naraku was planning, and it worried him a lot, but there was no way of knowing if he was right until it happened.

He was happy when he found the picture, still safely hidden in his torn shirt. He was surprised it didn't fall out during his beating, and was grateful, to some extent, that he wasn't taken to the nurses to be treated; they would have found it.

He didn't want to look at it for too long, in case the door opened, but he did stare at it for a few minutes. Afterwards he crawled over to the corner of the room and began digging his claws under a rock. It was a secret place that he hid things Kikyo used to give him.

He blankly stared into the small hole. There was a necklace still hidden inside. He wasn't surprised it was still there.

**flashback**

"Inuyasha I got you a present," the woman smiled.

Inuyasha crossed his legs and looked up at her, with big confused eyes. "Present?" he asked.

It hadn't been long since he was finally talking to the strange girl, and he was starting to enjoy her company. Kikyo nodded and smiled, kneeling in front of him. She reached into her lab coat pocket, and pulled out a necklace. It was mostly black beads, but also a few white teeth shaped ones. She handed it towards him, and the boy hesitantly took it from her.

Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha raised it up and stared at it. "What... is it?" he asked.

"It's a necklace," she smiled tenderly. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed when he saw it. "You'll probably want to hide it though."

"Y-yeah...I will"

**flashback over**

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. I did something like that to Kagome, he thought, remembering when Kagome tried to get him to wear a chain.

Quickly he covered the hole with a stone and crawled back to where he was laying before. He sighed lightly. I wonder what Kagome and Sota are doing, he thought closing his heavy eyes, it hasn't even been a day and I miss them.

"That stupid bastard dog!" Kagome shouted. Sota flinched at the sound of her voice. After constantly thinking over the situation, Kagome began getting more frustrated. "I told him I wanted to go with him!" she continued, clenching her fists, "Damnit!"

"Uh sis?"

"What!"

Sota's eyes widened in surprise than forced his body to relax. He stared at the ground and swallowed hard. "K-Kagome I... I think we should...should..."

"I don't know how we can Sota," Kagome answered, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha looked in direction to the opening door, but closed his eyes again. He really didn't feel like seeing anybody at the moment. "Well I'd say you had an easy punishment," Hakudoshi said, as he walked towards the injured dog.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the annoying presence. Hakudoshi, however wouldn't have that. He frowned and walked forward, kicking his small, child like, foot into his stomach; gaining a quiet groan from his elder. "I came here to make fun of you...the least...you can do is...respond!" he said, beating his rapid kicks.

Inuyasha couldn't help but cough, as the boy repeatedly rammed his foot in his abdomen. "Fucking brat," Inuyasha growled, pulling himself into a kneeling *gasping* position.

The demon child grinned down at him, as the the other panted lightly. "You're so pathetic," he chuckled, "After all my hard work in bringing that human here...he let him go. He really must have had faith that you'd surrender so easily," Hakudoshi crossed his arms over his chest, "I have to admit it was pretty predictable, but I didn't think you'd surrender so soon...kinda disappointing...not to mention boring!"

The puppy stood up and laughed sarcastically, as he whipped a small trail of blood from his lip. "I wasn't created to entertain swine like you," The a monster child' s eyes narrowed as he stared at his mocking elder. He growled lowly, showing his fangs, and positioning himself into a fighting stance. "Oh so the brat wants to fight?" Inuyasha smiled, "Figures... You would have to fight me in my, weakened state, to win."

Hakudoshi glared up at the puppy, but forced himself to calm down and give his brother a smug smile. "Hah! I know you arn't stupid Inuyasha. You're probably more confused than all of us at this point...well...except me. I know exactly what Naraku is planning and let me tell you...it isn't pretty."

The silver haired puppy smirked, "yah, why don't you tell me," he chuckled.

Hakudoshi's glare intensified, but he soon closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm not as foolish as you brother. Don't think I'll fall for such trickery."

"Hell it was worth a try right?" Inuyasha replied, "Please, I think I already figured out Naraku's sick game... And I'll honestly say that I won't let it happen."

Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow for a moment, "Oh?"

Inuyasha smiled. To be honest his stomach was killing him now, but he definitely wasn't going to show that to...that fucking brat. "Actually, I have a few ideas...but..." his voice trailed off.

The small child smirked, keeping his eyes locked on the puppy. For a few moments they glared at eachother in complete silence. "Heh," Hakudoshi smiled and turned away. "My real reason for coming here wasn't to taunt you brother. Thats just a little bonus." Inuyasha kept his eyes pinned on the young boy, keeping his stance as he waited for him to continue. "You're going to be taken to the training grounds...we need to see just how foolish you've become while you were away."

Inuyasha chuckled, "And I suppose you plan on taking me there? If you ask me Naraku is the one who has become foolish."

Hakudoshi gave him a sideways glance and smiled, "You should show your master some respect...after all he is holding those human's lives in his hands now. If I were you I would start obeying."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Hakudoshi's smile grew and he stepped towards the door. Inuyasha watched bitterly as the boy stopped and looked over his shoulder; motioning him to follow. Inuyasha let out a pissed off growl, before limping towards the brat. His body was still weak from the beating...course it could have been worse...it probably will be in a few minutes

The small child led the way down the halls, with his elder following behind. Inuyasha looked at the ground and noticed that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. He grimaced to himself as he stared at his blood covered clothes and feet. It will probably take him at least a week to heal, and that's only if he didn't get injured more. Knowing how Naraku is though, Inuyasha assumed he'd he pretty weak for a long time.

Hakudoshi didn't have to look back to tell that his brother was leaving blood, or the pain he must be in now that his rest was over. The thought actually made the, sadistic, child grin. He do so loved to see his brother like this. They walked for a while, and down a flight of stairs, not passing a single person on the way.

Hakudoshi finally came to a stop and Inuyasha panted lightly, silently thankful he had a moment to catch his breath. He looked up and growled quietly as he stared at the big metal doors. This room 'other than Naraku's and the torture chamber' was definitely his least favorite.

The child opened the doors slowly as the training room was revealed. It was large, almost like a stadium; spectators benches surrounding it, but the field bellow was covered in grass and had a few trees growing. It was the closet thing to the outside world in this place, and it paled in comparison; considering it was all fake.

Inuyasha's eye locked on the field. There were a few figures standing patiently in the center. Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagura and...Naraku. Why would Naraku be here?, he thought to himself in surprise, Guess it shows how pissed he is. There were also people sitting on the left side of the room. Most of which he didn't know. Ayame was the first to catch his eye, along with Kanna; who was staring blankly at the figures bellow.

As Inuyasha followed he kept his eyes on his fellow siblings, rather than his soon-to-be torturers. The fact that the 'wolf scrum' Koga was one of them, made his blood boil. Slowly he limped his way down the stairs, trying to ignore the pain. Soon enough his siblings noticed his presence and they eyed him curiously and almost angrily. That made the injured puppy look away and focused on the stairs in front of him. He must have looked pathetic to them. He sure felt like it.

Once they stepped onto the grass, Inuyasha felt his heart beginning to race. It was bad enough that Naraku was here, but now there were going to be people watching! He couldn't tell whether he was nervous or scared, and reasoned that he was definitely both.

Inuyasha stopped when the child did, and gasped silently. Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Koga looked at him with intense, deadly, eyes. But Kagura held no emotion. His pants and gasps become much weaker and he was relieved. Naraku looked over at the group of spectators, than back to the injured boy. Hakudoshi walked towards them and stood, proudly beside Sesshomaru.

"Well now," Naraku said, his voice was cold, "Now it's time for the second part of your punishment."

Inuyasha didn't look up at him, trying to keep his cocky attitude. "I hope all of you watch," Naraku continued looking at the crowd again,"This is what happens to those who leave without my permission."

Inuyasha tensed as the figures in front of him all smirked. He growled lowly as Koga stepped forward. Hell no, Inuyasha thought positioning him self in a battle stance, There is no way in hell he'd simply let that Wolf give him a beating. The figures seemed amused as Inuyasha growled deeply, waiting for the first strike.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku, who gave him a nod. The figures (except Kagura) all chuckled. Kagura remained by Naraku's side and Inuyasha's glare intensified as his three 'brothers' lunged towards him. Inuyasha curled his claws and crouched himself; prepared to fight back.

Two days had passed and Kagome had finally calmed herself down and was preparing their dinner. She was angry still, but more annoyed and confused. Sota was sitting at the table, working on the homework he didn't finish the other day. Not like it mattered. Kagome said, until his injuries looked healed, he could stay home. Neither of them wanted any questions.

She had decided that after she made dinner for the two, she was planning on going to Naraku's. She wasn't fully sure what she was planning to do once she got there, but she knew she had to try. She wandered around the kitchen grabbing the nessacary items for their meal. She didn't feel like cooking too much. Basically rice and noodles. It wasn't much considering she normally liked to cook a great meal for her brother, but she was in a hurry. In fact she really didn't feel like eating.

She put the rice in the cooker and began boiling the noodles over the stove. She watched them for a minute before looking over at her brother. She had a couple questions for him too. Slowly she walked over to him and pulled out a seat from across him. Sota stopped his work and looked up at her. Kagome's face was serious and Sota set down his pen.

"Sota can I ask you what they did to you in there?" she said calmly. For the past couple days she had been avoiding asking him.

Sota smiled lightly, "They actually didn't do anything once I got there," he said, and Kagome's eyes widened. "I was tied up in a dark cell for most of the time. That kid, uh, Hakudoshi I think visited me...well mocked me, but he didn't do anything. Inuyasha came back a few hours later and than a woman came in."

"Kagura?"

"Yah that's her name," Sota nodded, "She didn't say much other than I was going home. It did seem odd though. Turns out I was in a basement under this really large house. The house looked normal, but the basement was like a dungeon. It was gross and smelt like moss, and it was pretty dark."

Kagome took in the information. She never imagined that, that beautiful house could contain such a place like that. Than again it did make sense. She never saw any of the others that she was told about. "H-how big is this basement?" she asked lightly.

Sota shrugged, "Pretty big. I didn't seem all of it but I think there must be a few floors even deeper under ground," he replied.

What!, Kagome thought, that's really... "Insane," she whispered.

Sota agreed by nodding. "I really understand why Inuyasha wanted to leave. There were even blood stains on the floor in the hallways."

Kagome silently gulped. She didn't have to ask more; everything was slowly adding up now. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard water boiling, and sizzling as it boiled over. Crap! Quickly she walked over to the stove and turned of the burner. Sota watched as the girl added spices and began scooping the noodles onto two plates. The rice wasn't done but Kagome went to the table with them anyway.

Sota was a little surprised at how fast the girl ate the noodles down. She whipped her mouth and stood up. "Sota you can have rice when it's done," she said as she walked to the door. "I'm going out for awhile."

"Wait sis," he said standing up but there was no reply.

Inuyasha panted heavily as he lied on the ground, in pain. It had been two whole days of the same routine. He got a couple beatings from Sesshomaru, rest, and than back to the training. He fared ok, seeing as it was three against one, but he was beaten easily and much faster than he would have liked. He never got enough recovery time and not one painkiller, so everytime his wounds shut they forced open and got new ones. Koga and Hakudoshi weren't really much of a threat and he even managed to punch and kick each of them a number of times. However it was Sesshomaru that he had trouble with. He's always been much stronger than him, and with his whip it was hard to get close.

He hissed as Sesshomaru struck him again, hitting the side of his bleeding body. The loud crack made everyone flinch; except Naraku of course. That seemed to be his final attack on him, because the whip faded and the elder stepped back.

Inuyasha gripped the fake grass and tried to pull himself up. He failed miserably. He could barely move, let alone get up. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to suppress the pain. He squinted one open and looked over at his so-called-family.

The four siblings were talking to Naraku now and Inuyasha wished he could hear what they were saying. Sesshomaru looked over at him, than Koga. Without even realizing it, Inuyasha let out a deep growl. Something was up; which was confirmed when Kagura walked away from the group. She didn't even look at him when should walked passed him.

Inuyasha watched her, but his gaze was turned back to Sesshomaru and Koga. They walked up to him, each grabbing one of his arms and forced him onto their shoulders. Inuyasha hissed in pain, as he was dragged across the grounds, Naraku leading he way.

Kagome took the bus to the base of . She was walking down the path keeping her eyes focused as she looked for the house...or Naraku's base; she wasn't even sure what to call made her mad was that she couldn't find it. It was such a large place she thought if she looked it would be obvious too see. She wondered if she would have to circle the entire mountain just to find it. It reminded her of when she first tried to find it.

After what seemed like hours, a very familiar wind surrounded her. Kagura! She thought excitedly. Kagura didn't seem like a bad person to her; if she could she wouldn't mind being her friend.

After a minute or so, Kagura stood standing in front of her. Her expression was empty, but held a tinge of...disappointment. "Miss Kagome," she greeted, "Why are you here?"

Kagome bit her lip, "I...I came to...see Inuyasha," she replied, feeling extremely nervous.

Kagura frowned and stared at her for a long time. "You...really don't want to see him miss. He's changed," her voice sounded almost sad.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?" she asked.

Kagura looked down at the grass, before leaning over and began touching it. It was strange to say the least, but Kagome waited patiently for her answer. "Inuyasha is... He's an idiot," she said glaring up at her. "He left and fell in love with you, than simply came back because of you."

Kagome was shocked. Kagura seemed to blaming her for what happened, but there was also something else hidden in those words. Jealously, maybe. Kagome gulped quietly. She still didn't get an answer to her question. "Kagura please...let me see him."

"I'm not stopping you from seeing him, I'll take you if you want but...believe I think you should just go home and live your life freely. What you see now won't be the same boy you knew," she replied, turning her gaze back to the grass. "Your walking into a very obvious trap miss."

Kagome thought about it. She knew as soon as she left that there was already something planned for "T-take me please," she stuttered, clenching her fists.

Kagura stared intensely at her, as if trying to change her mind with her eyes. Kagome mimicked her stare. She came this far she wasn't turning back. The strange woman sighed and plucked her feather from her hair. "I'm not allowed to tell anything...about us...but," Kagura shook her head, "Never mind."

Before Kagome could ask, Kagura threw her feather up and the wind surrounded them. Once again Kagome was staring up at the large gates that surrounded the mansion. This time though they entered much more quickly. Kagura seemed more nervous than she did the last time. Why?

She didn't even speak to her once they entered the house. Instead the strange women motioned for her to follow her down a different hall from before. This one wasn't as fancy as the hall that led to Naraku's room; it was barely lit and seemed to have a musty scent; which was unusual in such a nice place. There were also no doors or windows other than the one at the end of the hallway.

Kagura glanced back with a pity filled stare than opened the door. Kagome's eyes widened. Inside was a staircase that led downwards, but looked as if it was leading to darkness. Kagura stepped down the a few stairs than stopped, waiting for the now nervous girl to follow.

Kagome took in a deep breath a walked slowly down the first four stairs. Suddenly a loud bang echoed downthe dark staircase and Kagome looked back; shocked to see the door had slammed shut. Maybe someone on the other side closed it, she thought. This place was begining to feel more like a haunted house.

She shook her head and looked at Kagura, only to see that the girl had vanished in the darkness; She went on ahead. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly but forced herself down the stairs, careful not to fall. The darkness only lasted a short while and was eventually lit by dull lights.

When the bottom finally came into view she noticed Kagura standing at the bottom, tapping her fan on her chin lightly. She took another glance at her, before she continued. Kagome looked around in disbelief and shock at the weird place. It was just like Sota explained. Icky, mossy walls made of stones. Dirty stone floors and the smell of mold and...blood.

Kagome was a little surprised that she picked it up, but the scent had been sadly familiar too her. Especially since the first time she met the strange puppy. As she walked down the hall she noticed that some of the wooden doors had bared windows. They seemed to be some kind of cell. As she stared at the ground again she could begin to see the blood stains Sota mentioned. This place was just like a castle dungeon!

Kagura took many turns, and Kagome picked up her pace so she wouldn't lose her. She really didn't want to get lost in here; it seemed to be like a giant maze. "Uh Kagura...how much further?" she whispered.

The halls were chilly and Kagome was hugging her arms while she continued to follow. Kagura remained silent and opened another door that led downwards. How many floors does this place have?, Kagome thought. A random thought came to Kagome and she was hesitant to say it out loud, but the silence amongst the to was killing her and making her more nervous. "Kagura," she began. The woman didn't turned, or even look back at her. "I...I think all of you, not just Inuyasha deserves freedom."

Kagura eyes widened and she spun around quickly, Kagome felt she was going to trip down the stairs but Kagura pushed her to the side, and pinned her against the wall. Kagome shuddered as Kagura's red eyes glared into hers. "Don't ever speak of such nonsense...especially not here," she warned. Kagome gulped as the woman stared down at her.

Finally the woman pulled away and continued down the stairs. Kagome remained silent the rest of the way and after another long hallway with many turns Kagura stopped. She turned around, "I really recommend you ask me to take you back," she said.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. Kagura let out a deep sigh and opened the doors. The room was much brighter than the hallway and Kagome had to squint in order to see clearly. The room was white and seemed completely empty; aside from a large window on the side of the wall. "So she really came," a voice said behind them, causing Kagome to jump.

She turned around a saw, leaning against the door, Koga. Kagura payed no attention to him and walked further into the room and stood in front of the window. Kagome stared at Koga for a few minutes before doing the same. Her eyes widened in shock.

There was a room that connected to this one by the window. Inside was Inuyasha, chained and bloody. The rooms were splattered with blood, but what scared her most was that Inuyasha was growling deeply, thrashing at nothing, trying to escape his long loose chains. He wasn't facing them yet, but it only took him a minute to catch there scents. He turned and seemed to rawr at the glass and lunged towards them, but was stopped when his chains ran out of length.

Kagome stared breathlessly at him. His eyes were glowing red and his pupils bright blue, and murderous. As he growled more Kagome noticed his fangs and nails grew longer and he had tattoo like marks on his cheeks. "Wh-what?" was all she could make out as she watched him.

She could feel her heart pounding, and her body shaking in fear. Inuyasha continued to try and get at them, thrashing towards them; though there was lots of distance between him and the glass. "This is his true self Miss Kagome," a sinister voice said by the door. Kagome turned and noticed Koga was bowing respectfully as Naraku stepped into the room.

His smirk was devious and chilling. "Remarkable isn't it," he said as he turned his head to the glass. "He really is one of a kind."

Anger was boiling in Kagome's body and she let out her own growl. "What the hell did you do to him Naraku!" she screamed, facing him.

"I told you that he was dangerous miss," Naraku replied still watching the struggling boy. "This form of his doesn't need my help to trigger it. However I would be lying if I said I didn't help him this time."

Kagome was breathing heavily and angrily at the smug grin that appeared on his face. "Why the hell would you do something like that!"

"Funny...this same form is what killed the last girl he loved," he chuckled and stared at her with his devilish expression, causing her body to quake a bit. "Wouldn't it be a shame if it happened again?" he continued, "I'm sure Inuyasha would be very sad."

His words held no threat, Naraku was completely serious. Still the mocking in his voice only increased her hatred and anger. "You did it! You changed him so he'd kill Kikyo! How could you do that?! He's suffered enough as it is, why take away what he had!"

"Because he's my pet. I can give him whatever he wants or I can take it away. Whether he likes it or not, he is bound to me...as well as my other pets," he noted looking at Kagura than Koga. Both had their heads low in respect.

Kagome growled again and glanced at Inuyasha. He was still desperately trying to get at them. It broke Kagome's heart to see such a sight. He was like a hungry, wild, animal. "Let's leave her alone for now," Naraku said much more sympetically than Kagome liked. Koga and Kagura nodded raising there heads.

Naraku walked out of the room, Koga following close behind. Kagura walked past Kagome and glanced at her with another pity filled stare. Once out Kagura closed the door behind her. Kagome stared at the door for a minute than back to Inuyasha. Slowly she stepped closer to the glass and placed her hand on it. "Inuyasha," she whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. Kagome felt her legs shaking badly and she allowed herself to slide down the glass.

After a few minutes of crying she raised her head again and looked around the room. Her eyes caught on something that she wouldn't have noticed when the door was open. I was like a light switch but was different. carefully she walked over to it and examined it for a second. There were two buttons on it; one blinking blue, the other shining red.

She gulped and slowly reached and clicked the blue one. A loud click filled the room, than what sounded like chains hitting the ground. Kagome walked back to the window, but gasped as the boy slammed into the window. His eyes were piercing her's and his teeth snarling in anger.

"Inu-" she was cut off as the boy raised his arm and hit the wall hard with his fist. The window cracked a bit, than again as he slammed the other. Afraid, yes she was. He really had changed, but for how long? How long would he stay like this. The window was cracking all over now, and she wondered how long it would take for the window to completely shatter. "Please stop," Kagome whispered, which was ignored by the angry monster like boy.

Inuyasha hit the wall hard again, this time his hand went completely through the glass, but the window didn't break anywhere else. It must be really thick, she thought. His hand that was now inside the room reached deeper in, cutting his arm. It was shuddering to see the amount of blood, but also the lack of pain he had.

Kagome gulped, but reached for his hand. With on of her hands she grabbed his arm tightly and with the other she held his hand. Inuyasha growled and struggled to break free. Kagome held on tightly and tried to meet his gaze. "Please Inuyasha!" she cried, tears escaping her eyes again. "Please change back!"

Inuyasha hissed and twisted his wrist to free himself, gaining more slices of cuts. Inuyasha spread out his fingers and escaped the hand that was holding his and grabbed hold of her own wrist. He dug his claws deeply into her, causing her to gasp in pain, as well as realese her other hand. With that Inuyasha pulled hard, making her hit the glass as her wrist was pulled into his side of the room. The glass shards that surrounded the hole, stung and ripped her clothing.

Her face hit the wall and she groaned in pain. She managed to turn her head so she could look at him. It was like he was trying to pull her whole body through the small opening. Kagome let a few more tears escape her eyes. "Please Inuyasha...I love you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and to Kagome's surprise he let her wrist go. The monster version of Inuyasha let out a deep frustrated cry, which led to painful growls and groans. Kagome pulled her wrist from the hole and stared in horror at the boy who was gripping his hair tightly and shaking his head. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she watched.

Kagome jumped when she heard the door open again. Kagome turned to see Kagura re-entering the room. Her face seemed paler and she almost looked sick to her stomach. "I told you," she said softly looking up at her. "That's what we are. We're monsters." Her voice sounded sad to Kagome.

"That isn't true," she replied, "Inuyasha knows I'm here. He knows I'm not afraid of him. He's...changing back." Kagome said, and she wondered who she was trying to convince.

Kagura shook her head. "In this state he doesn't know or care about anyone. He can't even be controlled by Naraku," she said, "He's a heartless killer when he's like this."

Kagome shook her head, "he's not a killer...none of you are."

"I understand...why Inuyasha likes you," Kagura said softly, "But please don't say such lies to us. Those same lies turned Inuyasha soft. Put him on death row... And you saying them to him puts you there to."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Kagura they aren't lies," she mumbled.

"Kagome I suggest that you let me take you back now... Before Inuyasha returns to normal and sees you here. It may break his heart to know that you've disobeyed his wishes and tried to help him escape."

"No," Kagome said stubbornly, "I came to see him."

"And you did. He's right there," she said pointing at the still growling boy, "Plus...I think he'll feel bad if he finds out you saw him in that state."

Kagome felt her eyes watering a bit, "I really just want to see him...as he was before," she whispered, "I want to bring him home and-"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Kagura interrupted, "You really are dense. Naraku is watching you very carefully now and if I were you I'd live my life as best I could...because it's going to be taken away very soon."

Kagome blinked at the statement and turned back to Inuyasha who seemed to be calming down a little. Ten or more minutes and as she watched she noticed his eyes slowly fade back to their original golden color, but they were glazed over. Like he hadn't slept in days. At the same time, his tattoo like marks also disappeared and his nails shrunk back to their original size.

His body slumped over and he closed his eyes as he collapsed to the floor. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as the boy hit the floor with a painful thump.

The boy didn't respond, and merely layed on the floor. His opened wounds began to form a pool of red liquid around his sleeping form, staining his silver white hair even more. Kagome felt somewhat guilty for thinking he looked beautiful when stained with blood, with a peaceful sleeping expression. "There," Kagura said breaking the silence that had formed, "You saw him in his normal form. Now come with me before Naraku decides to make you stay."

With little effort, Kagura pulled Kagome out of the small bright room and back into the dim, dank, halls. Kagome kept her eyes on him and the glass before Kagura closed the door, blocking her view. "Pleasee tell me he's going to get help," Kagome whispered, still staring with wide eyes at the door.

Kagura didn't answer and began leading the way back. Kagome had to use all her willpower not to run back to the room and find a way the injured boy.

Her mind was in a complete daze, until she heard someone say something behind her. "I hope you'll come visit again soon...miss Kagome," Naraku said.

Kagome blinked and she realized she was standing in front of the main entrance. She swallowed hard and tried her best not to glare at the smug, devilish man behind her. With a nod she followed Kagura out of the mansion.

They left the gates and walked a ways before Kagura stopped and turned to her "Inuyasha...did he ever tell you about what we are? What information did he give you?"

Kagura's voice sounded strange. Her mood had almost completely changed. "He said he was kidnapped and Naraku created him," she replied quietly, unsure whether she should have said that.

Kagura nodded, confirming the information. "Yes...each of us were..." her eyes drifted back to the large gates that surrounded the house. They were already pretty far away but the sheer size of the house and gates made it seem like they weren't far at all. "Here is not the place to discuss such things," she continued, "But... I do want to tell you what I know."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Kagura was going to tell her stuff!? The human girl smiled for a moment but it faded. When Kagome first arrived Kagura seemed so nervous and quiet, now she was almost jumpy and panicked. "K-Kagura are you...alright?" should asked, "Why do you suddenly want to talk?"

Could it have something to do with Naraku's death threat? Or the warning Kagura gave her moments ago?

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Kagura spat.

Kagome gulped at the harshness in her voice, but nodded slowly. Kagura nodded and with that, she plucked her feather from her hair and the wind carried them farther away.

**So what did you guys think? :3 I wanted to get this out before Christmas but it didn't really happen. Sorry! It may be a little longer wait because I might be a bit busy this week but I'll write the next chapter soon. I wonder if any of you can guess Naraku's plan. It should be revealed in the next chapter or so hehe. Happy holidays! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey guys Friskey is back! I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I've been rather busy. I'm sorry. Also this chapter is a bit short and there is a bit of recapping in it, so again I'm sorry. I am working on the next chapter, but for now enjoy! **

**Dissclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the character's**

Chapter 9

Kagome opened her eyes and was a bit surprised they were at her house. Kagura's wind seemed to have carried them all the way there. Kagome would have questioned something like this in the past, but now it wasn't anything unusual. Kagome turned to the woman who brought them there and immediately noticed her nervous expression.

Deciding to ignore it for now Kagome asked, "Kagura, will you really tell me everything?"

Kagura looked at her and nodded slowly, her expression seemed saddened. "I said I would tell you what I know," she replied.

Kagome smiled and motioned her to follow her inside. Kagura noticed the damage of the house but didn't even glance at it as she walked inside. Kagome closed the door before leading the way into the kitchen; where Sota was still sitting, doing his studies. He looked up when he heard them and his eyes widened when he noticed Kagura. "K-Kagura!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"It's alright Sota," Kagome said, "She's our guest."

Sota stared dumbfounded for a minute, before his eyes locked on Kagome's arm. "Sis...you're bleeding," he stuttered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at first but when she looked down she could see Sota was right. Her sleeve was torn, exposing the scratches she received from Inuyasha and the glass. She hadn't paid much attention to it, but she was beginning to feel pain now. "It...it's ok Sota," she said looking away from her new injury. "For now, why don't you go outside and play?"

Sota was about to protest but Kagome's eyes narrowed into a demanding stare. Slowly he walked out of the kitchen and outside. Once the front door closed Kagome turned to Kagura with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, but do you mind if I treat this wound first?" she practically begged.

Kagura smiled, "Would you like my help miss?" Kagura asked.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. She had no idea that Kagura would offer to help her. Still, Kagura had always been kind to her; whether she meant to or not. "S-sure," Kagome replied softly.

Kagura nodded and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. "If you get some medical supplies I can help." Kagome took the hint and ran to the bathroom to get their first aid kit. When Kagome returned Kagura was sitting comfortably at the table and she glanced at Kagome as she re-entered the room. Kagome sat across from her and Kagura opened the small box. Kagome slowly rolled up her sleeve so Kagura had better access; she winced a couple times but not to much.

"I don't treat injuries that much," Kagura said as she pulled a cleaning cloth from the box. "We have nurses for that."

Kagome wasn't sure what she was supposed to say so she remained silent. "The nurses and guards are all humans. And they aren't gentle and take their work seriously," she said as she slowly whipped Kagome's cuts.

"It was meant to be that way though. We were created to hate humans. So having humans as our spectators and healers, were meant to fuel our hatred towards them."

Kagura stopped talking while she pulled out some cotton and rubbing alcohol. After a minute she began again "All of us were either kidnapped or bought while we were infants or young children. The younger they are, the easier they would be to create and manipulate," Kagura said sadly and began dabbing the stinging liquid on her flesh.

Kagome winced and held in a hiss of pain. Kagura was gentle as she continued to apply it. "This injury isn't too bad," Kagura said, "It should be healed in a week or so."

Kagome nodded, "Kagura please continue," she said softly.

Kagura reached into the box again and pulled out some long bandages and tape. While she wrapped the injured arm up she spoke, "Despite what you humans want to believe, there are many things that happen in this world that you will never be aware of. That is life however," she said.

"Naraku's experiments were one of them. He is a top scientist who's work revolves around live experiments. At first it began with animal testing, DNA, and chemicals. Than it eventually turned into human experiments. He is crazy when it comes to his work.

He found out ways to combine animal DNA with humans and also enhanced it so the specimen could have strange...powers, I guess," Kagura said slowly, "The chemicals in it eat away at the humans DNA for a short period of time, until the animal DNA reacts and begins to combine and repair it. Soon he found out that it was easier for the subject to take the doses, if they were human children. Also...the person wouldn't die.

So, once he had the child, all he had to do was inject and watch the changes. He also found out that some children were too weak for the proper doses, which caused mutations of any kind. Having such a drastic changes to the body would make it more difficult to allow outside. These species were named the failures.

However, though Naraku would often kill them off right away, he let a few live in order to conduct more experiments and exercises on them. If they could prove their worth when they grew up, Naraku would keep them alive. Koga is a fine example. He has that...tail of course, but he proved himself. He obeys Naraku like a good pet would, and he also shows no sign of pity when killing.

Inuyasha was different. He refused to listen or obey; no matter how badly he was punished. This didn't happen often and because of this Naraku decided to try something new with him. Using smaller doses, he would attempt to try and tame him using the pain from the liquid."

Kagura paused as she taped the bandages in place. "I don't understand why Naraku was so interested in him, but for some reason he enjoyed the challenge of taming him. Inuyasha is afraid of Naraku after all, so I guess when Inuyasha refused to listen he became more excited."

Kagome's eyes were already widening from the talk. Some of it she had heard before, but it still made her surprised. "Inuyasha was in a lot of pain from it all and still refused to obey anybody. Naraku was never the one doing any of the punishments, so when Naraku actually showed up to do it himself, Inuyasha finally forced himself to bow down. He was afraid of only him... He used to beg for death a lot back than, but Naraku...would never comply

One day Inuyasha was taking out his anger and frustrations in the training grounds with Koga. Koga and him never got along, but that day Inuyasha seemed more on edge than usual. Koga said something about him being a fool for not following orders and that he was going to get himself killed... Inuyasha snapped."

Kagome noticed Kagura shudder at the memory. "I remember Inuyasha was about sixteen at the time and he went into a major fit of rage. Attacking the guards and nurses that tried to interfere with their fight, than...he transformed."

***flashback***

Koga dodged the claws that tried to slash at him. The smirk he was wearing grew into a cocky grin as he jumped up to avoid another. Inuyasha snarled in anger and jumped up after him, only to be kicked back down my Koga's foot. Koga landed a couple feet away from him and crossed his arms as he watched the puppy pick himself up.

Inuyasha growled lowly and positioned himself in his battle stance. "Why do you even bother training?" Koga asked, "It's obvious Naraku is going to kill you at some point. He won't tolerate your behavior for much longer."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura watched silently, next to Tsubaki, as her her brothers continued their fight. Kagura could sense something different about Inuyasha. He seemed extremely on edge, but she figured it was because the boy was receiving more punishments lately. Not that he didn't deserve it. Nobody was aloud to dissobey; especially not a failure like him.

Koga kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach, causing the boy to fly backwards. He managed to twist his body a bit so he landed, and skitted across the ground. Within a second Inuyasha lewped forward, slashing ferociously at his wolf brother. "Give up Inuyasha!" the wolf boy chuckled.

Inuyasha ignroed and comtinued his attacks; each being either blocked or dodged. Inuyasha growlwd deeper in frustration. Koga found this amusing and jumped backwards as Inuyasha ran towards him and spun his body to kick him.

The puppy boy had enough and let out a ferocious scream. Everyone in the room was surprised how angry and deadly it sounded. But it didn't stop there. Suddenly Inuyasha screamed, almost in pain, but mostly anger.

His cries and growls got louder and everyone stared wide eyed. Inuyasha leaned forward for a moment and the air around him began to change. "Araghh!" he screamed.

Inuyasha panted heavily, hiding his face with his bangs. "Hey mut!" Koga called, "What the hell was that about?"

Inuyasha didn't reply; instead he leaped forward, claws ready to pearce Koga. Koga tried to dodge but his left shoulder was grazed. Inuyasha turned and continued his attack. His speed was much faster than usual that Koga couldn't avoid the puppies claws.

Koga jumped up and stared down at Inuyasha bellow him. The puppy looked up at him and Koga's eyes widened when he saw bright red orbs staring up at him. Before Koga could really look tbough, Inuyasha disapeared. Koga gasped, but than yelped lightly when Inuyasha locked his arms under Koga's, holding him in place as they fell back to he ground.

Koga struggled under Inuyasha's grip. Kagura, Tsubaki and all the guards and spectors watched dumbfounded as the pupy held the wolf in place. They were all surprised, and scared at the sudden change. Koga than howled in pain as Inuyasha bit, hard, in Koga's shoulder. He than began digging his claws in Koga's flesh, and dragged them downward.

Koga cried but was soon realised. Taking the oppertunity Koga tried to run away on to have the puppy follow him. Soon Koga' agonized cries filled and echoed through the training grounds. Inuyasha punch, scratched, bit continuously.

Kagura looked at Tsubaki with a worried expression and Tsubaki smirked devously before nodding. She looked at one of the guards who was holding a gun. He nodded and aimed for the ferocious boy. Inuyasha continued to beat the yelping wolf, even when the tranquilizer dart hit him.

It took a few minutes to kick in but eventually the boy fell over. The marks on his cheeks slowly faded, and claws and fangs slowly shrunk back to normal. "Take Koga to the medical room," Tsubaki ordered. She smiled and stared at the unconscious boy. "Take Inuyasha to Naraku," she grinned looking at Kagura.

Kagura was still in shock but eventually nodded and motioned two guards to get him.

***flashback over***

It was a frightening sight to see. The mutation from the extra doses finally surfaced. I don't have to explain the form to you since you already saw it, and I guess you can imagine the surprise all of us spectators had.

Koga was almost killed, and a few guards and nurses died. But eventually he was shot with a tranquilizer and strangely...he changed back," Kagura said looking up at Kagome. "Naraku was very pleased with what happened. Even more so, when he found out Inuyasha couldn't remember exactly what happened. It was the perfect transformation. None of his pets were able to do it.

For a few years after that Naraku tried to figure out how it happened, and learned that if Inuyasha is pushed to far or injected with a large dose he will transform, and he will attack anybody and anything in his way. This was also a problem, considering Naraku himself was also in danger, but he didn't seem fazed by it.

He also found out that if he keeps transforming, his body will grow to accustomed and won't change back; leaving him as mindless, uncontrollable killer. Because of this Naraku decided not to continue and decided that he would use Inuyasha, only, when necessary.

After a few years Inuyasha got angry at Tsubaki, Naraku's right hand at the time. He managed to kill her and it wasn't long after that Kikyo was hired. Despite her young age Kikyo was brilliant," Kagura stated and Kagome felt a bit jealous just hearing it.

"She was an amazing scientist and nurse, and very serious. Like the other humans that worked there, she held no pity or emotion to us. Kikyo and Naraku got along well and came up with exercises and other things to make us stronger. She also came up with our armor," Kagura said and tugged on her sleeve. "I sometimes wonder if they use magic or something, but the armor is light and looks like normal clothing. Sword blades can't penetrate it or cut it...most of the time anyway."

Kagura stopped to allow Kagome time to take in the information. Than started again. "One day Kikyo stumbled upon Inuyasha. He was receiving at brutal beating, and I guess for the first time she felt pity for one of us. She treated him and came up with her own experiment. She asked Naraku if she could attempt a different method of controlling the wild boy...and the rest of us if it worked. None of us could have guessed that she was taking about being kind."

Inuyasha woke feeling groggy and sick. His body felt extremely hot, mostly from his injuries and cuts, but his head was pounding hard. His mouth was dry and tasted like iron, from coughing up blood. The tips of his fingers and gums were both throbbing; which confirmed one thing to dog-boy. He transformed again.

He himself didn't know too much about it, but he knew the after feeling well enough to know.

Inuyasha groaned in pain and attempted to curl his body, only to have shocks of pain fill him. Hissing he decided to attempt something else. Rolling over slowly he let out a small yelp, as his back hit the cold stone floor. It hurt for a moment, but having the cold stone on his burning back felt good.

He lied there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling above. The cell wasn't completely dark, but it was so dim that it might as well be. Something entered his nostrils that instantly made his eyes widen. It was the smell of blood, but not his own. He was soaked in his own blood, but he could tell that this wasn't his; it smelt sweeter.

Inuyasha moved his hand closer to his face and sniffed the dried blood on his claws. Sure enough, it was a very familiar scent, one that he missed, but that fact that her blood was on his claws made him scared. "Sh-she saw me," he whispered in disbelief.

His body began shaking as the truth set in. How? He thought. Inuyasha's mind began to race. Not only did Kagome see him in that state, but...he also managed to hurt her. How bad?!

As he thought about it his mind began to calm down. He couldn't have hurt her too badly if just his claws were stained. Even so, guilt filled him and he gulped at one very possible thought: Kagome would be afraid of him now. Just the idea made his heart sink.

Kagome listened patiently as Kagura retold the story of how Kikyo died. "After that," Kagura said, "Inuyasha went insane. He refused to leave his cell. Refused to eat and train, despite all the torture he had to endure. It got to the point where they had to inject nutrients in order for him to survive.

Naraku could have easily killed him or let him die on his own, but...he liked watching Inuyasha's pain. He also used Inuyasha as an example to all of us, as a reminder: We are only allowed to care for Naraku. We aren't allowed to leave the castle without Naraku's permission. In short...we belong only to him."

Kagome could hear pain in the wind woman's voice. It was obviously clear that Kagura didn't like it anymore than Inuyasha did. "Kagura can I ask you something?" Kagome asked shyly.

Kagura hesitantly nodded and waited for the girl to speak. "You're allowed outside the mansion right? Why haven't you tried to escape or run away?"

Kagura didn't seemed surprised by the question. Tapping the table with her fingers a few times she answered, "I have my reasons."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I... I just do," she said, in a slightly embarrassed voice, that only made Kagome more suspicious. "Can I continue?" she asked trying to change the conversation.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Good. Anyway a couple years went by and Inuyasha's condition didn't really change. It was about 6 months before, that Inuyasha actually wanted to be taken to the training grounds. Because of what we are, it was pretty easy for Inuyasha to regain his strength. Everyone thought it was because he'd finally moved on, but that wasn't the case.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha killed two of our siblings that were assigned to take him to his cell and started his escape. He found his way around the basement dungeons rather easily, killing or seriously damaging anybody in his way; even some of our siblings. I was with Naraku at the time and he instructed me to stop him," Kagura said looking at the very interested girl.

"Sesshomaru and Koga were both away on missions, so it was also very good timing on Inuyasha's part, but even so...I really don't think he would have stopped. I did as I was told, and went to block his exit,"

***flashback***

Kagura ran through the long hallway, that connected the mansion to the basements. Her heart was pounding in nervousness and anger. Stopping and positioning herself in preparation she waited. Not much time had passed before she could hear Inuyasha approaching the door. Flicking two of her fans open she took a deep breath and the door opened with a bang.

The silver haird boy leaped out at top speed, not bothering to look back or close the door behind him. He ran towards her and she jumped out directly into his path; causing him to halt. "Get out of my way Kagura!" Inuyasha demanded, in a low threatening growl.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kagura replied.

Inuyasha curled his claws and hunched himself in a battle stance. "I've had enough!" he replied, "I'm leaving! If you don't want to die, you'll get out of my way!"

Confidence, anger and adrenaline was fueling him. He was so close to the exit he could just taste the fresh air Kikyo told him about. Kagura frowned and flicked two decorative fans open. "Don't think you'll escape so easily," Kagura smirked, "You're not going anywhere."

Inuyasha took a glance behind him, in case someone had followed. He looked back at the woman and snarled. "I mean it Kagura, get out of...my way!" he yelled and lunged forward.

Kagura didn't dare dodge the attack, in fear that she might let him pass by. However she did manage to block the impact of his claws, by using on of her fans as a shield. The hallway was too narrow for a real fight, even with the width of it. "You can't...escape," Kagura growled, trying to hold him back.

Inuyasha snarled and backstepped slightly and struck again. Kagura blocked it, but gasped as she felt his knee hit her stomach. Ignoring the pain she pushed forward with all her strength. Inuyasha stumbled a bit but easily regained his balance. Jumping back a distance he smirked deveously at her and ran towards her.

Kagura prepared herself for the strike, but was surprised when he jumped upwards. His body span over her and she growled as he landed swiftly behind her. She wouldn't allow that though and raced after him. Inuyasha sensed her coming and pivoted on his heal and reached forward.

Kagura's eyes widened as the dog boy dug his claws into her stomach. She let out a pain filled gasp and fell to her knees as soon as he pulled them out. Inuyasha looked down at her for a second but stepped away. Kagura frowned and reached quickly towards him, grabbing tightly to his ankle.

The boy let out an furious growl and struggled against her grip. "Inuyasha...I won't...allow you to escape," Kagura said in small gasps.

"Let me go Kagura!" he yelled. Kagura shook her head and tightened her grip.

If she could hold onto him long enough, someone would eventually come and capture him. Inuyasha knew that as well and he struggled a bit more. After a couple minutes Inuyasha stopped. Kagura looked up at him and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha's eyes were big and shining. They were the eyes of a begging puppy. "Kagura please," he practically whispered."Just let me go. I want to see the outside!" His voice sounded like a pleading child.

Kagura was caught off guard by his sudden change in attitude, enough for her grip to loosen a bit. Inuyasha smirked and pulled himself away from her. It shocked her, but not as much as it did when Inuyasha grabbed her by the back of her collar and picked her off the ground.

The wound in her abdomen made it hard for her to even resist, not that it mattered. Footsteps could be heard and Inuyasha held onto her until he saw figures coming from the stairs and entering the hall. With a swift movement, Inuyasha threw his sister across the hallway hitting and knocking over the new people.

Not bothering to check the damage Inuyasha ran towards the end of the hall and turned left. The giant doors were the the only thing in his way from seeing the outside world, and the large gates were all that was left before he gained his freedom. With his claws he sliced the door open and ran outside.

His adrenaline was too high for him to stop and stare at any of his new surroundings. There were a couple guards waiting outside, but he knew that it was expected. Easily he took them down and reached the wooden gates. He could hear more footsteps running after him and he wasted no more time.

He jumped as high as he could and dug his claws in the gate. Climbing up quickly, ignoring the people bellow and the things being thrown at him. A small sting hit his shoulder, but he swatted it away. The way it felt he knew he was hit by a tranquilizer dart, but he refused to allow it to kick in. Not now!

Kagura watched, clenching her bleeding stomach as the boy leaped over the fence. The doors were opened at about the same time, but by the time anyone got outside them, Inuyasha was gone. Kagura's eyes were wide. He actually managed to escape.

***flashback over***

Kagome felt like her eyes would pop out, they were so wide. "I couldn't believe it," Kagura said in a strange whisper. "He managed to escape Naraku's maze, kill guards, and fight off and kill some of his siblings...without even one injury. He even escaped the grounds and further, even after being shot by a tranquilizer that could put a elephant to sleep in seconds."

Kagome smiled as she remembered finding Inuyasha unconscious at the park. The tranquilizer probably put him to sleep as soon as he made it to the park. "I suppose he met you not long after," Kagura said, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Y-yea," Kagome said, remembering the circumstances of their meeting. "He...saved me," she whispered.

Kagura stared at Kagome with confusion written all over her face. Kagome smiled and shook her head. Kagura sighed, "You should have just left him behind that day," Kagura stated.

Inuyasha glanced to his side when he heard his cell door opening. His eyes still were a bit fuzzy, but he recognized the figured coming inside. He let out a low growl, "Naraku."

Naraku closed the cell door behind him and walked towards the injured pup. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" he asked kneeling next to him.

The injured boy tried to move away from the sadistic man, but shocking pain caused him to groan. Naraku tilted his head, as he watched amused at the boy's failed attempt. "I see you're still rather sore," Naraku smiled. Inuyasha hissed as Naraku gently stroked one of his new cuts on his arm.

"F-Fuck...you," Inuyasha groaned.

Naraku crossed his arms and sighed deeply. "That's no way to talk to you're master," Naraku said, his voice deepening.

Inuyasha shivered, but refused to respond. Naraku frowned and reached towards him. Inuyasha tried to swat him away only to have his wrist captured by Naraku. The other continued reaching towards him and he dug his fingers in Inuyasha's silver hair and tightly grasped it. Inuyasha let out a small hiss as he felt Naraku pull him upwards.

Naraku released his wrist and stood himself up as he lifted the boy higher, until the boy was on his knees. Naraku leaned closer and Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. Inuyasha shuddered as Naraku licked the side of his cheek, cleaning off some dry blood. Naraku moved away and smirked. Inuyasha's eyes were still tightly closed, his face twisting in pain and rage. "Open you're eyes Inuyasha," Naraku said softly. The puppy refused to comply and Naraku's stare turned into an murderous glare.

Releasing his grip on the boy's hair slightly, Inuyasha slowly slid, but not far from his grip before Naraku swung his arm towards him. Inuyasha let out a small pain filled cry, as a strong hand hit his face. At the same moment Naraku fully released his grip, causing the boy to fly onto his side, with a painful thump.

Inuyasha panted heavily on the ground. His wounds that were slowly closing before, were now reopened. Gritting his teeth he struggled to make himself move. His body was in too much pain now, and his head pounded harder. "Tell me Inuyasha," Naraku said staring down at him, "Why is it you refuse to obey me? Even after so long?"

The dog boy didn't answer. "I allowed you to live as a child, just for that you should be grateful. I even let you be with that woman, Kikyo, for a while. If... you wouldn't have betrayed me and attempted to escape, that woman may still be alive," Naraku grinned, "I may have even allowed you two to be together."

Inuyasha opened his glazed filled eyes slightly. Naraku's grin grew. "Than when I finally thought you were obeying, you escaped. Not only that but you once again fell in love with a human girl. Did you not care about her safety at all? How about now?" he paused.

"You know full well that I'll kill her off eventually," Inuyasha looked up at him with terrified eyes. Naraku leaned closer to him, his devilish grin never fading. "I suppose you figured it out. She's seen you in your true form. What girl wouldn't be scared of it? Kikyo certainly was."

Inuyasha wanted to growl, to tell him to shut up, but he knew there was truth his words. Naraku bent down and scratched lightly behind Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha bit back a pleasured moan. Naraku knew Inuyasha's every weakness.

"Do you think she won't scream if she ever sees you again?" Naraku asked, "I can still picture her crying, as she left you behind."

Those words stabbed the dog boy's heart. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut again and Naraku let out a sarcastic 'aw' of sympathy. "My pet, I always told you were a monster," he said petting the dog boy's hair gently, pretending to act comforting. "That form is what proves it."

Naraku went silent for a moment. "Inuyasha how about I make you a deal?" he asked is tone slowly returning to normal. "If you obey my every order from now one...I won't kill the girl."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he glared up at Naraku. "I'm nobody's pet, Naraku!" he spat. "And I won't let you lay a finger on Kagome!"

The shady man let out a dry chuckle and stood from his place. "Foolish boy... I'll let you think about the offer," he said and began walking to the door. "Though I hope you still defy me. You're much more amusing when you resist... Either way Inuyasha you'll always be my pet. Remember that."

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed until Naraku left his cell. When he opened his eyes, tears fell down his cheeks, creating trails in the dry blood and eventually onto the stone floor. He couldn't hold them back. "Why even give me the choice?" he whispered. "I'll be stuck on his leash either way."

"Naraku wants both you and Inuyasha feel pain," Kagura said. "Physical and emotional. He wishes to break you in anyway possible."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. What was he planning though? How did he plan on breaking her? She was about to ask when Sota entered the kitchen, "Uh sis?" he said gently.

Kagome silently gulped, hoping Sota didn't hear Kagura's last statement. "What is it?"

Sota walked towards the table and handed Kagome something. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she examined the origami, paper crane. "A...man just dropped it off," he said glancing at Kagura, who's eyes were already wide.

Kagome was confused and flipped the crane around. She tilted her head and raised it closer to her face. At a glance it simply looked like a crane, folded with plain white paper. But looking closer, Kagome could make out letters written on the inside of the paper. Kagome was about to unfold it, when Kagura grabbed it from her hands.

Kagome was about to comment but Kagura began to sniff it. Both Sota and Kagome watched curiously for a moment. Kagura pulled the crane away from her face, and her face was pale. She almost looked sick.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked softly.

"I-I...I better get back," she said dropping the crane on the table.

She stood up from her chair so quickly that it fell to the floor, and she practically ran from the kitchen. Kagome followed after her and managed to grab her arm before she could leave the house. "Kagura, what's wrong? What does that crane mean?"

"Naraku is making his next move," she said, not looking at her. "We have to hurry..."

We? Hurry?, Kagome thought. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kagura turned around and she looked even more nervous. "Listen give me a few days to think of a plan," she said just above a whisper. "For now...just be careful. "

With that, Kagura left the house leaving a confused Kagome behind. "Is... she going to help Inuyasha?" she asked herself, hopefully.

Kagome went back to the kitchen where Sota was flipping the crane around as he waited. He looked up curiously at her and she smiled slightly. Sitting back at the table Kagome took the crane from Sota and slowly and carefully unfolded it. Sota was interested and watched her closly as she unfolded the last parts.

_Miss Kagome, _

_How are you doing? I hope you're well. I'm afraid I don't have time to visit with you today, but I hope to meet you very soon. I'm sure you've already guessed it, but I am Inuyasha's brother. Sadly I haven't met him either, but I'm going to. I can't wait to meet you both. _

Kagome felt a little shaken and scared reading the message. Even more so, when she didn't see a signature. Sota looked a bit nervous as well, but only because his sister did. Kagome folded the paper and looked at Sota. "Sota what did the man look like?" she whispered.

"Uh...he was dressed in a fancy blue kimono...long black hair in a ponytail...and he had lipstick on? I almost mistook him for a girl."

Kagome nodded. She never once saw a man like that. Inuyasha never met him, but Kagura seemed to know? She thought, biting the nail on her thumb. Her and Sota have to be extra careful...

**Okai! How was that? :3 Hehe bye for now. P.S. I love reviews**


End file.
